Mark's English Rose
by Serenity200571
Summary: Jess has a bad impression of n he prove otherwise. Does contain dom-sub if not into this please do not read.Adult only
1. Chapter 1

Mark wondered why he the undertaker the fucking phenomn was left here half naked tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. When he got out of here Jess was so dead. He was still trying to get his head round the mouthful she gave him and then this. Was it only a month ago they had met, and she blasted him and Glenn for being late to a special signing with the kids. That girl ,well he couldn't call her girl she was 40 only 7 years younger than him, he never went for woman his age, as they were harder to control and boy did she prove it time and time again, in the month he'd known her. Most importantly he loved it. He never felt this alive and no, he wasn't telling her that, she would use that against him too, he looked up as the door opened and there she stood god she looked pissed he couldn't even remember what he'd done this time. Maybe she will let him know when she was ready he watched as she walked towards him that cocky smile on her face, it made his cock so hard wondering what punishment she was going to dish out. Mark knew he was in trouble as he saw the whip come out from behind her, he shivered in anticipation of what she would do, and knew full well by the end of this punishment neither would be able to walk.

Jess walked upto him he looked so hot sat there handcuffed to the chair with the gag in his mouth,they both loved to play these times she found it so easy to manipulate him when she wanted in fact, at times she felt it too easy.I mean come on she was only 5ft,petite and he was almost 7ft and built like a truck he could easily stop her should he choose to, but at times he gave in, it was not always like this, she remembers back to when they first meet. One month ago to this day, wow was it really only one month. It had been a special signing for the kids, Jess had done this as a favour for her younger sister Stacy. To be honest Jess had meant to be flying back to the Uk but her sister needed her to help out with the make a wish foundation and who was Jess to turn it down,she would do anything to help Stacy and the foundation. The 12 children had been waiting 20 minutes for the two WWE superstars,who were meant to show them some moves in the ring with signing of autographs later. The kids were getting tired and hungry as it was close to lunch and Jess thought this was getting out of hand, being late for children was something she could not accept, she picked up the phone to her sister who finally answered, after about the fourth ring.

"Stacy how much longer till these guys arrive its not fair on the kids".As she was speaking she moved towards the ramp away from the kids and parents so they could not hear her.

"Jess 10 more minutes "Stacey replied "they were caught up at the airport".

"Fine "she replied "but come on Stacy I mean this is bordering rude they have not even called, who the hell are they anyway its not like they are god just two men who like to prance around half naked for tv."As she continued her conversation pulling the wrestlers down, she had not realised they had arrived with a few others who were now keeping the kids entertained. Mark and Glenn stood behind the small woman who was talking or should they say pulling them apart on the phone. Stacy was telling Jess the names of the guys and as soon as she found out that Mark was one of them all hell broke loose

". Mark you mean Mark Calaway the guy who can't keep it in his pants has four kids three different mothers and hates any woman older than 35 because he can't control them. Oh shit Stacy you should have told me I cannot stand h…" The phone was taken out of her hand and slammed shut she looked up and came face to face with the one person she had been talking about. Ooops Jess thought grabbing her phone back she put her hand out to shake Glenn's hand."I'm Jess" she said. Sneaking a look up to Mark wow he looked angry, who wouldn't be hearing that."It so nice you can get here on time for the kids. I mean 20 minutes late I'ts just not right, They are children not adults they do not understand."

"Sorry we 're late" Glenn said shaking her hand. "We've rounded up a few more wrestlers and they are in the ring now as an apology" He smiled and moved her towards the ring. "You are in deep shit woman", he whispered in her ear Jess shivered."Knowing Mark like I do he will let it go for now whilst the kids are here, if I were you Id leave as soon as you can".

Mark could not believe what he had just heard, fuck that woman didn't even know him and she thinks she can pull his life to bits. He attempted to get his anger under control and walked upto Glenn looking over to gathered she was english from the accent, petite 5ft long red hair and he gauged late 30' it was her outfit that made him look twice, short black skirt, tight black top that showed off her outline and boy was it an outline. But those boots thigh length high heeled and enough straps to get a guy thinking of four poster beds and handcuffs. Mark was into that shit and he didnt care who knew it. He moved next to her putting his head down so he could whisper in her ear "you are in for an ass whooping darlin for pulling me down like that". Jess looked up at him and realized he was not joking god he would break her, she was half his size didn't even reach his shoulders oh no no no he so wasn't getting near her,she noticed Stacy coming down the ramp and ran upto her. "Stacy im out of here hun need to get some food". As she walked away a hand grab her arm "good idea darlin let me show you where the canteen is".Jess looked up at Mark and swallowed hard. Stacy not knowing what had happened gave her sister a hug and walked down to the ring seeing the kids all happy."See you later Jess", she shouted" and thanks for this". "Now darlin what was it you said prefer my woman younger so I can control them, then pulling me down about my kids, you and I are going to have a talk, well my hand and your backside" he smirked hooking his arm around her waist. Once they got to the back Jess elbowed him hard,

"Get the hell off me", she shouted" just because you don't like what you hear don't blame me". Mark was doubled over for someone so small she could hit, that was it he snapped.

Slamming Jess against the wall he moved into her face."Whats wrong darlin jealous that you aint got one of my kids?" Little did he know she would love to be with him she had admired him for years watching wrestling when she could, they didn't have it on much in the Uk but she had most of his matches on dvd. "Or are you past it honey too old and washed up, hell darlin I could control you no problem." Mark couldn't believe what he was saying to this stranger he didn't know her and had never talked to anyone this way. But boy did she hit a nerve.

Jess looked up "Fuck you Mark who would want to be with a washed up wrestler who is past it now "before she could finish her rant, he slammed his lips to hers sending her head back into the wall, taking full control of the kiss, meaning it as punishment, but hell she tasted so good. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth tasting every part as he pushed his body into her. Jess couldn't believe he was kissing her and she wanted more of him. His hands pushed her hands against the wall as he thrusted his hardening cock against her wanting no needing to get inside her. How could an argument escalate so out of control from threatening words to wanting to just fuck her hard against the wall. Mark knew he had to control himself after all anyone could go past. Moving his mouth away from hers he looked at her face seeing how out of control she was. Jess had never felt this turned on and feeling herself getting wetter and wetter wanting him to finish what he started. Mark didn't say anything just grab her arm and dragged her into the nearest room shutting and locking the door, he moved her in front of him. "Now your punishment begins Jess" he said in that sexy tone of his. Jess eyes opened wide no she needed to get out of here, trying to go for the door, Mark stopped her pulling her to his chest he skimmed his hands down her body listening to her breathing change."Darlin Im gonna make you cum so hard and good that you'll see stars. He let his mouth and tongue run down her neck biting here and there she was turning to mush. Fuck Jess wanted this,wanted him to take her hard and fast,wanted his tongue inside her as well as that wonderful hard cock digging in her stomach, he could easily drill through walls the hardness she could feel. Mark slowly moved his hands up her thighs feeling the smoothness of them as he lifted her skirt up. His fingers brushed against her thong as he felt her wetness. "God darlin is that me making you that way?" He moved his finger across her slit as she moaned, then lifted it to his mouth to taste. "Jess" he spoke "I need to taste you darlin I need to be inside you. Ive never had anyone turn me on so quick and fast as you do". He got down on his knees and ripped her thong off with his teeth moving back up he took one of his large hands and slapped her backside. "Ouch" Jess shouted "What the hell" She went to slap his face but his other hand stopped it as he looked up smirking at her , he smoothed his hand over her backside."All part of the punishment darlin" he muttered as his tongue went to town on her wet slit she tasted like peaches and cream and so good. Thrusting his tongue inside her as deep as he could she screamed out, her legs trembling struggling to hold her up she was so close to cumming." Please "she gasp" oh god please" she grasped his hair moving against his mouth, Mark was trying to get his head around how this small woman had made him want to take her like an animal, he felt her convulsing around his tongue and then wow she came hard almost ripping his hair out as she did. As he drank every bit he settled her down a little before he thrust his fingers inside to bring her off he wanted her to cum and cum all thanks to him. She wasn't walking away from here on her two feet he was going to fuck her again and again he had to he needed to. She was like a drug and god he wanted to get high. Jess was floating is it was surreal she had cum hard and his fingers were doing unbelieveable things she looked into his eyes they had changed to a deep green."Darlin you ok there" he smirked as he continued " yessss Mark ",as she came again. He loved this she was so responsive to him, what other things could he do he wondered as he slid his throbbing hard cock into her hot wet passage. She was so tight and clung to his dick as he thrust harder and harder into her. Jess's fingernails ripped into his back, she knew she would leave marks on him and thought, what the hell and bit his neck,then smoothed it with her tongue. "Again" Mark said he loved her biting him and scratching him he loved pain with pleasure, she bit him again and Mark came. As Jess came down from her high Mark turned her over and smacked her ass hard over and over.

"Never ever belittle me again like that" he shouted at her. Jess had come out of her sexually state and kicked out at him catching him right in the balls. Mark hit the floor, as he rolled over in pain, Jess got her shit together and unlocked the door, taking one look at Mark, who was roaring in pain trying to get up. Glad no one was about to see her,she ran to her car knowing she had to get out off there quickly shooting the car into drive she looked in the mirror seeing Mark fuming as he tried to catch up with her, he couldn't wait to find that bitch and teach her more lessons in respecting him,better then she would ever read in any book. He stormed back to the ring looking for Stacy he wanted to know where she was staying and fast. No one did that to him even his ex wives never treated him like this and they knew him,hell the locker room never treated him like this, to be honest it turned him on. Now he had to see what his next move would be. Smirking to himself he went to find Stacy.

Glenn saw the smirk on Marks face as he approached the ring, knowing he had done something,"Shit Mark what did you do to her? where is she?"

"Taught her a lesson man, one I dont think she will forget, she took off in her car,after she kneed me in the nuts".Glenn laughed."A little too much for you old man to take on eh?". Mark looked at him knowing full well she could more than take him on, the thought was getting him hard again he needed to talk to Stacy.

"Hey Stacy darlin" she walked over."Hey Mark, Glenn thanks for all you have done today the kids really appreciated it, Do either of you know where Jess went?". "Yeah she took off in her car, not sure where".

"No problem shes most probably gone to the hotel". Just then her phone went off. "Hey Jess, what!no you are not going home you promised you would help till the end of this week, What why what's happened. Mark did what?" She looked upto Mark as he stood there shrugging. "Give me the phone Stacy" he said. "JESS" he roared down the phone " Im coming to finish what we started darlin and you are not going anywhere. Give me your room number now and we can sort this out".Stacy made a grab for her phone but Mark pushed her away turning his back on her.

"Glenn what the hell is going on, What has he done to Jess?" Glenn started to explain what had happened before her arrival."Oh Shit Stacy thought poor Jess.

"Get lost Mark you have done enough Ive never been like this I want to kill you one minute and fuck your brains out the next, its not right I need to get back to the Uk forget this happened. You hurt me. disgraced me smacking me"

"Hell darlin I warned you, and it sure turned you on, so dont start that shit with me now tell me your room number."

"NO Mark leave me the hell alone" she cut the connection and fell to the floor. What was she going to do she had pissed off the biggest dog in the yard and she was screwed. She knew he would get the details from Stacy she had nowhere to go. Why did she allow her mouth to run off like that?.

"MARK" stacy shouted as he was about to throw her phone across the ring."The bitch hung up on me,Im going to kill her". "MARK calm down give me my phone and tell me what the hell you did to Jess". Mark looked at her "Sorry Stacy" he passed the phone back to her. "Tell me where she is".

"Mark leave it" said Glenn"I think you've done enough to that girl from what I heard let it go now, so she cut you down with how she thought now leave it come on mate lets go hit a bar". "No Glenn we have unfinished business and Im not backing down".thinking of how hot and tight she was when he slid into her, how wet she was,he needed that again. Stacy tried to edge away hoping she could escape before giving Mark the knew something had happened between them and wanted to see her sister."Stacy let me know where she is I wont hurt her much". She knew Mark wouldnt hurt her really so passed on the details praying she had done the right thing. As Mark walked off she turned to Glenn "Tell me Ive done the right thing" he looked at her noticing how cute she was. "It will be ok let's leave them to it love let me take you to dinner". As they walked off they heard the roar of the harley as it went out the parking lot. Stacy phoned Jess to warn her not getting through she texted her hoping she would get it.

Jess sank into the hot bath knowing she would be safe here,her thoughts went back to what had happened. She knew she shouldn't have voiced what she thought out loud, but Mark was an adult he should be able to take what people threw at him. Boy could he make her scream it had been years since that happened, the things she would love to do to him, the toys she had that could make that man howl. She kept the dark side of herself under control, no one needed to know she loved to push the boundaries between pleasure and pain.

Mark would have been the perfect man for that he proved that tonight. Thinking about it got her hot,how he felt inside her thrusting with his cock she sure could go another round or two with him.

"Enough" she said to herself getting out of the bath applying her lotion she felt relaxed,as she picked up her mobile noticing the text from Stacy sent an hour ago."Oh shit". she needed to get out off here."JESS open the door" too late Mark was here. She had two choices ignore him or just face him and get it over, she walked towards the door. Mark stood there still annoyed but calming down slowly, yeah she said some stuff he didnt like so what, however getting his nuts now that was just a no go area, and she did need to respect him. Shit he thought why the hell do I feel I have to do this, she's still a stranger I don't know anything about her and already ive fucked her. I need to walk away leave it, let it all go, its not important .Jess opened the door forgetting she was just in a towel. Mark looked down at her skin soft and smooth he could smell her lotion and his cock got hard. Fuck this he pushed her back into the room slammed the door and reached for her. "Jess I dont know what the fuck you've done to me darlin but I've got to have you again" he ripped the towel from her body and threw her on the bed,Jess licked her lips this is what she wanted, him losing control, taking her again and again. Mark thrust hard into her as she threw her head back in bliss,she had him where she wanted him, now the games began. Four hours later Mark lay asleep next to her,Jess was shattered she knew she would find it hard to walk, he had taken her everyway possible. He called it punishment she called it pleasure, her ass stung from the slaps he gave her, his back red raw from her scratches. His chest was covered in bites they had completley let go mating like animals rather than humans. Deep down she knew Mark would cater to her every need, even when she use to watch him on tv, she knew he would be the one for her. Mark slept as Jess eased her aching body out of bed she felt sore in places she shouldn't yes even her ass he'd fucked every hole and his cock tasted fantastic especially when she deep throated him and he came thick and hot yummy. She managed to get to her bag and looked at what toys she had,as she laughed to herself now this was going to be fun, and went to work as he slept. Mark awoke aching but a good ache, wow they sure had done a good work out. He looked next to him but Jess wasnt there he did hear the shower running. He went to get up yet couldnt what the hell his hands were handcuffed to the bed !. She smirked to herself so the big man was up and roaring. She exited out the shower and quickly dressed she loved her outfit red and black corset top and tight leather pants. As she walked into the room Mark looked over lifting an eyebrow."Care to tell me whats going on darlin" as he wished his cock to go down .They had gone four hours non stop and he wanted her again the outfit did nothing to calm him. "Well Mark seeing as you like to control woman i thought lts time to have one control you", Mark laughed "Sure darlin whatever you want now get me out of this". "No you can stay there and wait ive got packing to do and need to move on to the next place to help stacy". "Jess come on get me loose I rather have the ladies hand cuffed not me now get me out" He tried to pull them from the posts."Aint going to work Mark they are specially made and only have one key, now be a good boy and keep quiet,whilst I get packed". Jess humed to herself as she packed knowing Mark was getting more and more annoyed. After 10 minutes she was packed and he was pissed, she was surpirsed he let it last that long, he did look hot tied to the bed his cock hard and tenting the covers. "JESS he shouted get me the fuck outta these now!".Jess laughed " Ive called Glenn he will be here in 10 minutes the keys to the cuffs are on the side its been good Mark you lasted great for a has been old wrestler". She didnt mean it but knew he would come back after her to prove he wasnt, it was in his nature. She planted a long deep kiss on his lips slapped his face hard "See you soon baby" and walked out the room. Mark lay there not knowing what the hell had just happened he did know however this wasnt the end for him and Jess it was only the beginning. There was no way he was allowing her to leave at the end of the week , she was his and he was going to prove just what an old washed up wrestler could do with an english rose,


	2. Chapter 2

As Jess waited for Stacy in reception, her thoughts going back to what they had done. She had to stop herself from going back to the room to have another round with him. Saying that she didn't think her poor body would be able to take it just yet. The marks he had left were in places she didn't remember him being but boy did it feel so good. She loved the way he made her burn. Stacy and Glenn turned up, Jess was a little surprised but didn't say anything, her sister would tell her in her own time. Glenn was happy she was ok, he wasn't too sure. after the way Mark pulled out of the parking lot last night.

"Here Glenn" she tossed her room key to him. "Mark's handcuffed to the bed keys on the side, do me a favour and get the handcuffs back to me. I do sooo love them".

Glenn spluttered "What?. You left him upstairs tied to the bed. Oh shit hunny you need to get the hell outta here, .he ain't going be none too happy when I release him." He walked off muttering "shit oh shit" under his breath.

"JESS" Stacy shouted "What the hell did you and Mark get up to last night?".

"Never mind Mark and I. What about you and Glenn". Stacy smiled "Oh that man had me screaming all night", lets get going I want to know what happened with you and Mark for god's sake Jess leaving him up there like that"

Glenn walked into the room and burst out laughing seeing Mark helpless on the bed was just too much to take."I see old man she was too much for you to handle"

"Get me the fuck out of these cuffs so I can go get the bitch," He couldn't wait to get his hands on that cute ass didn't she learn last night hadn't he proved time and time again she had to respect him, saying that he was sure she was sucking him off when he demanded respect. Glenn undid the cuffs watching the back of Mark disappear into the bathroom, he was sure there was a bite on his…,No he was not going to look again. It was bad enough seeing the mess of Mark's back he was sure there were welts on it from a whip surely that little girl didn't have that in her and most importantly was Stacy the same way.

Jess knew Mark would find her eventually after Glenn gave her the cuffs didn't realise it would be so soon. She was doing some paperwork in Stacy's office just about to pick the phone up, when the door burst open and there stood a very pissed off undertaker, well the look he gave her was pure Undertaker. Jess felt herself getting turned on was it only last night they had each other . Mark approached the desk, keeping his temper as under control as he could."Darlin you left me on the bed this morning with the biggest hard on ever,Now what the hell you gonna do about it".He was aching for her to argue with him so he could just fuck her on the desk. Jess got up walked over to Mark grabbed his cock through his jeans , did this man always have a hard on or was it just her?, she knew she had to find out.

"Mark,Mark,Mark do you really think you could handle me after last night I was the one who left you on…" his lips met hers stopping what she had to say. He needed his fix and he was going to have it. He pushed her towards the desk, pushing everything off. His back still throbbed from the whip she had used last night. The little she cat had used a whip on him , wow the pleasure he felt he had cum so hard he didn't think he had anything left in him. Again and again she proved him wrong,where had she been all his life?. He pushed her down on the desk grabbing her hands from his cock and pushing them above her head into the cuffs he had."Yes darlin two can play that game" .Jess ripped her mouth from his" Mark do you have to do this to all your woman to get them to fuck you" .He couldn't stop himself ripping her jeans off, no underwear just how he liked it, he kneed her thighs open and hammered into her taking her like an animal. In the back of his mind he thought this wasn't right what was she doing to him he never rutted like this, never lost control, he daren't with any of his ex's they weren't stong enough to take his full passion, this little thing could and he roared with release."You are mine" he said against her neck,trying to get himself together, and get sorted he knew Vince needed to see him and this woman, had again knocked him off course.

"Mark you don't control me . Im not one of your little woman who will do what you say, take your fucking attitude and get the hell out".

"Jess, what did I say to you when we first met, I could easily control you darlin no problem" with a hard kiss to her lips he slammed the office door.

Jess sat down this was getting out of hand,she knew yesterday she screwed up big time with Mark, this sex was just not good for either of them. So he thought she was his, no way she belonged to no one she was thinking what to do. Stacy came in to see if she fancied taking a club in tonight after all she only had four more days and it would be good for them to let their hair down, it had been years since Jess had gone clubbing just what she needed to forget Mark."Sure Stac what time we going? Who else you invited?".

"Well I thought Glenn. John, Mark, Phil,some of the divas fancied coming too". Jess shook her head "Not Mark leave him out". "But Jess" Stacy put her hand up "No Stac he thinks I'm his and he can control me.

No tonight he is NOT invited!". Stacy shook her head knowing this was just going to get worse. They all decided to meet up around 10-00 so it gave jess a good chance to change and relax. She knew when Mark found out all hell would break loose but hey who cares, let the big dog bark she was no scared cat. Stacy and Jess met up at the hotel bar Jess had one of her corsets on in black and silver. Her good friend back home made them as she was bigger on top then most woman. She had black jeans that fit her like a second skin and her thigh length boot her red hair in curls"Wow Jess where do you get these outfits? you look hot".Glenn whistled as he walked up" very nice ladies are we ready to go". They got there about 10-30 meeting up with the rest. Sitting at the table Jess found herself next to John Cena. He was big built and whilst she talked with him she found herself enjoying his company, her favourite song came on a Rhianna song "Hey Stac do you wanna dance "the girls got up as Jess made her way to the dance floor she didn't notice Mark walk in, if she had she would have ran a mile.

He prowled the dance floor watching her move to the beat, the dark look in his eyes showed he was out on the hunt and she was his prey.

Jess enjoyed dancing getting turned on by the music, dancing it felt great to let her hair down. Glenn joined them and Stac started to tease him with her moves."You go girl" Jess laughed not knowing Mark was right behind her. "Want to tease me like that darlin" he whispered in her ear,as he pulled her back to his chest she could feel him harden. "Wont need to tease Mark you feel like that already".

"That's you darlin you have had me hard since I first met you. Feel how thick I am? How hard you make me?,You turn me inside out" She grounded her ass against him as he moved with the beat.

He whisphered some of the song words into her ear "You can have me all you want, any way,any day"She shivererd thoughts of taking him going through her head. "You look so hot Jess, all I can think of is striping you out of them clothes and having you". Hunger for him curled round her spine and she groaned his hands moved up to gently squeeze her breasts, then back down to pull her against him. She would never allow a man to do this in public, why was she letting Mark?. Her nails dug hard into the back of his hands as she tried to get herself under control, He bit her neck hard in response, the music was getitng louder. her heartbeat became faster. What to do should she leave Mark standing there or continue this game they were playing. She thought hard,before stamping on his foot with her high heels, he let go and she walked off. Leaving him with another hard on. Mark wiped his hand down his face and gave chase. Sod what people thought his English rose , yes his!. was having her punishment. No one left him with a hard on, once was bad enough but twice and in a night club she was dead. Mark caught up with Jess just as she got to the restrooms. Checking no one was in one he pushed her in and bolted the door."STOP leaving me with a fuckin hard on ,sort it out now woman". He looked down at her waiting. Jess looked him up and down she too was hot and bothered and seeing Mark dressed all in black sent her temperature through the roof. "Im waiting Jess come on darlin. fuck me, Make me cum" He started to undo his belt on his pants walking towards her backing her into the wall. It certainly wasn't Jess's idea of fun doing it in a clubs restroom, she hadn't done it in one before now, she didn't care what Mark said, she wasnt doing it now. "Sorry Mark but I dont do anyone in a restroom" she smiled sweetly."WHAT!" he roared, his eyes opened wide. This woman could do him within half an hour of meeting him , in a locker room and she wouldnt do him in a restroom. Looking round though he could understand he had sunk low to have her and she was worth so much more. "Ok my English Rose have it your way".

"What did you call me" Jess asked

"My English Rose" He replied doing his belt up and unlocking the door he walked off leaving Jess there shocked.

She splashed some cold water on her face and walked back to the table. Mark had just come back from the bar with a coke for Jess and a beer for himself. "Heard you dont drink baby, thought you may need this to cool you down". She took it gratefully and sat back down. John had disappeared onto the dance floor with most of the others so it gave Jess a chance to talk to Mark. "Why'd you call me English Rose Mark?" "Thats what you are darlin my English Rose, you are special, you do things to me that I have only dreamed, ive know you what two days, Stacy goes on about you all the time, shes right you know you are unique". He let his finger trace down her face."I want you bad Jess, I want to slam you against that wall over there and take you, I don't care that the club is crowded. I want to feel you wrapped around my cock as I go deep in you. I dont know what we got Jess but I want to know more, you do things to my body that I would never let another woman do, for gods sake woman I let you use a fuckin whip on me" He swallowed hard the thought of it made him want to cum in his pants. "Dont even start me with the handcuffs. Do you know what it did to me feeling you use that whip, how it felt as it hit me ,the pain was red hot but so much pleasure I thought I would die from it".he moved his back to ease the pain a little.

I'm gonna have to keep covered for awhile you never let up, I wanted to stop you darlin but I couldnt I came hard for you. That blew me away never" He looked down and back up into her eyes" Never has anyone took the time to bring out my deepest darkest fantasy and you did it within a few hours do you have any idea how rare that is?. Then you tell me you are going back to the UK at the end of the week. No chance Jess Ive found you and Im keeping you". Jess looked at him her eyes had glazed over her thoughts going back to last night,it felt so good to be able to be herself with someone, she wanted to wrap her arms round his neck tuck her knees on either side of him and ride him.

Then it hit her what he said "I'm keeping you". "Sorry Mark but Ive got to go back Im..." "JESS"Glenn shouted over "its getting late we're planning on leaving."

Jess stood up and ran to Glenn, Leaving Mark behind wondering what the hell had just happened.

He drank his beer and slowly got up he wasn't in any rush,he knew her hotel room, had the key Stacy had given him,. Oh no he wasn't rushing anywhere let Jess get settled then he would attack. This time it would be her bending to him he let her get away with so much last night, tonight was his turn. Watch out Jess he thought Im on my way. He got on his harley and headed to her hotel, wondering what she was about to say to him before she ran off. Jess got back to the hotel and looked at the time, saying goodnight to Stacy and Glenn with promises of meeting for lunch later, she went to her room. Picking the phone up she dailed a familiar number upon the third ring she heard the voice she needed to had missed it so much.

Mark let himself into her room not seeing her in the living room he moved quietly to the bedroom as he could hear her talking.

"Yes darling I love you too, I will be home Friday, I cant wait to see you, Yes I will bye" she put the phone down and stared at the floor,

Mark was blazing so she had someone else and yet she had been messing with him. How dare she say what she did, Thinking he couldnt keep it in his pants, when all the time she was screwing around on what her boyfriend? husband?. He went for attack grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her on the bed towering over her. "You fuckin bitch" he yelled."You be little me about my past and yet you come here bring me to my knees and I heard you talking to your boyfriend?Husband?Lover" Jess saw the hurt in his eyes he looked like he was going to hit her."Mark you scared the shit out of me.

What the hell are you going on about.I was talking to my daughter she misses her mum and wants me home,Thats what I was trying to tell you earlier I need to get back home" Sh couldnt miss the relief in Marks face as he pulled her into his embrace."Oh thank god darlin thank god. Im so sorry to scare you I thought...Nevermind what I thought. He held her tight to his chest knowing he was falling for this woman already and was scared of letting her go.

He,the undertaker was afraid to let this woman go back to the Uk just incase she never came back.

Jess could only lie there taking in that Mark wanted her for who she was. She hugged him back her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled his body even closer. "Darlin i just wanna hold you tonight, feel you against me knowing you are mine and no one else's"Jess let that go just this once he was vulnerable tonight and as much as she wanted to she wouldn't use it against him.

She had a few more days for that, knowing no matter what he said or did she was going back home.

Jess woke around 10-00 Mark asleep next to her. in the night he must have pulled his shirt off and was stretched out next to her with one arm tossed carelessley above his head, showing off his gorgeous tattoos. The sheet clung low on his hips showing off his taut stomach and BSK Pride tattoo. Jess thought how impressive he looked naked, he was a male fully capable to taking her on, in a way few men could,it made her hot and hungry for his touch, but she knew she needed to get ready to meet Stacy and Glenn. Getting up slowly so not to disturb him she grabbed a quick shower changing into her one piece. a cat suit. With her boots and jewellery she looked good, as usual. She reached into her cleavage to hide her mobile phone just as Marks hand came round to grab it. He'd been awake for around 10 minutes watching her get ready, knowing she had another think coming if she thought he would allow her to go out of this room dressed like that. Only when he was with her was she to dress in that sort of outfit.. Yes he was a controlling bastard, he didn't care, he knew she would fight he smirked as he got up to stop her."Mark give it me back I need to go" she made a grab for it as he threw it on the bed. His hand still had hold of her wrist, slowly he adjusted his postion so she faced the mirror as he stood behind her.

He let go of her wrist and reached for the zipper that was nestled between her breasts. Jess felt them start to swell and began to ache, for his touch."Keep your hands to yourself" Jess bit out stepping back into him, then pushing him away."Why Jess?""Listen asshole ive not got time to be mauled by you". His eyes glittered with the challenge, he was hard as a rock and wanting her.

She watched as he moved his hands to stroke his big cock."This is for your Jess"His eyes were hot with wanting as he continued to stroke himself.

Fed up of the show he was giving, Jess yanked the zipper down to her navel and pulled the seperated halves apart. Her breasts bounced free the tips hardening,she was braless due to the tightness of the suit. His arms fell to his sides. his hands fisting. "Fuck Jess" he hissed, his cock going harder. She loved the feeling of the power she had over him of being able to tease him like this . When she moved to close her top, he growled low and deep, jess stood there awaiting his next move.

In her haste to tease him she had awakened Mark's inner beast he moved forward."Mark no" She breathed her body wanting his touch, what was it about this man that had her craving him. His mouth hovered over her nipple "No Hands" he whispered, then stroked his long tongue across the tip, her body convulsed and awareness moved over her from top to bottom."Beg me" he ordered licking his lips."Offer yourself to me Jess"She swallowed hard her hunger pushing through her veins. She didn't realise she'd cupped her breast and lifted it to his mouth until she was burnt by the heat of his lips.

His sudden hard suck made her moan and fall a little towards him as his tongue licked all over the tip, then he bit her playfully.

He touched no where else, just his mouth on her, she was getting wetter between her thighs, and only he could ease the ache in her , he released her with a pop. " I love your tits" he growled."Im gonna squeeze them together as I slide my cock through your firm flesh and cum all over you". Jess's need was rising."You'd love that wouldnt you darlin"No man had ever talked so crude to her."You are so turned on Jess arent you? You ready to give all your power to me?.Let me prove how I can control you"

"Fuck you Mark" "Oh... you will and hard, just how I want it".He went to suck her again pulling her nipple harder into his mouth.

"Jess" she heard her name being calledher mind slowly registering that Stacy was calling her. "Jess open up we should have met 10 minutes ago"

Jess pushed mark away not before he had chance to bite her almost bringing her to orgasm. She went to zip top her up as he pulled his jeans on. Before she got to the door he caught her hand and cupped it around his erection grinding himself into her palm."I will let this go for nowJ ess but I'm hunting you down and we are gonna finish this off, you tied to my bed,me controlling when you cum".She went to hit him, her hand caught in his,"Don't try it baby you will lose" he threw the door open letting Stacy and Glenn in.

With one last look at her he smirked "Oh Jess I dont like you looking like that when you go out, next time darlin ask what you can wear".She threw her phone at him just missing his head. He went off laughing his english rose was showing her thorns and he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pissed off and frustrated by her weakness, Jess went to lunch with Stacy and Glenn. She didn't eat much and was glad when it was time to leave. She noticed Mark walk in the hotel restaurant with a few of the guys from last night. She met his eyes with a furious gaze. Good he thought she deserved to feel that way after putting him through the ringer. He wanted her more than anything, from the minute he had thrown her against the wall after hearing what she thought of him, he wanted her. As he watched her talk to John and the way her fingers rested on his arm, flirting with him. His anger rose, her thorns were more than coming out she was branching out and catching anything she could on them. He could still taste and smell her from 2 hours ago and he got hard, She was his and no one else's it was time to show her who the hell was in charge, she was going to be his to control, he could make her soft and submissive and that's how he wanted her. Spread out beneath him completely at his mercy he wasn't going to take anything less. Jess said bye to John and attempted to walk out without acknowledging Mark. He pulled her to him and bent down to her ear."I told you before darling don't fuck with me you will lose, be a good girl and wait for me upstairs I will be there in an hour". Jess lost it slapping Marks hand away "Fuck you Mark go take your cave man attitude to someone who likes it. You were good for a few fucks but its over I'm leaving in the morning so go find someone younger who likes to be controlled you can't handle older woman. It's what I've always thought of you. The bullshit you came out with last night wasn't real". She walked away quickly it was better to hurt him this way than her to be hurt later. She had started to think differently about him and there was no way in hell she was going to tell him that. She knew deep down he meant every word he said and that was not the Mark she had heard about. Shit Jess didn't mean to let it out that she was going home earlier, her daughter needed her and her time in the US was coming to an end for now. She knew she would be back within a week, Mark didn't.

He watched her leave not believing what she had just said. Hadn't he explained how he felt last night the pleasure she gave him. She filled his deepest darkest fantasy of being handcuffed, controlled. Was that what she wanted him to be controlled by her completely .He couldn't allow that no no no he was the big dog of the yard no one controlled him. He controlled them, maybe, just maybe he would allow that little 5ft nothing to bend him to her will now and then .He went to join the rest and ate he needed food, so she was going tomorrow that ripped him apart, but he didn't show it. He looked at his watch it was 2-00 he had this afternoon and this evening to show her he meant every word and more. He stopped for a second why was he willing to do this, woman came to him, he didn't need to chase them. Could he really be falling in love with her, nahh no way it was lust plain and simple. He got up and head back to the room, knowing she wouldn't be there.

Jess got back to the room angry at herself for letting loose like that. She knew Mark would come up eventually and thought it best to get this out of the way before she left .Yes most woman would cut and run but jess wasn't most she rather face her fear then run. She knew what Mark needed, her submission, but that would mean he had it all and there was no way in hell she could do that, She would leave tomorrow head held high with the big dog of the yard begging at her heels. She wanted him down on his knees and under her control, He was hers alone and it was time to show him. Dressing in her special outfit that she knew Mark would love .It was a tight leather cat suit, with her thigh length boots. She had her special handcuffs for the four poster bed ready, all she had to do was wait. Mark entered the room 20 minutes later surprised to see her there and horny as hell when he saw the outfit. Knowing then he was in deep shit and no way was he getting away from this. He locked the door and leaned against it waiting with his strong arms folded. He had his deadman inc t-shirt on and black jeans. Jess loved him in black even more so when he had his shades on. "Darlin you do realise you are mine don't ya?" he smirked , yes cocky bastard that he was ,he just had to say it, see what would happen. Jess knew then that he would not allow another man to have her he was staking his claim. She pulled him towards her slowly edging backwards towards the bed .If she wasn't careful he would take control and have her begging for him. Mark grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed he towered over her on all fours his knees hugging the side of her thighs. She didn't like this feeling of wanting to beg him to take her. "Should have begged me to come up here sooner darlin we both would be cumin by now" He kissed her hard whilst pulling the zip down to her navel, pushing his hand inside he felt how wet she was. " see what I do to you baby, how wet you are, you belong to me". Her nipples were hard as his mouth went to town on them licking, sucking, biting. She pulled his hair hard to stop him, but Mark was taking control he had to- he needed to. He moaned into her mouth and sank between her thighs pushing his hardening cock into her, letting her feel what she did to him constantly. She moved her hips upwards to rub her aching clit against him wanting him to just take her. "What do you want Jess? Do you want my hard cock inside you darlin ? Tell me you need me, beg me to give you this" he thrust against her. Jess couldn't it would be given herself over to him and she just couldn't. Trying to fight against him tossing a leg over him she managed some how to get him on his back, she knew she had to move quickly, she snapped the handcuffs on his wrist. "You fucking bitch" he yelled. She was past caring with him she was hot and wet and needed release and if he liked it or not he was giving it to her. "Let me the fuck loose" he shouted. Jess took her suit off and went for the belt on his jeans."No Jess not like this, damn you don't tie me up like this" He was commando under his jeans his cock begging for attention. Jess licked her lips and placed her mouth around his cock."Shit get your fucking mouth off me". He didn't want to be tied down and fucked no way was she doing this. He wanted it his way or no way. She continued sucking him till he finally reached his orgasm he tried to throw her off. He came hard . "Damn you Jess, damn you to hell for doing this". She pushed his jeans down to his feet she sat up and started to take his cock inside of her."You fucking bitch" he yelled she could hear the bed posts starting to strain she knew he was strong but those cuffs were stronger or so she thought."I need you Mark I have to be in control"."Damn you Jess please don't do this". He was now her drug and she wanted her fix. She felt him slide inside her as he cried out. The bed posts snapped Jess was turned and thrown forward Mark nailing her to the bed with a his powerful body.. He pulled her up by her hair dragging her onto all fours .Slamming into her thrusting over and over . "Never do that again". He thrust harder giving her everything he was more than she could handle."You will take me as I am or never have me again" He pushed her thighs wider and went in deeper, for hours he had her screaming, telling her who was in control who owned her. Jess collapsed in a heap he followed her down onto the bed.

It was around 9-00pm when Jess stirred her body aching from the sex they had had. She couldn't see Mark from where she lay almost upside down on the bed. She heard the shower and slowly got up. Would she have time to grab her bags and run she couldn't face him after that. He had showed his side to her take him as he was or not at all. She quickly dressed in a t-shirt and leather pants, luckily everything had been packed ready, slipping her boots on she grabbed her mobile and suitcase shutting the door quietly behind her. She made it to the lift and hit the reception button. Calling Stacy on her mobile she told her she was leaving and headed to get a cab to the airport. Yes she was heading out early but she knew there was a flight that evening hopefully she could make it. Mark came out of the shower not too surprised she had gone. Picking up his mobile he dialled her. She answered within 3 rings."Where are you baby?"

"I have to go Mark I need to get back home"

"Don't run from me Jess I won't be responsible for my actions as your master if you do" Jess shivered in anticipation the game had changed again."You aren't my master Mark so don't even start" "Jess sweetheart from the minute we met I was gonna be your master you just didn't know it". "Fuck you Mark" she shouted hanging up. He smirked to himself he felt better he knew she would fight him and he didn't expect any different. This was going to be so much fun he just had to stop her from escaping. Chaining her to him was not a normal practice but boy did he want to brand her to tell everyone she was his. Three days it had taken that little bitch to get into his head three fucking days could he hate her for it no .Could he start to feel love for her oh yes he admitted that now. Too soon? Maybe it was but he couldn't deny what his heart was telling him. He may say he was the master but she held the lead to the collar she had put round his neck she didn't know it yet, but this dog was going to follow its master to the UK. If only she knew how much she had control over him, but it worked both ways. He knew this was out of character for him god if people knew he would be a laughing stock but both of them had a dark side and both were able to take , what the other did. He still had not used his toys on her the minute he caught up with her she would feel the pleasure when he used them. He was off to go get his rose. Calling Vince for a few days off he booked the next flight to London. He was grateful that Glenn was getting close to Stacy who let slip where Jess lived. Right darlin he thought your master is coming.

Jess had a good 10 hours ahead of him not yet knowing he was after her. Seeing her daughter waiting for her at the gates it was good to be home. Sarah was happy to see her mum but knew something had happened in the US. "How's Auntie Stacy mum? Did you meet any wrestlers? Did you get to meet the Undertaker?" "Enough questions darling, Stacy sends her love. Yes I met your favourite John Cena and yes I met Mark". She blushed at that – yes she actually blushed. Sarah looked at her so it was to do with Mark. They drove the miles home in silence. Jess needed to think what to do, Mark had no right to call her his master but the thought made her wet. What would he be like as that? Would he demand her to go to the extremes or would he be kind and gentle. Knowing Mark he would be both, could she let him do that?. She was thinking back that only a week ago she had not even known Mark, she had been having a vacation with Stacy and now she had a roaring mad undertaker wanting to be her master. Her mobile rang she looked down and saw Stacy's number flashing."Hey Stacy, he's what? You told him where I live, shit Stacy,No theres nothing you can do, you thought you were doing your best. No, no worries I will deal with him if and when he gets here". She hung up, Mark was coming and this time she knew he meant business. She admitted to herself she wanted him, needed him, loved him. No not love it was more than that. She would sit and wait she what happens, sod it she would take him anyway she could. Sarah dropped her home with promises to talk tomorrow. Jess walked into her cottage and lit the fire it was late evening and there was a chill in the air. She looked around her cottage wondering if mark would like it here. She had a shower and got herself dressed as her mobile went off jess knew it was him before she even picked it up."What do you want Mark" "Truth darling you under me screaming my name out as your master fucks you over and over ". Jess shivered she wanted that too "I won't bend Mark to you or anyone's demands"

."The things I 'm going to use on you jess will make you bend to my will, be ready" she was getting turned on and knew she was in trouble, but she wanted to push him that little bit more."Fuck you Mark you can't and won't make me as I've always said you are an old washed up wrestler and you cannot, will not have me begging". "Listen you little bitch im beginning to wonder if you could handle me ." He chuckled "In a few hours we will see eh? get naked baby save me ripping the clothes off you" he disconnected the phone and made his way to Jess with a hard on that could drill walls. He loved this cat and mouse game how they both loved it. He loved her too and he was going to demand no, he should ask that she come back to the US with him. He would look after her she was a rare thing.

She was on edge and opened a bottle of wine she needed to calm down, she saw the headlights coming down the lane and heard the car stop. He was here, she didn't bother letting him knock and opened the door before he reached it. Fuck he looked hot, black pants, light blue shirt top three buttons opened. His hair tied back with a wicked heated look on his the door behind him he turned on her "Think you can handle this darling me fucking you hard and fast telling you when you can cum". She slapped his face, he grabbed her, he was quick she gave him that, pulling her by the waist her pulled her to him," You need to be fucked now" Mark hissed into her ear, nipping it .Jess tried to get away."Stop" he snapped .Sinking to her knees onto the floor Jess was breathing hard. His hands twisted in her hair restraining her, wanting to make her suck him off. Looking down he pulled her face up to look at him." I'm going to give you what we both crave Jess. We're going to fuck as long as it takes to sort this out .You forget who submits Jess. I've given you control time and time again, but I will not be tamed."

"Mark" she swallowed hard.

"Get up Jess bend over the sofa and stay there" she surprised him and did as he asked. Ripping her top off he played with her breasts."It's good to feel you submit to me baby, it feels so fucking good to have you give yourself to me like this" "Just fuck me Mark" she begged, yes begged. "You can't go long without me fucking you can you Jess?". He ripped her pants off thrusting his fingers in her wet pussy. "Do you want me Mark?" she had to ask.

"I can't live without you Jess you are my drug" Pulling his cock from his pants he thrust into her wet passage "Take me deep Jess ahhhh fuck let those walls tighten milk me yessssss!" he slapped her hard on her ass he couldn't resist it so round and perfect. He wanted it red and sore, he bit her hard on the back of her neck as he pushed her harder into the sofa. Jess screamed. "Cum for me Jess" He was wild for her, fucking her like an animal, only she could bring this out in him."Fuck darlin" he came .Jess followed screaming out, this took the edge of how he felt, breathing hard and fast he bit her shoulder teeth digging in. Jess almost came again the pain was so good.

"Mark I want to submit to you tonight". He gasped she wanted him to take control, she was perfect for him. He was going to surprise her he didn't want rough he wanted to show her how much he loved her. Taking her back into his arms he kissed her gently."No darlin tonight I want to make love to you slow and gentle. No submitting for either of us, just love. God Jess I wasn't going to say this so soon but I love you darlin you are perfect for me". Jess was shocked he loved her wow the big dog of the yard loved her. She pulled his head down to hers "I love you to Mark, god I love you" He grabbed her again allowing her to put her legs around his waist. Letting her guide him to her bedroom. That night he loved her long and slow, making her scream out his name over and over. Not master but Mark. Talking in between love making, setting out the rules for each of them when they played the games. They needed to have a safe word, they had to be comfortable with each other. After cummin again Jess fell asleep just as dawn broke settling down in Mark's strong arms.

Mark was up a few hours later putting some things on Jess's bed before she awoke. He needed to see how far she would allow him to go. He got into the shower wondering if all hell would break when she woke. Jess came round looking for Mark then heard the shower, as she got up she noticed the leather paddle, studded collar and restraint cuffs. Mark came out water still running down his torso he watched Jess looking at the toys as he came out "You willin to submit to your Master Jess?". She looked over then put her head slowly down "yes Mark".Oh yes she was submissive alright the way she held herself, he almost came right there."MASTER" she almost jumped, but realised it was his way of showing her just how this was going to go. "Bring the collar to me Jess, let me put it on you".she walked over to him head down as she handed it to him. Putting it round her neck he told her to get back on the bed legs open so he could see how he effected her. she felt naked but needed this, needed to have him show his authority."Get your legs wider " She did."Wider Jess." He moved towards her, his towel falling to the floor showing how hard he was. Standing in front of her he grabbed her hair pushing his cock towards her mouth. "Take me in your mouth you little slut, you may look at me as you make me cum".She took him into her hot mouth her tongue licking up and down his shaft tasting his pre-cum."Come for me Master" she begged. Squeezing his balls that hung heavy and tight. He felt him grip her hair tighter thrusting into her mouth harder. "Come on your little slut make your master cum". Finally exploding in her mouth his legs weak he sank to his knees. "You belong to me. Your cunt, ass and mouth mine to use and I will be using all.

Mark grabbed the cuffs and turned her over to,her stomach on the bed he leaned over her, then whispered in her ear "You will be begging me to fuck you" She was so wet he felt it as his finger dipped into her hot core.

Hands cuffed to the bed posts he took in his fill off her she looked so hot. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw him get the paddle. "Have you been a good girl?. She smirked and he hit her."Do not smirk at me now answer the fucking question" She was a little confused. "Have you been a good girl?. Lets put it in simple terms do you masturbate when you aren't with me" .She went red "So you do , you are never to touch yourself again, only I am allowed to bring you off, with my tongue, fingers, cock or whatever else I choose .Is that clear?" "Yes Mark" he hit her again "YES WHAT?" "Mark" she couldn't resist it. "YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF BEING DISOBEDIENT AND NOW YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" she felt his anger coming from him. Oh shit she had pissed him off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the reviws very much appreciated. **

"I understand Master don't spare my feelings. I want …I need you to be severe with me"

"This will be painful but you need to learn, you will say thank you after each one slut"

"Yeah whatever" He hit her hard six times no break in between her ass was red he loved the look of it.

"DON'T ANSWER ME BACK"

"Well I thought you'd hit harder" His nostrils flared at the challenge and he hit again. He was ruthless as she bucked and moved against the another six he stopped she was red raw and now had never released like that had someone completely dominate was so wet for him he felt it when he stoked her bottom.

"Come on Master fuck me take your filthy slut and fuck her. Mark wasted no time in thrusting into her. He wanted to savour this but she wasn't letting him. He shot his cum deep into her, holding her close.

"There's more to come slut, I know you are going out with your daughter in a while you take our mobile with you. You will answer when I call, you will do what I say if not you will be I own you completely"

"Yes Master" she watched him get up and go to his bag, pulling out a riding crop and another paddle.

"Go get dressed Jess be careful what you wear I need to approve it before you go. Remember don't disappoint me" He watched her walk away knowing he could fill everyone of her fantasies and he planned to today. Tomorrow they would talk properly today it was all about her trusting him and letting go. Jess showered thinking of what he had done to her she wanted to get herself off again he was so good at being a master so far. She climbed out of the shower drying herself, her hands going down her body slowly to her clit. He would never know.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE" He had come into the bathroom "I find any wetness down there slut and it's the riding crop". His fingers probed her "Yes there is wetness down there"He pulled his fingers away and replaced it with his tongue. She was getting aroused one of his big fingers moved to her anus and pushed. Jess started screaming at him to Fuck her, she knew then the was going to be punished he would not allow her to get away with this. Mark allowed her to come, with his tongue and fingers but he wasn't going to allow her to be fucked by his cock she could wait for that when he was good and ready.

Pulling her back into the bedroom "Riding crop for you my little slut"

"Yes"

He pushed her down on the bed face first and picked up the crop and hit her once, twice, three times. The pain was excruciating but he gave her one more. "This is what you want isn't it" he dropped the crop and pulled her hair back twisting it his strong hands. "Are you wet for me whore do you want my cock to fill you"

"Yes Master"

"Fuckin beg"

"Please Master let me have you"

"Get dressed you fucking whore you can wait. Sarah will be here in 10 minutes. Remember you wear what I have put out. I want you to think of me when you are out think of me in between those legs fucking you. He let her flop down on the bed and walked out. He smirked to himself yes he was hard as a rock but it made it all the worth while when he did have her. He could relieve himself later when she had gone out. She was slowly submitting and he loved it. His ex-Sara who was a strong woman couldn't take what he was dishing out. Jess was it for him he loved her more and more.

Sarah knocked on the door

"Darlin shall I get it or you"

"Can you ma…." She wasn't sure if he would make her call him master. He shouted up the stairs " It's Mark darlin, no master, not in front of the kids".

He looked up she wasn't dressed as he wanted, she was in a black jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair up in a bunch no make up and looked younger than she was.

He pulled her to him as she came down. "You little bitch you will suffer when you get back" he growled in her ear.

She moved her hand down his front grabbed his cock through his jeans knowing he wouldn't do anything in front of Sarah.

"Sure Mark whatever" His grip tightened.

"Don't fuckin push me", He went to answer the door.

"Hi there sweetheart you must be Sarah" he held his hand out.

"Wow The undertaker in the flesh" she shook his hand

"Call me Mark sweetheart,"

"Mum what's going on?"

"Sorry darling Mark flew in late last night to see me"

"Wow Mum you and him".

"Come on darling lets head out, I just need to let Mark know where things are". He had gone into the kitchen and she showed him where things were. Sarah headed to the car

"I'll be about five hours Mark see you later".He pulled her too him kissing her hard as he got her to open her mouth to his thrusting tongue.

"You will be no more than 3 hours slut and you have that phone turned on. If you miss any of my calls your punishment will be worse than I have planned."Jess shivered

"yeah right" she laughed" you may be my master today but you sure hell don't tell me when I come back".

"Jess don't" he returned his face angry.

"Don't give me that fuckin look" she moved to go past him. Mark slammed her against the wall his hand going round her throat squeezing tighter as he whispered in her ear. "You want to hit me don't ya darling, try it I dare ya." She lifted her hand as if to slap him and he squeezed harder "RESPECT YOUR MASTER" he shouted in her face before letting her go, after giving her a knee trembling kiss.

. As they drove Sarah was itching to ask her mum what was going on, but decided her mum would tell her when she was ready. She had some news anyway and needed some advice from good old mum. Pulling into the shopping centre they went for coffee.

"Mum I've been offered a job its over in the US and I want to know what you think".

"Wow darling is it the job as Marine Biologist at that sea life centre you wanted". Sarah nodded

"I'm so pleased for you, well done. We need to celebrate"

"Mum I don't want to leave you behind, you've always been my rock I will miss you too much"

"It's ok darling I was going to tell you later but Stacy offered me a job with the Make a wish foundation she's' involved with and I was thinking of taking it. Now I will"

"And Mark" Sarah asked

"I want to be with him, he's proved he wants to be with me by coming over when I ran". She explained about how she meet him, leaving out the hot exchanges they had had,as she was speaking her phone went off. It was Mark she ignored it, talking to Sarah was more important or so she thought. She cut the call. It rang again. She cut the call and put it on mute. Mark was livid didn't he tell her to answer his calls. He almost threw his phone across her room. He texted her, answer your fuckin phone slut he pressed send.

Jess read the text and realised maybe she should have answered. He called again. She told Sarah to hold on and took the call.

"Go to the bathroom take your phone with you".

"Mark I'm with Sarah"

"Do as your master tells you bitch, Now go" She got up and went to the bathroom.

"Ok Mark I'm….."

"MASTER cut the Mark shit I let you get away with it before but now you have pissed me off its MASTER." he was so enjoying this roll. Now he was going to get her wet and she knew she wasn't allowed to do that.

"Take your jeans down slut and masturbate for me. I want to hear you cum for me over the phone"

"But mark I'm in the bathroom"

"Do It make yourself cum for me"

"You said I wasn't to do that Mar… I mean Master you said only you were allowed to do that to me" She was unsure now as to what she had to do.

"Your choice slut do you do it because I asked? Or do you get punished for getting yourself wet. What's it to be. I can't do it. I can't finger you or slid my tongue inside you because you went out. I'm hard here and you aren't here to please me. Should I see if I can go pick someone up ?.Seeif they want me as their master, you don't seem to want to"

"Please master don't do this" Jess prayed he was only fucking with her head and wasn't going to go out, No he wouldn't do that he loved her. He said so. She pulled her jeans down.

"Answer me slut"

"I'm gonna cum for you Master I'm gonna masturbate for you" She pulled her thong down and started to finger herself she was almost at the edge about to go over.

"STOP" he shouted. "You are never to bring yourself off" .he wanted to give her release only him, he knew she needed to cum.

"Don't you fuckin dare slut"

" I have to I need to"

"NO you are mine to use and abuse. Pull your jeans up and go back to the table. Think of me gliding my tongue over you and be grateful that I 'm giving you my attention there are others who would have me" he hung up

Jess was so turned on but did what he said,. She sat back down trying not to move too much she knew if she did she would most probably cum.

Sarah and Jess had a long talk and decided to go round the centre and grab a few outfits before going to lunch. She had been out for 3 hours now and was wondering what Mark was doing, Had he gone out had he found someone? She knew he didn't know the area but it wouldn't stop him.

Mark was relaxing on her sofa watching sports. She had been out long enough, time to make another call.

Waiting for a seat at the café Jess phone rang. She answered half turning away from Sarah.

"Eager isn't he" Sarah laughed at 22 years she was happy to see her mum smiling.

"Mark what can I do…."

"MASTER Bitch now address me correctly" She hesitated

"Fuckin do it now"

" Mark not in public please" he hung up on her. Walking up to the table that Sarah had been shown she sat down and ordered. She quickly texted Mark to apologise for her behaviour.

His reply was cold. Fuck you .She called him she knew she had to do it and sod anyone who heard her, this man had her where he wanted her.

"Master" she said when he answered. Sarah looked twice at her mum did she hear right.

"Listen my little whore and you are one aren't you? Answer me"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master" Sarah was right she had heard her say that.

"Tell me whose whore you are?" she struggled

"Please don't make me" she said quietly , he hung up. He was so good at this game. She should have known he would be for god's sake his character on TV was well known for mind games and he was sure playing them now. Putting her phone away she turned to Sarah.

"Mum who was that?"

"Mark"

"Mum you and Mark play those games."Her mum went red."Mum it's between you and Mark he makes you happy and that's enough for me, but wow I bet he's good at that, the mind games that guy can play. Good on you, mum enjoy it" she gave her mum a hug. They finally headed back after about 5 hours. It was getting on to evening was coming in and as Sarah dropped her off at the cottage she noticed the fire was on she could see the glow from the windows. She walked in not sure how he would be. He was sat on the sofa nursing a brandy so he had found her stash. She dropped her bags and walked towards him getting on her knees she crawled between his legs. He had his black jeans on bare feet and no top, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. He looked so hot.

"Master" She pleaded her head down."I'm sorry" he ignored her pushed her away and went to refill his glass .It upset her that he did that but knew he deserved it. Standing in the door frame just watching her with the fire behind her she looked so small so lost in that sweatshirt.

"GET THE FUCK UP! and stand over there" he pointed to the corner of the room. She walked over with her head down, once she got there she felt something drop on the floor .Looking down she saw the collar.

"RIP THEM FUCKING CLOTHES OFF AND GET THAT ON, YOU THOUHT YOUR PUNSIHMENT WAS BAD BEFORE YOU'RE SCREWED NOW" he roared at her. Finishing his drink off, he slammed the glass down his anger getting the better off him. How dare she disobey him , he had waited over 5 hours for her .She was going to pay .He walked over to her and ripped the rest of her clothes off she was taking too slow. She put the collar on and waited. He had been hard most of the day wanting to be inside her slick wet heat ,only she could calm him.

"What do you want bitch"

"I want to please you master I'm sorry I couldn't do as you said"

"ENOUGH" he hit her across her face, pushing her to her knees.

"Make me cum"

She undid his jeans, taking his throbbing cock out she can see the veins on it big and thick. He thickens more when she licks around his shaft taking it in slowly .Grabbing her hair in his hands he forced his cock into her mouth making her gag. He wasn't even bothered about her feelings now, he was the master. Almost chocking she takes him in deeper her hands now playing with him rubbing and sucking she feels him tense. Roaring out his release, he fists her hair hurting her. She cleans his cock licking it clean.

"Get upstairs whore" She walked up wondering what he was going to do. Her face hurt where he had hit her and it had upset her that he had done she had agreed to this and any punishment he served out. Looking around her room there were candles on a few of there were candles on a few of the surfaces, he pushed her to the bed.

"Lie down" he ordered then snapped the handcuffs on her that were attached to the four poster bed. When he had finished she was spread eagled and open for his pleasure He looked at her in disgust and walked off. Jess must have fallen asleep for awhile as she was woken up by pain. Mark was pouring hot wax over her naked body

"Now bitch let's see how much pain you can take" Pouring it her on her breasts, legs, pussy. It hurt so much and she cried out her body burned

"QUIET or I gag you".He then stopped. Then started again pouring slowly she screamed in pleasure almost cumin there and then.

"IF YOU ARE WET WHORE IM NOT FUCKING YOU AGAIN". he felt her with his tongue

"Oh dear you are. Now shall I walk or stay?.Could you take it if I walked whore would you cry if I got up walked out that door and never came back".

"Please don't I'm begging you stay Master let me prove it" she was in heaven and hell. The ecstasy she felt she hung between that strange place, on the edge. Knowing he could push her over to the hardest orgasm she would ever have or bring her back to the pain and have her linger there for awhile.

"PROVE IT" he shouted in her face

"Did you dress as I asked? NO ." he poured the wax on her navel watching her move her body hearing her moan in bliss.

"Did you answer when I asked NO."

So what did you think I should do?"he waited patiently, wondering what she would do. He loved this woman so much and hoped she would be able to do this.

"Let me please you master"

"DO IT" he demanded. "Suck my cock make me cum. Then I'm going to untie you turn you over and fuck your ass. For hours and hours I'm going to fuck you whore I'm going to abuse you. Then and only then will I decide if you have made it up to me". He was true to his word, he took her every way he could and ways she had never thought about. She was surprised her body could take it. He used the wax a little more knowing if he wasn't careful it would scar. He abused her mentally calling her the lowest of the low, a slut, a whore. The whip and riding crop were used.

God, the stamina he had when he stopped using the toys and went to just plain fucking her. Men his age could never go as long as him but Mark had trained himself to last, he knew how to wring every bit of pleasure out of her body and he loved doing it.

He had been unsure that she would be able to handle him, but yet again she proved him wrong.

Finally 5 hours later he collapsed against her on the bed both their bodies sore, sweaty and shattered. He undid all her straps took her collar off and threw the lot across the room. Managing to lift himself slightly to get her comfortable he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep now darling" he whisper kissing her temple as she fell into a deep sleep, holding his woman close to his heart. He knew when she woke up the little mite would be in pain, he looked at his watch. Fuck had he really punished her that long, shit he prayed she would wake up. Looking at her body seeing what he had done didn't sit well with him, but she hadn't used her safe word. Stroking her back he felt the whip marks he would sort them when she awoke he had cream to sooth

He still couldn't believe how she had allowed him to abuse her body like that, thinking about it was getting him hard

What the hell hadn't 5 hours straight been enough! his body needed to take a time out.

This woman had taken everything he gave and more his English rose would be cherished and loved when she woke. He had done what he wanted and controlled her now it was up to her how this went after all she held his heart in her hand, would he tell her that no, not yet, if he did she would have him completely in her power

He wasn't ready for that yet, yes he told her he loved her but not how deep.

He closed his eyes her pulled her closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for your reviews, and for those who are following and adding the story as a favourite. I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

Jess woke around 11am hardly able to move she was sore but in a good way. Mark was nowhere in sight, edging slowly towards the edge of the bed she fell to the floor and crawled towards the bathroom door. Mark must have heard the bang as he appeared in the door way a second later, having rushed upstairs.

"Oh darlin" seeing her like that in pain was not something he liked even though he had caused it picking her up he helped her to the bathroom.

"Do you want to shower darlin?" he asked as she leaned against the wall. Jess nodded. Fuck he must have hurt her bad she couldn't talk to him, maybe it had been too much for her to ran his hands through his hair.

"Listen darlin im so…." Jess held her hand up

"Was it good for you Master". Shit Mark thought after all she had allowed him, to do this little thing still wanted him to control her. He could have broke her last night the way he had gone at her, his dark side had come out in force. To have the freedom to do what he wanted, the inner beast had roared with delight and leapt free. Thinking of it had him getting hard, she didn't need that now.

"Yes you were a good girl" he stroked her back feeling the damage, she never flinched. Pulling her to him he held her tight.

"Let's have a shower then we need to talk baby". Striping his clothes off he stepped in with her.

He helped her gently soaping her washing her hair. Today she was his to protect and love. He couldn't help that he was getting harder and tried to will it to go away, yeah right having her naked in front of him touching her, there was no way he wouldn't get hard. Jess felt it behind her. she wanted him, yes she was sore but the hot water had helped a little. Turning round she moved his head down to kiss him, her tongue forcing his mouth open .He let her take control of the kiss, not too sure where this was going but he sure was going to enjoy the ride. Her hand went down to his cock teasing it to attention.

Mark tore his mouth away "No Jess darlin you are too sore"

"Mark please I need you"

"No" he stood firm on this she was too sore if he took her again as he wanted he could damage her. Attempting to push her away he tried to move out the shower, Jess somehow got to her knees and grabbed his cock licking her tongue around the tip and scrapping her teeth along it as she sucked it in deep. Mark was a goner he wasn't happy that she disobeyed him but god her hot mouth made him want to cum

"You want to fuck jess, eh? Raw fucking rutting like animals?" was that him saying those words to her he was pissed beyond belief.

"I need it Mark" after what they had done last night ,she really shouldn't be able to take him again not for awhile. For fucks sake he had to help her walk to the bathroom. He pushed her away it was hard to do but he had to, he was too fired up, too angry. He wasn't hurting her today.

"NO" he got out the shower.

Jess was pissed so he could take her last night as her master but not today as Mark. What the hell was wrong with him. She watched him walk into the bedroom, his hands clenched at his sides.

"FUCK YOU MARK. I'll find someone who can handle me and get the job done right maybe a younger man." She smirked to herself. Mark stormed back in pushing her against the wall lifting her legs up around his waist he rammed into her going until he reached his climax. Jess followed a few seconds later screaming out his name.

"NEVER threaten me with going somewhere else. I got the job done right baby you couldn't fuckin walk this morning" he snarled. He kissed her deep his hands moving up and down her body. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She was smiling

"You little bitch, you weren't going to go anywhere were you?"

"Why Mark when you can get the job done sooo good, after all you threatened me the same yesterday"

"I love you darlin, everything about you finish get ready sweetheart. I need to talk to you"

Jess looked through her drawers pulling out pants etc with it came her old pill packet , god she hadn't taken them for over a year. Oh shit over a year Jess's head took off, they hadn't used protection what was she thinking. She wasn't thinking at all, she had acted like a fuckin kid. Shit Shit Shit. Yes she was 40 but she could still have kids fuck. She looked at her phone what was the !.Oh god Jess enough swearing that will not help. She paced up and down, calm down Jess, it will be ok. She thought. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, hell she was too old to have them, no way, she would make sure she got a new batch later from the doctors.

"Darlin you coming down" Mark shouted

Pushing it to the back of her mind she went downstairs.

Looking up he smiled he had done her some breakfast and a tea. He remembered in between their exchanges she loved tea not coffee. Sitting down with his coffee he watched her eat.

"Jess baby, I can only stay till tomorrow, so I want you to come back to the USA with me". There he had laid it out on the line.

Jess almost spit her food out."You want me to what?"

"Come back with me darlin" his hands slipping around her waist pulling her up.

"What the hell's over there for me Mark?.She looked at him

"Oh An old washed up wrestler who takes a long time getting the job done, who likes to be your master, whilst fucking your brains out. I don't beg baby, but I am please come back with me".

"I can't Mark " He looked shattered.

Smiling at him "I will be back next week and I'm staying"

"You tease" he laughed "I really thought… Oh wow….How?". She explained how Stacy had offered the job and with Sarah accepting the one at the sea life centre. "But darlin I'm going to be on my own for a few days can you trust me?". Knowing he would never do anything to hurt his woman, he wanted to see her reaction.

"Mark you fuck around on me and I will punish you. Last night is nothing to what I would do to you". She grabbed his cock squeezing hard."If this gets used by anyone or you bring yourself off before I get there you are punished is that clear? ".He just stared at her in shock.

When I get over there I'm your master Mark for a whole day and night. Now baby do you think you can handle that". She slowly walked away still sore and uncomfortable but happy she had put her point across. He grabbed her to him rubbing his hardening cock into her backside.

"If that's what you think you can do baby I'd like to see you try. And no sex for you today, just rest and movies"

"Fuck that Mark, you go tomorrow and I won't see you for five days". She walked away halting on the stairs "Oh Mark I'm naked under this t-shirt". She went up to the room, hearing him running up the stairs. "Took you long enough" he tackled her on to the bed. They stayed there most of the day.

Jess didn't want him to leave, however she had things to clear up this end and if he screwed up she was walking. Dropping him off at the airport she was pulled into a tight hug "See ya soon darlin", he whispered in her ear.

"Remember Mark you do anything with this" she squeezed him hard her nails digging in through his denim."You will be fucked and I mean it, I have the toys to do it" Mark actually shivered kissing her hard. "I won't baby".

Glenn met him at the airport hours later, It was good to be home but he sure missed jess already.

"Hey mate how'd it go? Did you chase her down?"

"yep and she's coming out next week, well in five days, to work for Stacy, but looking at your face you already knew that didn't you". Glenn chuckled seeing his friend happy that little girl had done wonders for Mark, in a short space of time. Three nights later they went out for a few drinks, joining a couple of the others in a nightclub. He was thinking of Jess wondering what she would be doing, he had tried to ring her a few times today, no reply. Thank god she would be here soon, they had talked a lot over the last few days. Yeah the phone sex was good too but nothing like the real thing. The worse thing was she would only allow him to get her off with words he's was banned. He felt like he was walking around with blue balls. He was going to fuck her senseless when he saw her.

Stacy and Glenn were at it on the dance floor again. Mark remembered when jess and he were on a dance floor. Shit his cock just got hard thinking of her moving against him, suddenly someone sat on his lap.

"Well hello there Mark, wow that is some hard on I hope it's for me". It was the his ex Michelle. She was drunk and he had to hold her on his lap to keep her straight, "What do you want Michelle"

"I miss you baby, feeling you against me you miss me too" she went to kiss him moving her body to the beat, rocking against him, it sure didn't do anything to help his hardening cock. If anything it made him want Jess more. Trying to move her from him he politely asked her to get off.

"Leave it Michelle we are over you fucked around on me, so why would I want that back".

He wasn't really interested the only thing that would interest him would be a 5ft red hair woman. In a tight pair of leather pants high heeled boots and a t-shirt so tight you knew she wasn't wearing a bra. ust Just like the woman who had appeared in the nightclub watching everything he was doing. Jess walked straight up to him noticing how he had almost flung the blonde away. She had seen what had happened and knew Mark was trying his best to get rid of her, but punishment had to be done. As Michelle staggered off Mark pulled Jess in between his legs and kissed her with so much passion. She grabbed his hard on and squeezed tightly. He moaned half in pain half in pleasure.

"Fuck jess"

"Don't fuck Jess me you had that piece of shit sat in your lap Mark is this for her?" she squeezed harder. Mark was confused how could she think he wanted that.

"No baby it's not for Michelle". Oh so he knew her name, it hadn't registered as yet it was his ex wife. Annoyed she unbuckled his jeans luckily the table hid what she was doing

"Fuck Jess no not in the club" He tried to stop her.

"Mark what did you agree when I came back?" Oh she was so going to enjoy this she had come back earlier having sorted everything out in the UK, to be his master, she wouldn't be his mistress. The way she was going to dominate him it would feel like he been done over by a man.

"Tell me Mark what did we agree?"

"Jess baby you've had me hard for the last three nights and wouldn't let me cum it's what you have done" He pushed his cock into her hands he couldn't help it .His body craved her touch

"MARK I will ask you one more time .What did we agree?"

He didn't want to do this, he was the fucking undertaker for god's sake, he was not being led around like a whipped pussy boy no way!. Jess moved away.

"Well Mark I'm sorry you're not strong enough to handle me. So I'm gonna go find me a younger man, you obviously can't fulfil my needs". By the time he had zipped his pants up she had disappeared. No way in hell was anyone touching his English rose she was his, like he was hers. Looking around the club he found her just about to go down a passageway near the back with a young lad, he blew. Storming over he grabbed the lad from her and threw him into the wall.

"Nice going idiot" she turned to was no mistaking the danger in him. She could see it in the way he moved in his eyes. He was blazing moving towards her she backed up down the dark area he had found her in, she came to the wall at the end and could move no further. Mark had her trapped she knew she was in deep shit.

He kissed her deeply his hands moving hers up above her head and held them there.

"Only I fuck you Jess don't ever pull that shit on me again" she tried to break free but he held her fast.

"Whatever Mark ,I hadn't got him off yet" One of his hands went around her throat squeezing tight

"You only get me off you little bitch, just me! not some young man you meet in a club. He can't please you jess. He couldn't take you to the brink of pleasure, he wouldn't have a clue how to tame you baby so don't fuck with his head"

"Yeah well you pissed me off making promises you can't…."

"Yes I can and when your my mistress I will prove it, but not in a god damn club when I haven't seen you for days .I missed you" He let go of her throat kissing it gently where his hand had been, moving in closer he picked her up so her legs went around his waist. Kissing her deeply he started to thrust his cock against her pushing her into the wall. It felt so good to have her wrapped around him, she was moving against him trying to find her pleasure. She felt him through her pants and wanted more.

"That's it baby feel how hard you make me, I've been like this the last few days. You haven't let me cum and I want that NOW" he put her down and pushed her to her knees, checking behind him that no one was about to come and disturb them. He unzipped his pants "NOW JESS I got you off on the phone now return the favour with your hot mouth" Jess grabbed him her lips flowing over him. His hands hit the wall above her head looking down he watched her sucking him in.

"Yes suck me hard and fast I want to cum Jess". A ragged moan came from his throat as salty warmth spurted on her tongue. Looking up she knew he was close his lips parted with harsh breaths. At that moment Mark was completely at her mercy needing to climax he muttered all the things he was going to do to her when he fucked her later in bed.

"Jess milk me baby make me cum for you" His neck arched as he came hard and brutal in a hot rush."Fuck Jess" his legs almost went beneath him. He had needed that and only his English rose could give it to him. Pulling her up he kissed her tasting his juices on her lips and in her mouth with his tongue. He went to zip himself up pulling her close. "Thank you darlin I needed that". Mark went to the restroom as Jess went back to the table. She was hugged by Stacy as soon as she got there.

"It's so good to see you Jess I won't ask if you have bumped into Mark I can tell the smile on your face". They chatted for awhile, Jess noticed Mark hadn't come back looking around for him she noticed him on the dance floor with the blonde from before all over him. He was actually trying to get away but Jess didn't see it like that. Stacy noticed her and looked over to see Mark

"Come on Jess he's trying to get her away from him, that's his ex wife Michelle. Glenn go rescue him sweetheart"

"Stac I'm outta here" She knew now how Mark must have felt seeing her with the boy and he was a boy not a man like Mark a stupid little boy. She walked out and hailed a cab to the hotel. Tonight he could go fuck himself.

"Where is she Stac?" Mark came back with Glenn more than annoyed with Michelle what the hell was she playing at. He hadn't seen her for almost a year, why now, when Jess had come into his life .The kid she had wasn't his so he no reason to bother with her.

"Sorry Mark she's gone back to her hotel, leave it till tomorrow she's exhausted from the flight and she's not thinking properly".

"Which hotel, Stac ?"

"NO Mark I said leave her". He walked off pulling his phone out there was no way he was leaving her alone.

"What Mark" she didn't sound happy answering after the second ring.

"Baby why'd you go? "

"Oh I don't know Mark maybe cos your blonde ex wife was all over you almost fucking you on the dance floor"

"I tried to get her off I didn't do anything wrong" she hung up, he was standing outside the nightclub wondering what to do. Calling her again.

"Baby don't hang up, I'm sor…."

"Sorry what Mark?" Oh shit, he knew by her voice she was going to punish him, hadn't he said not tonight, but then Michelle had put the last nail in his coffin. He was screwed, he knew it.

"Mistress" he muttered.

"What was that Mark didn't hear you"

"MISTRESS" he shouted ignoring the people who turned to look at him. Ok so it was out of character for him but fuck what they thought, he knew what Jess wanted and he was going to give in – he had to.

"Good boy told you I would get what I wanted, you will come to my room" she gave him the address."You have a lot of making up to do and pleasing me is top of your list. Isn't it?" He didn't answer quick enough, she hung up..Calling her back he got into his role.

"Mistress how can I please you?"

"get to my room you little shit the punishment starts now, You have 10 minutes DO NOT LET me down". He shut the phone off calculating the distance, he knew it would take longer. Sod the cabs waiting at the curb it would be quicker to was going to submit to her demands, and he would be eager to serve her.

Jess was waiting tapping her thigh length boot on the wooden floor every minute he was late she was going to use the strap on him. No kindness after what she had seem tonight. Stacy had been right in what she had told Mark she wasn't thinking correctly, he should have left her well alone, tonight was all about punishment his..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter **

Mark arrived at her room 10 minutes later then she had asked. Knocking he waited his head down.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS ? Ten minutes late" he sensed her mood was different to any he had seen before.

"You disgust me, with that smell, what did you do run?"

"Yes"

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes mistress"

"Get in there and get a fucking shower then back here naked". He did what was ordered coming back, with a towel around his waist he watched her walk around. His cock stiffened she was dressed in her boots he loved so much god she could just wear them nothing else and fuck him he would be in heaven .A short black skirt, did she have underwear on?. She bent over to get something that answered his question. No.

Her top was a tight black vest with Evil in red written on it, reminded him off his big evil phase. She turned to him to him a riding crop in her hand

"Towel off now" he just watched her, not moving, wanting to see how she would make him. Walking slowly towards him she ran the riding crop down his torso to the top of the towel. With a quick flick hitting him she demanded "NOW". Shit that stung, but hey he had had worse in the ring. Dropping the towel he let it fall to the floor his cock hard and throbbing, pre-cum already showing at the tip. He heard a clip, shit the little bitch had put a cock ring on him. He moved his hands down to take it off, he wasn't having that. She hit him hard with the crop.

"LEAVE IT" He looked at her pleading in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't like it tough shit he was going to get worse.

"Get over there" she pushed him towards the bed, hitting him with the crop. He felt so hot he wanted to cum yet bloody couldn't, the bitch made sure of that .She pushed him face down and used the handcuffs to restrain him.

"Now who was that bitch you were dancing with huh?"

"Baby"

"WRONG Answer, Who is she?"

"My ex mistress" She let the riding crop slid over his shoulders down his back to his butt then hit him four times. She loved looking at his butt watching it redden.

"So you thought it was ok to dance with her in front of me? Have her all over you when I came into the club". He shook his head

"ANSWER ME"

"No mistress" the riding crop came hard down on to his butt. He was going to be sore come tomorrow but the pleasure he felt. God his cock was throbbing he'd never had a cock ring on before and he wasn't that sure he liked it, but he had promised.

" You will think I'm Master more than Mistress when I've finished with you. What did I say to you when I dropped you at the airport?" Fuck no! Surely she wouldn't trying to turn around he saw her take lubrication oil out of the bag and was that a…., shit, It was a fuckin butt plug. He gulped praying to god she wouldn't use that, if she did she was so going to pay.

"TELL ME"

"You said if I fucked around I would be fucked" dreading the thought that she may actually do it. Jess grabbed his left foot and tied it to the bed post, Shit she was really going to do this. He couldn't believe it.

"Mistress please I beg don't punish me like this"

"Did I say you could talk?" this time she got the paddle out and whacked him four or five times. She was through being nice his body could take it and take it he would. Lubricating her finger she teased his tight butt sliding further and further in. It hurt so much the red hot pain feeling her finger going in and out she put another in and he almost came off the bed .His cock screaming to cum it's was burning a hole through the sheet and hurt like hell he was sure it was going to exploded.

"Your cock, your mouth and your ass belongs to me. To be fucked as I see fit"

Then wow, he yelled out fuck what the hell was that his butt was on fire. The fucking bitch had put the butt plug in almost ripping him in half. She then turned it on vibrating through him, getting used to the pain he went over the line to pleasure. She ran the crop up and down his long legs around his butt then brought it down hard. Again he let out a yell, she had caught the butt plug a few times .Oh god did she love this power having him beneath her shaking.

"Mistress please I need to cum" Loving everything she was doing to him, realising tomorrow he wouldn't be able to walk. She felt a little sorry for him, putting her hands under his body she released the cock ring.

"You may cum" He did bellowing out . Fuck that was, wow that was, he went light headed his feelings all over the place his butt in pain his cock wanting to sink in her. He had never wanted to please her so much as he did now. Taking the butt plug out with a pop she licked his back nipping and biting hard in places bringing blood. She didn't care he had fucked as far as she was concerned and she had threatened she would fuck him . Undoing the handcuffs he turned over struggling the lie on his back fuck his anus hurt, it had been so good. Looking at his woman he was shocked that something as small as her had done that to him.

"You can put your collar on now" What the hell hadn't she already punished him. She threw it at him this was his test now. The butt plug he had no control over she had restrained him, the collar was his choice. She wanted to see if he would completely allow her to take full control. Mark knew she was testing him and he so wanted to please her. Taking the collar he put it on, yeah this almost 7ft wrestler who had beat larger things down in the ring submitted to her. He loved her so much,he would do anything to please her.

Jess knew then and there she had made the right decision to stay. He loved her he just proved it, by going against everything he stood for and submitted. She wasn't going to tell him that though, no he still had to make her cum. She needed to her pussy was soaking wet and all down to him allowing her freedom of his body. He knelt down in front of her, without being asking, awaiting her order.

"You are going to lick me and use your fingers to make me cum, If you don't the I'm using the whip". It was a cat of nine tails whip, a multi-tailed whip, that could cause so much pain the feeling would be mind blowing. Mark didn't know if he wanted to please or be punished. Hell whatever he did she would use it on him anyway.

Mark inched forward pushing her skirt up he could see her dripping pussy. He licked her lightly then nipped her clit. Working her up to her climax, she came quickly, already on the edge from what he had allowed her to do to him, licking his lips he looked up at her. Her legs gave way and he moved her to the bed. Pulling her legs over his shoulders he went down on her again he wanted so bad to please his mistress .His long tongue went deep inside her his fingers pinching her clit, not able to get enough of her he took her to heights only he could do. Truthfully he wanted to thrust into her with his cock, which had been begging for release.

Mistress may I please you with my cock" Grabbing the whip she hit him across his back. He roared with pain.

"Did I tell you to talk? Well did I?"

"No mistress" He stopped what he was doing and waited, bending down in front of her he took his punishment. Cock twitching all the time aching to cum.

"Don't you fucking cum , don't you dare" God she was fantastic she had all the control.

Climbing back on the bed she put her legs apart" See this…" he wouldn't look up until she told him to.

"She what you do to your mistress, Look at me you piece of shit, See how wet you make me" he looked at her his eyes full of desire.

"I'm gonna finish this off. You don't deserve to" She pointed at him with the whip.

"Why should I allow a shit like you to have ?"

"I don't know mistress I don't deserve you". Using the whip she went to town on his back blood coming through the welts. He took it not a word was said from his mouth. He was her whipping boy and he loved it, most importantly he deserved it. After almost two hours she stopped there wasn't a piece on his body left un- touched. He was a withering mess on the floor, between ecstasy and pain, on the edge, just like she had been not too many nights ago. Pulling his eyes up to hers, he watched her get herself off. She had said he didn't deserve to, it hurt him to watch her do it, he wanted to be the one who gave her the pleasure with his cock, at least she hadn't gone to anyone else. She took his collar off and put the toys away leaving him lying there in blood and sweat she went to get a shower .Cruel yes but he deserved it, she had warned him he would be fucked and he had suffered the consequences.

Mark was in so much pain, he collapsed where he was, there was no way he was moving he couldn't. He hurt really hurt the workouts he did the fights in the ring were nothing to what she had just put him through. His whole body was a mess his butt sore his cock still needing release. She had played the mistress well, more than he had ever hoped. Trying to move, he wanted to get a little more comfortable, fuck he couldn't. Jess had a long hot shower feeling so much better she got on her sweatpants and a short cropped top. Grabbing a towel and dipping in to warm water she got the cream and went to tend Mark. He had not moved shit she had damaged him. The welts, the blood, she was so drained from the flight and everything she had not realised how she had total lost control.

"Mark" he didn't move

"Mark baby" he looked up she could see the pain he was in."Oh baby I'm so sorry" Managing to lift his finger to her lips.

"No I pushed you to do this I could take it" He struggled to speak "Thank you Mistress" He fell into an exhausted sleep.

Jess tended to him as he slept, cleaning his back getting rid of the blood, using the cream to sooth his pain. Grabbing the bedding and a few pillows she settled next to him holding him close, wondering if she had been too rough. She had never treated anyone as harsh as she had Mark. She settled into sleep.

Sleep had done him good, yet he was still sore, slowly crawling to the bathroom, every movement hurt his anus, he lay his head against the cold tiled floor. How could any woman enjoy being taken like that never was he doing that to Jess again no matter how much she begged. Somehow he managed the strength to get in the bath, there was no chance he could stand for a shower. Shit he had a fucking meeting with the script writers later and Vince, no way he could make it. He could easily cry there in the warm water his muscles relaxed. Jess walked in glad to see him awake.

"Mark are you….."

"Come here baby" she walked over to him sinking down to the floor next to the bath.

"Wow darlin who would have thought you could bring the undertaker to his knees, do you know how much I love you. Give me a day to relax and I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you for hours. You never allowed my cock release darlin and that sure needs sorting, but he ain't up to anything at the moment."he laughed, stroking her hair as he talked.

" Jess baby I need some help here to get out" Somehow someway they managed together to get him to the bed, Mark was walking like he'd been fucked by a horse. Lying him down she made sure he was comfortable before ordering food from room service. She just hoped the people in the next room had not been too disturbed with the noises coming from her room. After eating she left him to sleep and recover. She met up with Stacy to go through her job, as well as look into getting a place to rent .It was almost 7-00pm when she returned to the hotel room. Mark was awake lounging against the pillows.

"Hey baby how was your day?" he asked it was so good to see her. He had missed her when she had gone, which was a new feeling to him.

"OK" climbing onto the bed she hugged him. "How you feeling"

"Like I've been punished" he smirked."Darlin that was mind blowing what you did ummm" he had to be careful he didn't want to get hard again .He wasn't up to taking her. Jess nipped into the shower and Mark ordered food. They ate whilst talking

"So baby what exciting things have you been up to?"

"Looking for a place to rent"

"What?"

"Looking for a place"

"Yeah yeah I got that but why?"

"Errrr I need a place to live". He hadn't explained himself well.

"Darlin when I asked you to come back, yes I know you had the job, but I wanted you to move in with me"

"Ohhhhh" she certainly had not expected that. It was too soon or was it. They had done things to each other that pushed the boundaries. The trust they had amongst them, was better than most couples had after being together for years, maybe this could work.

"Ok Mark I would love to".

He kissed her deeply "I'm glad darling I want to love and protect you."He had changed so much these last week or so since meeting her. Had it only been that length of time.

Moving into his was fun she couldn't believe how big it was, compared to her small cottage. Things were great, she saw Mark in a different light, he wasn't the controlling bastard she thought he was. He was actually caring and loving. However he enjoyed being her master, which he did more often now. That part of their relationship changed the night she had gone out with the Diva's.

It wasn't her fault well that's what she kept telling herself. They had asked her and Stacy to go out , after doing a few hours autograph signing for the charity. It was a strictly no men night, which they didn't do that often. Most of them had boyfriends, so it was good to leave them all at home. Jess had got dressed up in a tight black dress, with one sleeve off the shoulder. She had put high heels on and done her hair in curls, knowing she looked hot she went downstairs to say goodbye to Mark.

"What the hell no baby you are not going out like that"

"ehhhh?"

"I said you are not going out like that. Now go upstairs and change"

"Yeah Mark whatever" she brushed past him to go to the door. Slamming her against the wall he got in her face. "I said get the fuck upstairs and change I am not having you going out like that"

"I don't care what you think Mark".

He hit the wall next to her head "GET THE FUCK upstairs ". Jess heard a horn beep outside going under Marks arm she moved to the door.

"Mark you are not my master so you do not tell me what the hell to wear. Go Fuck yourself" Leaving him there shocked he watched her get in the car. To slow to stop her. Oh that bitch was going to pay. He knew it was an all girls night, but he was sure the boys would like to see what the girls were up to. Yeah he knew complete bastard .Jess settled next to Stacy in the bar she was on edge and unsure why. She had been tired a lot lately but then with the move and the job, Sarah had moved out to the US too.

Jess and Mark had played their games a lot it took her energy more lately. She thought back to three weeks ago they had been together a month and she had used the ball gag on him. She laughed to herself as the girls talked. Oh yes that had been fun, he'd pissed her off made a comment about one of his ex's being better than her. It was like taking a red flag to a bull she went mental had Mark tied to the chair with the gag in his mouth before he had time to react. She used that whip on him her favourite the cat o nine tails. He didn't walk out of that room for over two days. Sure taught him not to ever say Sara's name or hers in the same sentence. Funny that he never mentioned her name again. Turning to Stacy she was sure she saw John and Glenn walk into the bar out the corner of her eye. No not possible they were at home. "Hey Stacy don't look yet but I am sure I've just seen Glenn and John walk in".

"What? where?"

"Over there " she pointed they had disappeared out of her line of vision." Hey Mickie" she shouted over "What's Johnny boy doing tonight?"

"He's at home why?"

"I'm sure I've just seen him walk in must have been mistaken" She looked over and sure enough Mark had joined them too, followed by Phil, and a few others."Rephrase that I'm not girls we are being spied on".

"Stacy what do you think we should do?" she smirked

She turned to the gang. "Girls are you up for a little fun seeing as the guys are watching. None of them were pleased their men had followed them so were up to doing anything.

"Right girls I believe a good few drink are in order before we hit the dance floor .There are a group of young lads over there. Giving us the looks, shall we go girls". She knew this was one thing that would piss mark off, she was good at manipulating him, when it came to his age. Teasing him she would get someone younger to please her .Even though he kept her fully satisfied and could last longer than any boy half his age. Unlike most men Mark had got better with age, He was at his best when he went all night. Since they had been together he had never fucked her less than 3 hours straight, oh yeah he could always get the job done. The eight girls moved over to the lads table, they were in their 20's and thought their birthdays had come early. Drinks were ordered and the girls flirted, enjoying the fact their partners were watching but knew they wouldn't do anything rash. Jess's mobile went off she had a text, she ignored it, again it buzzed. Looking down at it she saw it was Mark, DO NOT PISS ME OFF he had written. Putting the phone back into her bag, she leaned closer to the young lad she was talking to. He was around 26, well built, blonde short hair, not her type. She loved the tall dark tattooed and hot as fuck but he didn't need to know that. Mickie and Stacy were sure having fun with the guys they were chatting up and even took to the dance floor with them. Jess took a quick look up and could see that John and Glenn were not happy. Well serves them right they should have stayed at home, deep down she knew it had been Mark's idea to get them out.

She dared a quick look up oh yeah he was pissed, she didn't have to see his eyes his whole body language said it., and the way he held his bottle. Dan the boy she had been speaking to asked her to dance, so they joined the others on the floor. Jess, Mickie and Stacy had the whole bar watching them they were good dancers and involved the lads in their moves. About an hour later they sat down to grab a drink jess's phone had been vibrating in her bag. She pulled it out Baby I'm giving you one warning drop the boy and get your ass over here. You've proved your point. She looked straight at Mark showing him she had deleted the face changed and he took his phone out, jess you've had your chance NOW YOUR MASTER DEMANDS YOU TOO. Oh no no he wasn't pulling that shit on her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

She turned to Dan "Please excuse me I need to go to the restroom" taking her phone with her she was going to give Mark a blasting. He had already seen her go and followed. Jess got to the bathroom and was about to text when the door slammed open. Looking up in the mirror she saw Mark, he had that shirt on that turn her on. It was green matched his eyes, fitted his toned body so well, the top three buttons open she could just see his silver chain. With black pants and shoes hair in a ponytail he was every woman's wet dream He was her wet dream that was for sure.

"No need to text me darlin, just tell me to my face" Oh how she wanted to smack that face, how dare he follow her.

"Why Mark? What are you playing at with this shit" shutting the door behind him he locked the door

"WHY" he shouted," Look at you Jess fuck you are a walking hard on for each and every man out there. I didn't want you coming out like that" He walked to her keeping his anger under control he thought he was in the right, he didn't realise how controlling he was with her, how jealous he was . Jess wanted to scream and shout, wanting to hurt him doing this .She wasn't happy and when Jess wasn't happy her sense of right and wrong went out of the window .Allowing Mark to come to her she waited till he was behind her, enclosing his arms around her, he pulled her back to his chest.

"Come on baby lets go home. I'll take you to bed and fuck your brains out" That's where Mark went wrong if he had been calmer he would have used the right words and maybe she would have been tempted to go home. But he hadn't and she let loose elbowing him in the stomach he doubled over she turned quickly and brought her knee up knocking his jaw hard. Oh she was so glad she had this dress on to do that. Mark went down "FUCK JESS what the hell" She pulled his ponytail stretching his head back.

"Continue following me Mark and I will fuck Dan in front of you" letting go in disgust she turned and walked to the door .It was just words, they both knew it, she had now challenged him.

"Don't do it Jess, you walk out that door and even god won't be able to help you"

"I'll take my chances" she unlocked the door, understanding now that Mark had slipped into master mode . Taking that into account and the fact he was livid was the biggest turn on for them both. The night was still young and Jess wanted to party.

Going back to the others she suggested they moved onto another bar taking the lads with them,. Walking out she turned and saw Mark coming out the bathroom blowing him a kiss he caught it and licked his lips. Poor little Jess wouldn't know what hit her .Giving them a good head start and the fact Mickie let John know where they were going next ,he casually sat down with the others and drank his beer. His English rose was showing her thorns and he would take great pleasure in pruning her. He got a hard on just thinking about it. Time to move on and see what trouble Jess had got into next. The girls had got to the next bar , which was also a club, they ordered drinks and just enjoyed themselves. It felt good to let go, her senses went on overload he had arrived she could feel him. Looking around she saw him he hadn't found her yet, half listening to Dan she watched him. The confidence in which he held himself., some people would call it cocky but she loved it.

Stacy nudged her ."Why don't you go get him it's obvious you want him with you, hell I would rather have Glenn over here than this boring group of guys" .

"I'm proving a point" she replied she looked back at Dan, it wouldn't be fair to bring him into their game. She knew what Mark had in mind and bringing an innocent into it was not good. The mood he was in Dan could get hurt, and that wouldn't be fair.

The girls had, enough they wanted their men and the lads had already spotted some new ladies in the far corner so off they went. Dan went to hug her and thanked her for listening to him as he had talked about his girlfriend.. Mark choose that time to look over he had seen the hug, he saw red, someone else had touched her. Fighting to keep his anger under control he looked for Jess she had gone to the crowded bar area to get some drinks. Seeing her move into a darken corner waiting for the barman to serve her. Mark walked up behind her putting one hand on the bar the other round her waist.

"You pissed me off Jess" he spoke quietly in her ear his tongue flicking out to taste it.. Whilst catching the bartenders eye to serve them. He pulled her tight against him letting her feel his cock, he sent her wild when he was like this.

She could feel his hunger pouring off him grabbing his hand that was around her waist she moved it down.

"Jess" his voice heated with lust. She had pushed him to this since he told her to get up the stairs and change. Grabbing her bare thigh he squeezed "Open for me Jess".

Balancing her foot on the rail running around the bottom of the bar. He rubbed her through her thong, moving his fingers through her cleft.

Mark ordered the drinks as if nothing was going on, after all no one could see them properly and he was damn sure people in the club were doing worse than he was. Jess grinded her ass into his hard cock wanting to cum right there inches away from other people.

"That's it bitch" his fingers pushing her thong to the side and two sank in."I'm going to fuck you for hours ."

Mark kept his fingers inside her deep in her wet soaked pussy and left them there. The drinks were paid for as she grounded her hips into his hands working towards her orgasm. His palm pressed into her and massaged Jess came. Gripping the bar she held on as pleasure went through her. Mark pulled his fingers out and licked them clean."Mark"

"Master now Jess you went over the line when you fuckin left me at the last bar"

He followed Jess back to the table the gang where now all happy sitting on their partners laps. Stacy was all over Glenn "Get a room you two" Mark grumbled, saying that after what he and Jess had just done at the bar he had no room to talk. He grabbed Jess's hand pulling her onto his her neck he told her what he was going to do to her when he got her home. How he would use the whip for her disobedience, the cuffs to restrain her, it would be the cat o nine tails the one she knew would hurt.

She shivered in need "You'd like that wouldn't you bitch, I can feel your need coming off you .Are you ready to take your punishment?" Jess nodded, the rest of them were getting ready to leave too. Walking to the door he held it open as they all went out. Jess walked ahead for a few minutes. As she did, Dan was there getting into a cab.

"Hey Jess thanks for everything " he called over, before she knew it he had come over kissed her on the lips and rushed into the cab.

Turning to find Mark she bumped into Glenn. She was confused where was he."He's gone Jess the minute he saw that lad kiss you he walked off. It was either that or punch the guy". Shit it wasn't her fault she didn't ask Dan to kiss her. She had hurt the man she loved through no fault of her own. She got into Stacy's car hurt and upset what would he do now. The lights were on when the car pulled up at the house.

"Be kind with him Jess" Glenn said "I have never seen him the way he is with you"

Jess nodded, saying goodbye with a promise for lunch tomorrow. Walking in the house she saw Mark nursing a Jack Daniels on the sofa.

"Mark"

"Don't" His voice full of anger she watched him get up and pour himself another glass toss it back and refill it.

"Do you like him Jess? Did you want to fuck him like you said in the restroom". Jess started crying she was getting emotional this wasn't like her.

"No Mark, never I only want you. I love you"

Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the door frame .Jess moved closer needing to be near him

"Did you cum for me, when I had my fingers inside you, or was it for that little shit"

She couldn't believe he would think that. How had it all changed, she had told him time and time again it was him she wanted .She loved him, it was just some fun to piss him off, he knew that didn't he.

"Only you baby, only you make me cum like that in the bar. For fucks sake Mark where is this coming from?".His insecurity is where it came from, his jealousy, the fact he couldn't live without her and that scared the fuck out of him.

"He kissed you" Grabbing his glass she finished what he was drinking god it burned inside her. Mark sagged against the door. Dropping the glass on the floor she went for him, opening the zip on his pants.

He caught her fingers tightly "What the fuck are you doing Jess?"

"Cum in my mouth wash his kiss away" she begged

There was a pause he was so still.

"Please Mark"

With a curse he released her "Do it"

Pulling his cock out she nuzzled her check against his groin and balls inhaling his tongue followed his thick veins over the length of him licking him up and down. Sucking. Licking, she milked him tasting his pre-cum lapping it up. Mark was normal so vocal and it upset her, that he wouldn't speak. He came his rich taste on her tongue, he filled her mouth. Pulling her up he ripped her thong fingering her seeing how wet she was.

"Take everything off leave your heels on"

She did as he asked standing in front of him naked in all her glory. He loved her body, he loved her.

"It turns you on to suck my cock doesn't it bitch?"

"Yes"

"YES WHAT"

"Yes master"

"Why did you allow him to kiss you"

"I didn't" He walked away to the sofa sitting down he motioned her to come to him as he undid his shirt letting her see his taut had already taken his black pants off. She then noticed a small bandage on his torso. Moving his shirt quickly out of the way. She was upset that he had got hurt. When had he done that, her fingers moved to touch it.

"No don't"

"But Mark what did you do?" sod the master role he had been hurt.

"Please me bitch" she wanted to comfort him but he would not allow her. Pulling her head back with her hair hurting, leaning down he spoke through gritted teeth demanding she please him.

Her gaze never leaving his she moved onto his lap taking his cock into her hands moving up and down .His neck twitched in pleasure he was straining against her hand as she rubbed him. Climbing on his lap she moved both her knees on either side letting the top push inside of her then she slammed down.

"Fuck" he bit out

His uncontrolled outburst spurred her on moving up and down his body giving way to how he really felt.

"You are all I want Master, just you"

"You forgot that tonight . Why did you let him kiss you"

"I didn't"

"Then shut up and make me cum"

"Fuck you"

"Yes that's the idea"

Tears ran down her face "Don't treat me like this"

"Jess" his voice low filled with warning "You want to stop you know what to say".

The safe word he brought it up to test her,.she fucked him with everything she had, making him cum again. Her body desperate for release she had pleased him twice, but he prevented her from coming.

"Tell me why Jess" he growled "For fucks sake WHY?"

"I didn't" she yelled trying to grind herself on him to come. He had her filled up with his hard cock holding her there not allowing her any movement. He pulled out of her flipped her over the sofa her face away from him her backside in his face. Hitting her hard across it he demanded again why.

She needed to come this was punishment to her not the pleasure and pain he normally did, it was pure anger that pushed him.

"tell me why Jess you knew I was near"

"I didn't damn you. I didn't fucking know he was going to do that"

"Did you want it"

"NO"

He slammed into her fucking her thoroughly.

"Tell me jess are you thinking of him now? Are you wishing it were his cock inside you fucking your pussy?"

He thrust in her again, she wanted to come reaching down to play with her stopped her

"No" jess was screaming out. He continued to pro long her orgasm. Then slammed hard into her finally making her come.

"I hate you" she sobbed

"No you don't, you hate that I can control your body, my stubborn rose"

He moved down in between her legs licking her clit making her cum again. Her back arched in orgasm she lost count of the times he took her. Finally they collapsed to the floor tangled together. He hadn't needed to use anything on her tonight just his coldness had done it.

"I love you Mark" she fell asleep against him. Knowing they couldn't stay down here all night, he lifted his precious rose in his arms and took her to bed. Jess came too snuggled in lots of warmth strong tattooed arms were wrapped around traced his arm, he seemed to be still asleep so she wriggled a little to try and see what he had done under the bandage. Pulling the edge up his hand came down to stop her.

"What you doing baby?"

"I was seeing how badly hurt you were."He chuckled she loved to see him laugh

"Go miss impatient have a look" She peeled it away and there was a tattoo of a rose on his torso a deep red rose. Tears started to fall as she delicately traced it with her finger.

He stroked them away."Didn't mean to upset you darling, but I wanted to show you how much I love you and you know me a tattoo is the best way for all to see ".She held him close so happy he had done that. He just held her,to his body wrapping her up, he was getting worried about her though. She had been tired a lot and that was twice she had cried. He would speak to her in the morning he thought as he fell asleep.

A couple of days later Jess was feeling light headed, she didn't like this at all. She had been eating, resting more than usual. Last night she had not even been up to Mark's lovemaking even cried off. She knew she wasn't right she would have to speak to Stacy see if she could recommend a good doctor.

Shit! Doctor appointment, pill. She banged her head against the desk. She had completely forgotten with all going on, to make that appointment before she left the UK. Her and mark had been at it like rabbits she should have known, tiredness, light headed, she didn't need a doctor to tell her she was pregnant. Fuck! She needed to speak to Stacy, she needed to make a doctors appointment, she needed to get the hell out of here now.

Stacy waited for Jess at the doctors, after the phone call she had received from a very upset shrieking woman. All Stacy managed to grasp was Jess thought she was pregnant, and how Mark must never know. Seeing Jess pull in Stacy walked to her car, grabbing her into a hug that she knew Jess needed.

Her fears were confirmed she was 7 weeks gone. Stacy was there to hold her when she broke down, a baby not as this age no way. She told Stacy she must never tell mark she needed to think, there wasn't just her to think about. After all they had only been together 9 weeks would have been that first few times. Maybe when he was playing the wonderful role of Master, she was going to miss that, miss Mark. All those thoughts came back of what she originally said to him. You can't keep it in your pant's, you are well known for having kids and walking. Did she think that now?. Hadn't he shown her how wonderful he was. Ok he had a jealous streak to him and the control issues, well it wasn't issues, they both enjoyed it. But a dad since being with him he had never mentioned or seen his children. She found that strange as she practically saw Sarah every other day, since she moved to the US. She could never understand how Mark was, but then she had never really talked to him about it. She was so messed up, she needed space.

"Stac hun I really need to get away think for awhile"

"But what about Ma.."

"I can't think about him at the moment"

"Jess that guy loves you, don't you think you should talk to him, tell him, he deserves to know this"

"I will, I will, I'm going to head back to the UK I've not sold the cottage yet so I need to get that on the market"

"JESS you may be my sister and I love you to bits, but do not do this to Mark. You have never walked away from your problems why now"

Jess burst into tears."I'm scared this time Stacy, the fear I have is making me run. I have to"

Stacy didn't agree with it but she agreed to help Jess. She wasn't backing Jess to go to the UK, but maybe somewhere in the jess calmed down she called Glenn to see if he could let Jess borrow one of his cabin, under strict instructions to not tell Mark.

Jess worked hard for the afternoon, grateful that Glenn had offered her a cabin to borrow. She looked at the time. Mark was autograph signing that afternoon and he was going to the gym later to ready himself for his match in two days. Her phone went off, seeing it was Mark, she ignored it. She couldn't talk to him, she would get too upset. Cutting the phone off she went home to pack, calling Sarah on the way, getting her answering machine.

"Hi darling it's mum, I've got to go away for a few day. Stacy knows, don't you dare worry sweetheart I will call you later around 9-00 I love you". Getting to Mark's she quickly grabbed a few things should she leave him a note. No she will wait for his call , he would call, he would be blazing , was she being selfish ,yes she was. She needed to stay and speak to Mark but she didn't have the strength to do it. The doctor had told her with her age she needed no stress, rest more and listen to what her body said. Being near Mark she certainly wouldn't get that rest he could be selfish when it came to getting his sex.

Mark had a great day signing the autographs was one of his favourite meeting the fans. There was a woman with a 6 year old reminded him so much of Sara's two children. He would love to have a child. No one knew the truth about Sara's marriage to him, only Vince and Glenn. Sara had been his old college roommate, Paul's girlfriend they had hung around together. She married him and they had two fantastic girls all was going well until Paul had been killed in a hit and run. Sara fell apart and Mark stepped in, the marriage didn't work but he helped her all he could. Enough of those memories he had new ones now, his mobile went off.

"Hey sweetheart," he loved Sarah she was a great girl, jess had done well bringing her up. The next words she said stopped his whole world.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter.**

He had to get his breathing under control

"What you say sweetheart Jess has gone where? No I didn't. Tell me what message she left" He felt his stomach turn over. Things hadn't been right for a few days she had been tired, even turning down sex. Not wanting to go down the road his thoughts were taking him , but he did. He thought back to the threats she made about getting someone younger. Hell no she would never do that, big head that he was he knew he satisfied her fully, especially her dark side.

"Ok sweetheart leave it with me I will get hold of her" cutting the call he called Jess, realising she hadn't answered when he'd called earlier It rang out till it went to voice message.

"Baby where are you? Sarah said you had left some strange message call me darling" he headed to the gym to meet Glenn

"Glenn hey mate" he saw him being dropped off by Stacy , who seemed to be in hurry to get away.

"Hey Mark how's things?"

"Dunno really, Jess left a strange message on Sarah's answering machine and I can't get hold of her on phone. Has Stac seen her". Glenn was between a rock and a hard place, yes he knew he would have to say something only not this soon. Shit

"She was with her this afternoon" he replied covering all options hey at least he wasn't lying but there are again he wasn't telling the truth either.

"Tell you what I will give her call in a bit", Mark just nodded his head confused as to what was happening. He got changed in the locker rooms and tried Jess again straight to answer machine

"Hi darlin I'm beginning to get worried here, call me baby I love you" he leaned his head back against the wall. What the hell was going on.

Jess had watched the phone ring then go to answer machine, she listened to what he said and could hear the worry in his voice. She needed time to think, sat in front of the roaring fire alone was perfect for it, she wanted him with her. Picking the phone up she made the call , it was answered in 2 rings

"Mum where the hell are you, Marks worried, I'm worried. What's happened? Did he go too far did he hurt you?" She knew Mark and her mum played those games, god they were so rough at times , that neither could walk for days, but she never judged. Personally she thought them strange, but then both her mum and Mark were strange, hey they could take it or so she thought.

"No darling Mark would never hurt me at least I hope not. I just needed to get away to think, don't worry I will be back soon. I promise"

"Where are you mum?" if she could just find out then she could call Mark and let him know. She felt daft asking if he had hurt her, god that guy loved her mum so much. If she was half as lucky to find someone like that she was blessed.

"Just away darling"

"Mum!" she hated how her mum could manipulate things she was more like that boyfriend of hers then she realised, he had taught her well when it came to that.

Darling I will call you tomorrow, don't worry I love you"

"Mum what about Mark? Has he called you?"

"Yes" remembering what he said how confused he sounded on the phone.

"Well?" Sarah wanted to shake her mum she should be talking this through with him nor her.

"I'm pregnant Sarah"

"What the fuck? Mum didn't you use anything? For god's sake all the times you drummed it into me .Wow mum .Mark didn't say anything"

"Mark doesn't know" she mumbled

"Mum how could you, that man worships the fucking ground you walk on"

"Sarah do not swear"

"Don't tell me not to swear, I love you mum but come on .Your 40 years old knocked up by your boyfriend and done a runna great example you are." Yes bitchy she admitted to herself. Jess felt hurt.

" I look up to you mum this isn't you. You face everything head on and sod the consequences. Why run now?"

"Truth Sarah I'm scared. You know what I thought of him when we first met"

"That's not him and you know it ,that man would walk through fire for you and you treat him like this he deserves better" she knew Sarah was right Mark did deserve better he deserved a chance to be a dad again.

" Darling I'm going to rest" That stopped Sarah in her tracks

"Mum you are not alright are you" she was worried now. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm not to stress and I'm to rest "

"You could have told me, I've just stressed you out now" she replied laughing.

"No darling you would never stress me out, give me a few grey hairs but never stress. I will call you tomorrow and one big favour please do not tell him"

"Ok mum but I am not happy about it. I love you make sure you rest" After cutting the connection she notice there had been another two voice messages.

"Jess will you call me"

"Baby I don't know what is wrong but please call me" she knew he was getting upset now she couldn't call him she wasn't ready to hear his voice, she quickly texted mark I'm fine, the text sent, her phone rang. She put the phone down and left it. He called again leaving a message. Not wanting to hear it ring Jess switched it to mute. Getting some dinner felt an enormous task but she had to eat, after all she was eating for two. She rubbed her belly wow another life was in there, could she cope running after a little one?.The thought of getting rid of it never crossed her mind, this little thing was the result of something wonderful her and Mark .It was how he took it that bothered her, after eating she took a shower, changing into her cosies as Mark calls them. Her fleece top that buries her and her sweatpants .Checking her phone, she wasn't too surprised to see 8 missed calls, 6 messages and 3 texts all Mark. She listened to the messages first.

"Jess I asked you to call"

"Fuck Jess where are you"

"Baby please call"

"Fucking call me"

"Jess when I get hold of you my hand is going to town on your backside"

"I love you"

The texts were the same except the last one, I don't know what I've done darlin, I know you texted you were fine. I'm not I need you baby. That last one did it for her she picked the phone up he answered within a ring

"Baby thank god, where are you sweetheart?"

"Away Mark, I need to get my head clear

"Why what's wrong?" Jess didn't answer for a few seconds. Nothing Mark except I'm pregnant, keeping that thought to herself

"Baby have you found someone else?" he had to ask it even though the answer could kill him

"No god no where would I find anyone like you, No No get that idea out of your head" He dropped to his knees thank god she hadn't met anyone else, which she easily could do with all the young men she met at work.

"You know how much I love you darlin" his voice going low and husky.

"Yes" and for the first time Jess didn't say she loved him, he knew then something bad was happening and he couldn't do a damn thing. He felt numb, his stomach doing summersaults, what had he done that was so bad. He sensed she didn't need his controlling shit at the moment, all he wanted to do was tell her to get the fuck home and they will sort it.

"Baby," he struggled to say what he was going to "When did you stop loving me". Jess wasn't listening to him her head taking off about the baby, Why couldn't see tell him, what was she afraid off.

"Mark I've got to go"

"Baby No" she cut the call, curling up on the sofa her hand over her belly she cried herself to sleep. Mark slammed the phone down, hitting the wall, what the fuck had happened to him and Jess. His hand bloody he grabbed his keys and headed to the car. Stacy would know surely she had been with Jess that afternoon. Arriving at Stacy's he almost knocked the door down.

"For god's sake I'm coming give it a .." she opened the door mid rant."Mark" Oh shit he must have found out Jess was missing

"Where is she Stac?"

"Listen Mark she"

"Where is she Stac?"

"No Mark" he banged his fist on the door frame

"Where the fuck is Jess? Stac don't give me the fuckin run around"

"She needed to clear her head Mark" he looked so lost standing there. Her sister was bang out of order he didn't deserve this.

"Why Stac what the hell did I do"

"Come on in Mark" she opened the door wider so he could. "Give her a few days, she needs to sort some things out"

"Stac what's going on? Why won't she speak to me" he put his face in his hands. "God Stac I love that girl so much". Slamming his hand down hard on the table

"Why Stac just tell me fuckin why?"

"I can't Mark I'm so sorry" she rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him. "Just have patience, give her time to sort it out, she'll be back, Jess loves you"

"yeah well she sure has a funny way of showing it"

"Please Stac where did she go".

"I promised, I wouldn't say anything. Don't ask me anymore, I hate to hurt you like this"

"Yeah well you and your fucking sister have hurt me" he walked out the door slamming it behind him .God where was she, he picked his phone up but as usual it went to her bloody answering machine

"Baby a word of warning when you decide to turn up I'm going to fuckin kill you, for doing this to me". He headed home it was late and there wasn't much he could do now.

Jess awoke around 10-00 listened to the voice message Mark left, he had gone into controlling bastard mode, just because she wasn't doing what he asked, Well fuck him he could wait now, she was going to enjoy the peace, Stacy had given her till Friday to sort it out, it was only Tuesday. After calling Sarah and Stacy, who were both annoyed at her, she said she would in touch Friday and turned her phone off.

Mark was working in the ring with Glenn,he had left message after message for Jess, her phone was switched off. He was pissed , why couldn't she bring herself to talk to him. He knew both Stacy and Sarah were mad at her for doing this, Hell he would probably kill her if he saw her at that moment. Three fucking days he had been without his English rose and it messed his head up, that woman grounded him. His mobile rang, he kept it next to him just in case she rang, yeah he knew desperate or what, he noticed it was Jodie, hell he'd not heard from her for years.

"Jodie what a pleasant surprise, How you doing darling, How's that son of yours?. Never he can't be that old." he laughed remembering back to him and Jodie, another thing the press had got wrong. Jodie's son was not his, just like Sara he had helped her out when things got tough. Another marriage that had not worked out. He loved the kid like his own the same as Sara's and he had already told both his ex wives they could come to him for anything. Well Jodie was it was Martin's birthday and he loved wrestling, he wanted to come to a show. Mark agreed it would be great to see them, he told them to meet him backstage tonight and dinner after for a good catch up. Cutting the connection he thought of Jess, he would have loved her there to meet Jodie. They would have got on great shaking his head he had to put her to the back of his mind.

Jess had made her decision packing up she headed back, getting to Mark's she changed into her leather pants, high heeled boots and an off the shoulder cashmere top all in black of course, Putting her hair up in a sexy ponytail she went to the arena. She knew Mark would not be happy and she was nervous to face him , but they had to talk. Rubbing her belly as she drove, more for comfort, then anything else

"Guess what baby we are off to see your daddy and I hope he's going to be as happy as I am about you, Hey if not we will change his mind wont we" .Arriving at the arena she pulled behind Mark's Harley, thank god he was here early. Going through backstage after showing her pass she walked towards his locker room, butterflies in her stomach. She heard laughing, as she looked up she saw a tall lad must have been around 15, but tall for his age, and a beautiful blonde haired woman, around her age, then she saw Mark with his arm around her. Jess stood there shocked, she didn't know what to think her mind went numb. Mark noticed something out of the corner of his eye as he laughed at something Martin had said. Looking over he saw Jess, his whole body tightened, he was angry, the bitch had finally turned up then. Jess turned around and headed back to her car, too numb to think, she felt cold and hurt. Had she hurt him that much that he had found someone else already.

Mark was not letting her go, giving his excuses to Jodie, making sure they were ok to find their seats. He went to hunt Jess down, who the hell did she think she was, ignoring his calls, leaving him hanging. Well darlin, he thought, so you are back , let's see about my hand having a chat with your backside. He gave chase. Jess was so inside herself that she didn't hear Mark until he was on top of her.

"Where are you going Jess?". She turned to look at him, next thing she knew he pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply. His hands grabbed both of hers to hold them above her head as he kissed her senseless. He pulled away from her looking at her dazed eyes she had never looked so fuckable as she did then, but he was too pissed at her to do anything. Pulling her behind him into the nearest locker room he almost threw her across the floor, locking the door behind him.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN JESS?" He was beyond pissed he wanted to control her, have her begging him on her knees for forgiveness. Just like he had begged her to call him, to come home so they could fix it, whatever it was.

Jess just looked at him "FUCKIN ANSWER ME YOU BITCH, THREE FUCKIN DAYS JESS, THREE FUCKIN DAYS" he was on edge and Jess was unsure of how to respond, yes she had done wrong, but hadn't he just had his arms around another woman

"Yes Mark three days and that's all it took for you to join up with another fuck buddy". Mark blew after what she had done to him , cut him completely out her life for three days, she thought she had the right to say that.

"YES Jess I did didn't I , after all it's what you have always said I couldn't keep it in my pants, hell darling maybe I wanted to work on kid number 5" Jess smacked him across the face

"You Bastard"

"You're right Jess I am shall I show you how much of one I am"

"Sure Mark show me, come on Fuckin show me, has she not scratched your itch" He flew at her slamming her against the wall his tongue going deep into her mouth. He ripped her leather pants from her, tearing the thong off is his haste. Moving his fingers between her legs, his touch was rough he needed to be in her now. Raising his head his eyes glittered dangerously the emerald going a deep forest green. Jess knew she was going to get fucked and hard, she had pushed him again to this. To lose control, she unzipped his pants and reached to pull his throbbing cock out .He closed his eyes as her fingers gripped him. He needed this, he needed Jess. Rubbing him against her he moaned, pulling her head back with her hair he bit her on the neck, drawing blood, she almost came there, he was releasing his beast. Pushing her towards a chair he sat down his cock standing up for attention.

"On your knees bitch fuckin suck my cock" Jess did as she was told, Licking and sucking, deep throating him, He wrapped his hands in her hair holding her on him, not allowing her to move, he fucked hr mouth. Jess could feel him almost choke her she was going to gag, but he didn't care thrusting harder he came pumping his hot semen down her throat. He let go off her hair and she got up wiping her hand across her mouth.

"Get here" he demanded. Jess walked over, he turned her over his knee and busted her ass. It was red raw when he had finished, pushing her on the floor not caring for her comfort, he pulled her legs apart and took her. She was so wet and tight it was like coming home sinking into her, getting her at her peak he stopped. Putting her on all fours he slammed back in over and over. She came hard, he followed not long after, deep inside her.

Ok he hadn't been too rough with her but she had to be taught a lesson. He looked down at himself he hadn't even took his pants of properly and jess's pants well he wasn't too sure she would be able to wear them again, but she managed to put them on. Sorting herself out, he straightened himself up looking down at her, She must have come 4 times in that short space of time she looked well and truly fucked, her ass was red raw, he had bitten her leaving marks he had lost control. Jess looked up at him, had he really turned to someone else for comfort. No way not after the way he had just gone at her. He unlocked the door so she felt safer should she choose to go, but he wanted answers.

"Where you been baby?"he pulled her into his arms.

"Have you been fucking someone else Mark?"

"After the way we have just gone at it do you think I could?. That was Jodie my first wife" What was it with Mark and his wives.

"Oh"

"Yes oh" he went on to explain about Jodie, and Sara, even Michelle the bitch who had fucked everyone else whilst they were married and the child wasn't his. He said how Jodie would love to meet her.

"After all she wants to meet the rose who has my heart in her hand, the one who ripped it out three days ago and gave it back to me today". Jess put her hand over her mouth tears falling, she had thought Mark had four children, and he had none. Three days of hell for nothing. Looking into his eyes she moved her hands to caress his face taking a deep breath, she kissed him deeply. Then whispered in his ear

"Baby I'm pregnant" she then walked out the door leaving behind a shocked undertaker.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. A doctor may not allow what he does, however its relevant to the story.**

Jess smiled to herself counting in her head, wondering how many numbers she would reach before he broke out of the trance she had left in him. She had reached 15, when she heard heavy boots behind her. An arm grabbed her to a halt pulling her to face him.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant around 7 weeks well almost 8" she smiled up at him.

"FUCK Jess" her face dropped he wasn't happy, she thought. Oh god no, she tried to pull away.

"You let me take you like an animal, baby I could have hurt you, Shit, god damn Jess, a baby a fuckin baby. Darlin I love you so much" he crushed her to him.

Holding him close her hands tangling in his hair, "I guess you are happy"

"happy darlin fuck I wanna scream it out. Oh my god I'm going to be a dad. That's why you ran wasn't it"

"I had to Mark I thought" she gulped when his eyes went cold

"You weren't going to get rid of it? Please Jess tell me that wasn't why you had to think" Touching his frown caressing his forehead

"No never why would I want to? This " she rubbed her belly "Is a wonderful gift created by us, I just thought you had 4 kids and never bothered with them would you bother with this. I'm so sorry Mark but you never explained " stopping her there.

"I know darlin I'm sorry too it just never came up. When do you go to your doctor's appointment? What date you due? I will have to get time off. I need to speak to Vince"

"Mark calm down baby you're like an excited kid" She laughed, she had been all through this before yes 22 years ago, but Mark hadn't she was just as excited as he was.

He pulled her close leaning down "You do know I WILL be controlling you now over the next 7 months, problem is I can't be the tough master" he sounded disappointed on that, he loved to use his strength to make her submit.

"Gives me free reign to do what I want than old man" he raised his eyebrow at her

"Yes darlin but then when he's born you won't be so lucky. Do you know how much I love you?"

" I love you too baby and I'm sorry for hurting you like I did, and what the hell makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

"My genes darlin I gotta produce a boy" cocky little sod that he was.

"My genes too baby and it could be a beautiful girl, saying that god help her with you as a dad, you'd frighten any man off her. You are like that with Sarah already"

"Darlin that guy was not worth her time"

"You have to let her live her own life"

"Ok darlin, hey I need to get sorted for my match and there are two wonderful people I would like you to meet" Walking her towards the seated arena Jodie and martin were sat in front row seats. Jess was nervous about meeting them.

"Jodie, Martin I would like you to meet my English Rose" they both stood to shake her hand. Jodie surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you Jess. He deserves happiness, and I can tell you are it for him" Jodie was almost crying she was so pleased for Mark, after all he had done for her and Martin he was one special guy.

Mark found her a chair to sit on next to Jodie, kissing Jess, he walked off to get sorted. Jodie and jess chatted whilst Martin enjoyed the fights, she told her what Mark was like, and Jess told her about Sarah. She knew she had made a new friend. Later that evening they all went to eat, Sarah had joined them, along with Stacy and Glenn.

"Mum I'm glad you are back, he's been bad whilst you were away. He spent every night at mine telling me how much he loved you, asking what he had done. God, he's well known for being a tough piece of shit, but you brought that guy to his knees" Jess had a lot of making up to do. They had a good night, Mark couldn't hold back that he was going to be a dad.

Getting home Jess made love to Mark slow and long. She showed him how much she loved him with every touch, kiss. Apologising with her body, it was early hours of the morning before they fell asleep.

Over the months Mark became over protective of Jess, and at times it pissed her off. She knew she had to rest but he was forever making her lie down. The lying down she didn't mind it was the fact he wouldn't fuck her, in fact, it felt like times he was too scared to touch her. She enjoyed the fucking the long hours of endless pleasure, ok they couldn't use the toys, but for god's sake she wouldn't break she was pregnant not ill. Jess had spoken with her doctor, who had confirmed she was ok to still have sex, in fact he encouraged it. She hadn't told him how rough they could be, but had told him Mark and her liked to test the boundaries. He was ok with this just to make sure it wasn't all the time, and if she didn't feel right to stop. He was happy with how things were progressing and even more ,happier to tell her she was expecting twins .Mark kept boasting how his little swimmers had hit the spot just right, until Jess told him to shut the fuck up or she was moving in with Stacy. She was getting frustrated with the kids glove treatment and knew it was time to show Mark who was boss. Calling up Stacy she organised a girls night out behind his back, knowing he would put a stop to it of he found out. Jess waited until the night he went out, she was showing now but knew she would be ok with Stacy, Sarah and Jodie .Jodie and Jess had become good friends, and she had spent a good few lunch hours learning more about how he ticked.

Mark was out in a club with a few of the wrestlers, leaving a pissed of jess at home. They had argued tonight about him going out without her, he didn't want her to come clubbing she could get hurt. Someone could bump into her and hurt the babies, why couldn't she see he was protecting her. It had ended with her throwing a glass at his head, as he walked out the door. He carried on walking hearing her shout what a fucking pussy he was, how he was no longer pleasuring her, she threw it all at him. What he wanted to do was go back in the house throw her on the floor and fuck her for hours, but she was too delicate. He should have stayed, sorted it out with her, if he had she would have been fucked for hours. He was watching the gang on the dance floor , well not staring his mind was on what jess had said. So he was a pussy for looking after her, that was his job as her lover, the babies dad. He smiled at that two little ones, deep in thought he didn't notice the blonde piece making her way to him.

Michelle had noticed Mark ,on his own without that bitch of a girlfriend. Why was he still with her the English bitch, stuck up cow she didn't know what it was like to have a man like Mark, to control him . If she had known what Mark and jess's sex life was like she would never had proposition him like she did.

"Mark honey fancy seeing you here and on your own"

"Michelle" Mark saluted her with his beer, "What do you want?"

"A little birdie told me that you knocked up your English bitch" Mark tensed he didn't like what Michelle was saying but heard her out.

"Yes Jess is expecting"

"Well now she's knocked up I bet she isn't giving out, and a man like you needs it rough "She trailed her fingers down the open gap in his shirt, she had always loved sex with him. Mark stopped her.

"Do I now, how rough are my needs Michelle" His face changed into a cold mask, speaking through gritted teeth he asked "Can you fulfil my needs Michelle, will you take everything I give"

"Yes Mark I would love to" she didn't know the line she was crossing

"Really, so I can take you home now, handcuff you to my bed and fuck your brains out for hours, It wouldn't be just your cunt I'd fuck but your ass as well, Then I'd make you beg to suck my cock as I use a whip on you. THINK YOU CAN FULFIL MY NEEDS NOW?" he shouted at her, he was turned on too remembering Jess doing that all to him. Michelle had gone white what the hell did those two get up to my god handcuffs, whips they were sick.

"Fuck off Michelle" he pushed her away from him in disgust, he was simmering on the edge still pissed at Jess, wishing they could fuck like they use to, the babies had got in the way. Jeez what was he thinking, they were a gift. he was just horny and needed release.

Looking up he noticed a group of girls dancing with the guys, One had her back to him, she had an off the shoulder black dress on that went to mid thigh, wow those legs looked good in the heels she wore. She reminded him of Jess, as she turned, Fuck it was Jess. What the hell was she doing here ?, getting up he stormed over to her, grabbing her arm he pulled her around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Looking down at her she looked hot, his cock went hard the minute he touched her. He loved the swollen belly look, the fact he had put it there turned him on.

"I'm having some fun Mark see I've got the girls next to me and now you lot around me I'm safe."

Mark 's temper was surfacing turning her round so her back was against his chest, he pulled her to him. Pushing his cock into her backside her let her feel how turned on he was. Raw need was running through him, he had to push her away, he was too on edge and there was no way he could be gentle tonight.

"Michelle asked me to have sex with her before" he whisper in her ear and felt her tense. It had the effect he wanted she wasn't happy. So Mark wanted to play that game did he try to make her jealous, as punishment, she sensed he was on the edge and boy did she want to push him over. More fool him, thinking that would bother her, she trusted Mark, so she couldn't care less what Michelle had been up to. That child couldn't give Mark what he wanted, hell no one could give it like she could, he had told her that so many times. That any jealousy she felt ,when woman threw themselves at him, disappeared. She was secure in the knowledge of how much he loved her. She moved her ass even closer to his groin, moving against him with the beat.

"Aren't you jealous?" she ignored what he was saying and moved more to entice him. Mark tightened his hold his warmth breath on her neck as he lightly bit her behind the ear. His tongue licked it and then slowly worked its way around her ear as he nipped her ear lobe. It was one of jess's hot spots as he called them. Turning in his arms she pulled his head down to hers to speak into his ear.

"Mark, do you really think that child would please you like I do" she trailed her hand down his body her finger nail going down the zip of his pants.

"Would she un zip you, take your cock out and suck you dry" His body jumped in response to her words. She pulled her hands up around his neck and played with his ponytail

"Would she allow you to handcuff her to the bed as you fuck her brains out" he had to put a stop to this now, otherwise he would just take her there on the floor sod who was watching.

"NO"

"Well then why should I be jealous" The little bitch had won that round he kissed her enjoying the game.

"I asked you to rest"

"Oh dear Master have I been a naughty girl are you going to punish me I do hope so"

"That's it Jess I've had enough tell everyone bye, Your master needs pleasing". He was having her under him, over him and any other way he could, all rational thought had gone out of the window. All he had done was protect her and she threw that in his face, god the bitch wasn't even jealous about Michelle, He had turned into that pussy she called him, no more he was the fucking undertaker and she needed to respect him. Jess took her sweet time saying goodbye and making sure she had sorted lunch out next week with the girls.

"Now Jess" Mark pointed to the door, yeah as if that was going to move her quicker, he had ignored her needs and now he wants his fulfilled he could just bloody wait. He grabbed her arm moving his mouth to her ear.

"Move it Jess or I will fuck you here" she patted his hand gently , yeah as if he would. Mark saw red pulling her hard against his body he attacked her lips his tongue tasting every bit of her mouth. His hands went to her backside and pulled her closer letting her feel his aching need. He rubbed himself against her, pulling one of her legs around his waist. Letting her go for a second he unzipped his pants, ripping his mouth from hers he bit her neck licking it as he spoke in her ear

"Shall I continue or are you finished here" All Jess could do was nod, she wasn't certain what she was saying yes to. She was wet and needed him inside her but not here. Mark got himself under control, zipped himself up and dragged Jess out. Going down the nearest alley way he had her back against the wall, his cock inside her before she even registered where they were. Her wet thong lay ripped next to them, he had never moved that fast, he needed to take the edge of his lust. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes, moving her hands above her head.

"Tell me I'm your master"

"You are my master"

"Beg me to begin your punishment"

"I beg you to make me serve your every pleasure, with whatever punishment. Please master I'm yours" He loved how her voice grew husky as she said each word.

Mark drove himself into her heat she was so tight and hot around him, he was close to release.

"You're forbidden to come" he gripped her hips. Moving in her with his power, trying to hold on for as long as possible.

"Are you helpless" he demanded

"Yes" Jess wanted release too, she craved it

"Are you mine?"

"Yes" Her hips rocked against him, he moved one of his hands down his other still had held hers. He touched her clit she moaned the sound finished him. Mark came with a roar, his body crushing her into the wall. His orgasm was fast and hot, this was only the beginning of her night.

Now he could concentrate.

"You're not helpless enough Jess, let's go home so I can have you tied up as I want you" Jess could barely move she was aching with lust, but she obediently allowed him to get her into a cab. Mark didn't touch her in the cab if she pleased him then and only then would she get her release. Arriving home he told her to go into the room, she knew then her punishment would be hard. A while back they had agreed to do one of the rooms up for role playing only, it was separate from the rest of the rooms, and always kept locked., It was personal to them and no one needed to know what they did. She looked around it taking in the four poster bed, the mirror that took up one wall. It was done in a deep red and black all silk and velvet. Sex toys were placed on the dresser, which was strong enough to take either of their weight or both of them. There where all types of whips, but she knew Mark wouldn't use them on her, not in her condition. The carpet was so soft under her feet, she had ditched her shoes at the door.

"Did I say to take your shoes off?"

"Get them back on and get your dress off" Watching Mark moved to the dresser, pulling the drawer out with the ribbons in he grabbed a handful, as her dress fell to the floor Mark's breath left him. She was beautiful, yeah he knew she was, but her rounded belly make her look stunning, Her breasts had got bigger with the babies, her whole figure had changed, he came behind her stroking his hand down her feeling his children inside her move to his caress. Jess melted into him, there was nothing sexier to her than when he touched her belly, he was still in awe of her. That someone so small could hold two wonderful creations inside her. Mark took the ribbons and slowly tied her hands behind her back, not too tight, yeah he wanted to punish but he wasn't stupid to risk hurting her or the babies. Kissing down her neck softly he wrapped a few ribbons around her body tightly, covering most of her torso with them. Tying them all together at the back attached to the ones on her hands, she was trussed up, with her beautiful breasts hanging out, as they were being held up with the ribbons, her soft belly showing at the bottom He walked around her body checking his work feeling how taunt it was. She could feel he had done it tight, she could barely breath. Mark hadn't done this punishment for awhile, she tremebled, her sex pulsating.

"Struggle" he demanded, he was in control now commanding. Jess tried she was dressed in satin ribbon down to her belly she couldn't move helpless.

"Go for it" he commanded amusement in his voice.

Jess fought but they pulled tighter she knew then she was powerless, It excited her.

"Prefect" he said kissing her

"Tell me how do you feel?"

"Captive"

"And we have only just begun" he promised

He moved Jess to the dresser, setting her on it he removed her shoes, his hands caressing up her to the top just missing her wet aching pussy. If he touched her there it would be over in seconds. Using the ribbons he tied one around her left ankle and up her shin, the same with her right, knotting them together so she couldn't move.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd have hog tied you" she shivered, as he carried her to the bed. Putting some pillows under her he put her ankles together and told her to spread her legs out wide. The view he had almost had him crashing to his knees. She was trembling and hot when he moved his fingers to her clit, pinching it, as he kissed her deeply.

"You are forbidden to come" he bent and ate her, his his finger went into her mouth so she could taste her juices on him. She couldn't think as he flicked his tongue over her, she felt his teeth nip. His hand under her butt her pulled closer to him. Jess knew she couldn't last any longer.

"Who owns you?" he whisper his breath against her driving her mad

"My Master owns me", wishing he would just take her.

"What can you master do to you?"

Anything he wants, anywhere he wants I am his to command. Please master" she moved her hips begging him. Two seconds later he was sheathed inside her to the hilt. Moving slowly in and out he was tormenting her. Moving so his hands held her head bracing his weight on his elbows, he continued, in complete command of her pleasure.

Helpless Jess enjoyed every moment, as he dragged his cock against her clit slowly.

"Please Master" she dared to beg him. Mark laughed

"Come bitch" he commanded thrusting deep inside her.

Jess did as instructed, crying as her orgasm ripped through her with force. Her release went on and on, she had needed this for so long. When her master came again she screamed so loud, that he kissed her to silence. It was perfect.

"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for your reviews.**

Mark carried Jess to the en suite bathroom, she was limp in his arms. Filling the bath with hot water he took his time undoing the ribbons. She stirred when he got them in the bath nestling her head on his shoulder as he bathed her thoroughly. She was sweetly sleeping in his arms.

He knew she awoke as she kissed his throat her lips lingering against his pulse. Lifting her out of the bath he dried her. Kissing her with all the passion he had in him.

"Was I good master?" Jess should have known better she should never speak unless permitted. He kissed her again, pushing her mouth open with his tongue thrusting her head back with the power of the kiss ,proving to her he was in control.

"Let me suck you off, I've been good, I want to please you"

"It's not up to you"

She wanted to take control, give him the pleasure he had given her. Mark was close to saying no, she knew this and begged, sweetening the offer.

"Tie me up as tight as you want, Bind me helpless then fuck my mouth" He watched her take a deep breath. "Please master show me what it's really like to submit to you" There was no question of him turning her down, he couldn't it's what he craved.

Mark knew exactly how he wanted her this time, completely captive all his.

Going to the dresser he took the ropes out. Leading her to the bed he put her hands behind her back. Expecting her to back off as soon as the roughness hit her skin, she relaxed into him submissive. So obedient he thought he'd explode. By the time he had tied her up she was on her knees trapped, he was careful to not hurt her. She was every fantasy come true, adjusting her position. So her knees were apart, on the carpet, ankles together, back arched. He mouth open for his cock, Mark wanted to blow his load straight down her throat. Taking one end of the rope he wrapped a piece of ribbon round it, pulling in between her legs against her clit. He worked her up until she moaned. He could do what he wanted to her, for as long as he wanted. Leaving the ribbon where it was in between her lips of her pussy, he told her to suck him.

He watched as she took his cock into her hot little mouth and threw his head back at the contact. She wasn't powerless whilst the had his cock in her mouth, she sucked him deeper and Mark knew she was now in control not him. He was not cumming for her so dragged his cock out. Pushing her onto the bed, he took the ribbon out of her, it was dark form her juices . He thrusted into her drilling her to the bed, pounding her, wanting , needing more.

She screamed with pleasure under him draining him dry. His roared as she filled her coming long and hard than he had in awhile.

If her master wanted her again she was his to use as he saw fit. He untied her and left her on the bed

"Don't move" He walked off towards the bathroom and got a small cloth, wiping her body down. She looked drained, shit he should never have done it. He moved the cloth on her belly and felt one of them kick, kissing her belly he moved his head onto it seeing if he could hear them. She had been so responsive, but it had been a dangerous game they had played. Picking her up he took her to their bedroom and lay her on the cool sheets adjusting her so she was comfortably.

"Thank you darlin" he said against her lips as she drifted off to sleep. Leaving her there he took a shower in the other room and put everything back like it was, ready for the next time they played. Locking the door and hiding the key he went to their room. Jess had crawled to his side of the bed and had his pillow in her arms. Getting in behind her he pulled her close, his arms tight around her. He fell asleep thinking how much he loved her.

Weeks went by, they had been lucky that no damage had been done and both agreed they would not play their games until the children had been born. It was only another 6 weeks and they could surely keep it down till then. However it never stopped Jess from pushing him, trying to push him out of control .she had said it gave her free reign. Managing to do it a few times, he had almost gone for her, especially when she called him an old man, and telling him he wasn't getting the job done right. He would hold her tightly to him telling her all the things he was going to do to her body, after she had had the babies. He didn't want her doing anything to stress her it was too close to her giving birth. They had painted the nursery in cream's, yellow's and light greens as they had not wanted to know the sex of the babies. Sarah had started to stay the nights when Mark was on tour. He hated Jess being on her own just in case, and had told her numerous of times not to go out with the girls. She took with a pinch of salt she knew he was just worried. He was away for another 2 days then he would be home until after they were born. Jess was in a dilemma, Stacy, Sarah and herself had been invited to a dinner/dance for the charity that evening and she wanted to go. She hadn't told Mark he would just worry, say no, try control her telling her she should stay at home or he would go to town on her ass. Well he couldn't do that if he didn't know, both Sarah and Stacy were with her so she would be safe. Mark finished his match and called jess, he started to get worried when the house phone just rang out. Trying her mobile it went to answering machine, he called Sarah.

"Hi sweetheart, I can't get hold of your mum" he could hear a lot of noise in the background sounded like music.

"Oh Hi Mark"

"Don't Hi mark me she 's with you isn't she?, Mark it's just a small dinner/dance"

"Put her on the phone" His anger was with Jess not Sarah, she had disobeyed him again

"Hi Mark" He could hear the nervousness in her voice. She certainly would have something to be nervous of when he got hold of her.

"Jess what did I say?"

"To not go out but…"

"YES to not go out for fucks sake woman you have 3 weeks left of your pregnancy are you so selfish that you want to cause a problem with the babies"

"I'm not selfish Mark I needed to get out they wanted us here "

"Darlin I understand but I am not happy you should be resting"

"I know Mark" she was so lucky he had not blown at her she knew he wanted to, heard it in his voice. He was keeping calm until she had the babies. Then all hell would break loose.

"I'm home tomorrow I can't wait to see you. Get home when you can and call me. I love you" He cut connection, if he had stayed on any longer he would have lost it with her.

Jess missed him so much and the way the babies were moving around they missed him too. He talked to them, rubbed her belly to send her to sleep. She loved him so much, as she went towards Sarah a foot came out of nowhere tripping her up. Jess screamed falling forward trying to stop herself from hurting the babies. She attempted to land on her back, but her body had other ideas falling funny the darkness took her. Sarah and seen it all in slow motion, even the person who had done it. Fuck Michelle she was dead. Running towards her mum she called for help, Stacy ran over shouting for someone to call an ambulance. All hell broke loose as the emergency services arrived for Jess,luckily Michelle had disappeared. On the way to the hospital Sarah dreaded the call she had to make. He answered in 3 rings all she could say through her tears was "Mark Jess had a fall". His heart dropped he clutched the phone tight, getting the information he needed.

If she had just stayed at home, if she had just listened to him, if, if. All these if's were running though his head ,as he walked down the corridor to jess's room. He dreaded opening the door, taking a deep breath, he pushed it open. She was laying there looking so small and scared her eyes red raw from crying, looking up she burst into tears again. He walked over to her taking her in his arms holding her close, stroking her hair with his hand.

"I'm so sorry Mark" Those were the words he didn't want to hear. No ! please no what did she mean sorry?, oh god had she lost them both, his eyes misting over.

"Sorry about what darling"

"I should have fuckin listen to you, I should never have gone" he moved his hands over her body to stroke her belly. It was flat, his heart stopped

"Oh my god no Jess please baby tell me not both of them" Not knowing the doctors had not told Mark about the babies. She nodded so upset they had to go into special care for a few days to monitor them. Mark broke down she had lost the babies, his breathing was shallow he struggled to ask

"How did you lose them baby, what happened?" Trying to be strong for her when all he wanted to do was scream out.

"No no Mark I didn't lose them, for fucks sake has the doctor not told you" Sarah chose that time to walk in. Mark looked shattered as if his world had been ripped apart

"Mark thank god you're here. Mum what's going on?"

"Those stupid doctors didn't tell him I'd had the babies" holding Mark to her to comfort him as she cried. Sarah told him how her mum had been tripped by someone he knew, that she fell but had somehow landed on her back before she blacked out. They had done an emergency on her as one of the babies had been stressed, both of them were under observation but a good healthy weight. Mark was so happy he understood Jess blamed herself, but they were all ok.

"What we got darlin" he kissed her lips

She smiled up at him, "An English rose with green eyes and an evil undertaker with brown eyes both have red hair" His knees gave way and he fell next to the bed holding onto her.

"Thank you so much Jess, Thank you". Sarah had to turn away it was such an intimate moment between her mum and Mark, as she made her way to the door. Marks words stopped her.

"Sarah what did you mean someone I know?"Jess turned to her too, she had thought she had misbalanced.

"I'm sorry Mark it was Michelle"

"WHAT" he was angry, that fucking bitch had tripped Jess up she could have killed his babies, he went to get up. Jess stopped him her hand gentle on his face.

"Please Mark leave it , I need you here the babies do, we need to sort out things, name them. Leave it for another day". Mark closed his eyes inhaling her softness, she was right. Three weeks later Annabelle Rose and Thomas William left the hospital in their car seats carried by their very proud parents. Glenn, Stacy, Jodie and Martin were waiting for them when they got home, each wanting to hold the twins. It was late when Mark let them all go, jess had gone up earlier, he headed to their bedroom, surprised she wasn't there. He found her in the connecting room, sat in the rocking chair nursing Thomas, Annabelle was sleeping. Mark just watched them, even watching her nurse turned him on, he had a permanent hard on with her around. He loved his family, he was lucky, Jess looked up sent him a lazy smile she was tired, but had insisted the twins were breast fed. He walked bending down to sit next to the chair, he stroked his sons head as he suckled her.

"Thank you Jess, thank you so much darlin, they are a miracle"He kissed her lips as he got up to look at Annabelle. Taking in her little nose , her hands seem to grip her teddy, a Winnie the Pooh. Jess insisted the twins were going to know all about this Winnie the pooh, Tigger and he was sure she had said eyeore. Strange but if it was good enough for Sarah when she was a baby it was perfect for the twins. Jess had told him about how you could play pooh sticks in a brook near where she lived. Bloody pooh sticks, it was funny how he'd gone from beating shit out of people in the ring, to thinking about pooh sticks. The twins had changed him, he could have lost all this thanks to Michelle, his attitude changed thinking of it. Putting Thomas down to sleep Jess walked to Mark, she had seen the change in his body language.

"She's not worth it baby, it didn't happen they are here with us. I'm here with you." He pulled her to him holding her close

"Why do you know me so well darlin"

"Because I love you". Walking through the doorway that separated the twin's room and theirs they went to bed.

Life was good but it wasn't long before Mark had to tour again, He didn't want to leave jess and the twins, but Vince had called. Jess had been given the all clear from the doctors the day before he was going, sex was back on the menu. Mark would be happy, it had been funny to tease him, wind him up , but payback was coming her way. Mark was at the mall, well the jeweller's, he had a ring specially made for her, when his phone went off.

"hi darling, you did. Really? and you know what that means jess don't you, Oh yes darling all those times you said I couldn't fulfil you, the times you said I was an old man, the disobeying of my orders. Time to pay" he licked his lips in anticipation the things he was going to do to her, as god was his witness that little girl wasn't walking when he finished with her.

"I love you baby, you know that don't you and I didn't really mean what I said" yeah as if Mark would leave all that she had done unpunished.

"I love you too my English rose but punishment is punishment, I will see you in about an hour .Look after those babies of mine". Hanging up he looked at the ring, he had designed it himself, Jess had simple tastes nothing big or flashy, she would love this, a small red rose ,like the one on his torso he had done to show his love. The rose was the main feature of the ring, attached to a white gold band. It was a unique engagement ring, but she was unique and special.

Getting home he walked into the kitchen smelling the wonderful food. He noticed Thomas and Annabelle asleep in their play area, covered in the fleeces Sarah had brought them, teddies held close. He never got tired of looking at them, holding them, he was a full hand's on dad, The only thing he couldn't do was feed them after all Jess had the equipment for that. Looking around for her he noticed the freezer door open there she was bent over her cute ass up in the air. She hadn't heard him come in as yet, taking in the way she was bent over gave him some erotic ideas. Down boy ,his cock almost burst through his jeans, he hadn't had sex now for two months and he wanted to drill her against the wall. He had been good boy, not even using his hand for release, saying that his hands were nothing to sinking into her hot passage. Tonight she was his, only god could help her, Sarah was looking after the twins for them tonight, she had moved in with them Just before the twins were born. Mark had insisted he wanted his family under one roof, and she could still be independent, giving her free range to do anything. Tonight he was taking Jess into the play room, It was soundproof so it wouldn't upset Sarah to hear them. Jess was going to try and express some milk for the twins so Mark could have her all to himself, before he went away . Coming up behind her he pushed his cock into her ass, Jess yelped.

"Listen old man go take your dirty thoughts somewhere else I have dinner to cook" he pulled her around to face him.

"baby if you knew the thoughts I was having you would run" Jess put her hands around his neck her legs wrapped around his waist kissing him.

"Not as hot as the thoughts I am having of you, I can't wait for you to control me Master, punish me, fuck me, ohh can I ride you" He laughed at her

"Darin you can do anything you want it's not just about me tonight" as he carried to the table and sat her on it he kissed her again she had never looked so beautiful as she did then, Her face all flushed, her body turned on. Her body was back to it's tightness apart from the small baby bump she tried to hide, he loved it showed him what she had gone through. Grabbing her hand he got down on his knee.

"Jess baby, you have given me two wonderful children, you bring out my dark side and complete me. I love you darling will you please marry me?"

Jess hand went to her mouth in shock tears falling down her face, she looked at the ring Mark had suddenly magical made appear. A rose a simple red rose as the one on his torso the one he had done to prove he loved her.

"Yes Mark , oh god yes" putting the ring on her he moved in between her thigh kissing her. His hand 's started to roam down her body, He started to push her down onto the table. His kisses moving down her neck. He nipped at her throat, lifting the t-shirt she had on her breasts were larger he nuzzled them licking and sucking. She felt it right through to her core, it was nothing like she had felt since having the twins her body was over sensitive, she held his head against her breasts. Encouraging him to suck harder, he did, as his hands moved to her jeans, opening them he slipped his hand inside, feeling out we she was. Pushing her jeans down he pulled her thong down as his head moved towards her wet pussy. Trying to reach for Marks jeans he pushed her back down.

"No darling I want to give to you" His mouth went to her pussy, licking along the slit, pushing her folds out of his way he bit her clit. She came hard it had been so long since she had felt him down there. Withering on the table he made her cum again. As she was on her third orgasm both heard the front door go. They tried to get themselves sorted as Sarah walked in.

"MUM! Mark the kitchen table come on guys that's disgusting" Mark was red faced almost giving his daughter ( as he classed her) a lesson in sex was not something he wanted to do. Jess laughed, she was shaking on the edge she wanted to get out of there so she could finish the job with her fingers. Mark had read her intension on her face, No way was he allowing her to finish the job only he did that. Pulling her to him he turned to Sarah.

"Sweetheart your mum has just agreed to marry me"

"Yes!" Sarah ran over to hug them both, she couldn't have asked for any better for her mum. They sat down to dinner, before the twins woke up.

As Mark ate his thoughts went to Michelle he was going to sort that bitch out no matter what Jess said, she had almost cost him his family, she needed taking down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you once again for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

Jess fed the twins, after dinner, her engagement ring shining in the light. Mark watched getting turned on, it didn't help remembering what they had done in the kitchen. He debated going to the shower switching the water on cold and jacking off four or five times, to give him some control. He was hot and horny mixed in pissed with what he could have lost. It wouldn't be good for Jess, he wanted to fuck her with untamed abandon.

"Listen darlin I'm going to grab a shower" Jess looked up at him noticing the smouldering desire he was trying to reign in, then looking at his cock. Wow . There was no way she was allowing him to please himself. Jess put the twins down for the night, knowing Sarah would look after them should they awake.

Grabbing Mark by the hand she dragged him to their bedroom, got down on her knees and unzipped him. Taking his cock into her hot mouth, he came within seconds. It was embarrassing that at his age he should have had more control, but the last two months of watching her feed the babies. Seeing her half naked and not being able to fuck her had taken its toll. She smiled up at him, she always knew exactly what he needed. Pulling her up he kissed her tasting his cum on her lips, thrusting his tongue he chased hers around her mouth. Gripping her hips he pulled her to him, hard already. Moving his mouth down her neck tasting the saltiness of her skin, he moved to her ear.

"Thank you darlin, but you have not got out of your punishment" Jess froze, his eyes had gone cold.

"But"

"Jess you disobeyed me that night you had the twins, you constantly be- little me about not getting the job done and about being an old man" Jess smiled to herself this is what she wanted him taking her like he use to.

"Whatever Mark" gripping her by the throat he snarled at her

" Whatever MASTER" picking her up he almost ran to their play room. It was hard to put into words how Jess felt as she looked around the room seeing the array of things he had out on the dresser .A tingle ran down her spine as she saw a long black leather strap, a flogger, a paddle, her collar, chains and her favourite the riding crop. Putting her down he locked the door, taking the leather handcuffs he had on the side he pulled her wrists behind her back and secured them. Moving his hands roughly across her breasts that were still so sensitive she yelped.

"Shall we see how far I can push you" He walked her backwards to the wall where he secured her to a ring, high up on it, her beautiful back arched. He put her collar on next, followed by an ankle bar. Secured and open to him, she felt a surge of wetness between her thighs as a shiver of excitement went through her.

"How do you feel?" He may be the master, but he wasn't a complete bastard, her body was still recovering and if it was too much he would stop. It would go against every rule he had but he would stop for her.

"Ok"

There was silence as he let a finger trace down , ripping of her top, leaving it in shreds on the floor. He continued down over the waistband of her thong down to the crease of her bottom. Suddenly she felt a stinging pain across her backside she screamed out.

" It is OK Master" he said after hitting her with the riding crop.

"Sorry Master" She felt his breath against her cheek his scent in her nostrils. His scent aroused her, looking over her shoulder her eyes devoured him. Standing there in just his jeans, his feet bare, his hair flowing down his back. He looked like Saturn.

"That's better bitch, but I think you know what I want"

"Yes"

Again her hit her the stinging pain across her ass.

"Fucking learn"

"Sorry Master" Pulling her head back with her hair he bit her neck

"Why am I here bitch?" he asked

"You are here to punish me master" Tapping her lightly with the crop

"I am here to punish you for disobedience and lying"

She felt a shiver of both excitement and nervousness run through her.

"Lying?"

Another sharp blow of the crop against her bottom, harder than he normally would Mark was looking at his work how red her backside looked with the marks. He moved down and ran his tongue over the raw redness.

"I didn't lie Master" Hitting her again "Ouch"

Giving her collar a tug "I'm not here to be messed around"

"You lied about me not being good enough to satisfy you, yet you scream my name out. I take you to your darkest fantasies, AND YOU TELL ME I don't please you? Would you not say that was a lie?"Walking away he fetched the leather strap. Flicking his wrist he hit her once, twice, three times. Jess loved the feel the sensation of the white hot pain went straight to her core, wetness coming down her thighs.

Wrapping her hair around his hand he yanked her back, kissing her deeply. His other hand went down her front pulling hard on her nipple, hurting her. He moved further down his finger dipping into her pussy feeling how wet she was

"Well would you say it was a lie? You are soaking wet. Does this say I can't please you" he trust his cum coated finger in her face. "Does it?"

"No master"

"Remember I am your master" his fingers once again slipping into her wetness.

"I am going to fuck you hard" he said sinking to his knees to unlock the ankle bar and take her thong off. He licked her tasting her wetness.

"Who do this belong to?"

"You master" his cock got even harder she was so submissive tonight, he had missed this. Licking her again he got her to the edge of her orgasm only to stop as she was about to go over.

"See you're right I can't get the job done can I?" He undid her cuffs

"Get on your fucking knees" he hit her hard, picking up the paddle he went to town on her. Throwing it to the side her slammed into her taking her to the place only they could go. Each thrust that little bit deeper she screamed out his name. Her orgasm taking the very breath out of her ,he followed not long after. Collapsing on top of her they fell to the floor. Jess was sore but oh so good. Holding him close she loved the feel of him, stroking his back it was scratched red raw as usual. They managed to get to shower both shattered as they washed each other down. Mark telling her how much he loved her, Jess saying the same. Locking the door to the room mark carried a sleeping Jess to their bed. He settled her down and went to check on the twins, just watching them soothed him they were so gorgeous how the hell did he get all this in less than a year. A wonderful woman and three great kids, yes Sarah ,might not like it but she was still a kid and she was part of their family. Smiling to himself he went to bed sliding in next to his soon to be wife, her hand moved to grab his in hers pulling him around her, He sighed deeply. She felt him climb in ,he was so warm and comfy her body, seemed to be enclosed in a hot blanket, well Mark. Turning on to her back she put her arms around his neck pulling him into the sweetest kiss. Her hands ran down his torso to trace around the rose.

"Darlin I'll end up taking you again if you don't stop" he whispered to her the dark enclosing around them. Jess wanted him again, not bothering that she was sore she needed him filling her stretching her. Having him push her down into the mattress as his body convulsed with his orgasm. Mark didn't want to hurt her, he gently pushed the end of his cock against her wet opening, easing into her. Jess was impatient she wriggled her hips trying to get him in further, quicker. Wrapping her legs tight around his waist her feet pushing on his backside ,trying to get him to go faster. He slid home her walls gripping him like a vice, he became to work up a rhythm until he was again hammering into her. He felt Jess convulse around his cock her juices flowing making it easier to go deeper. He could feel the tingling in his balls as he came shooting his load inside her. Coming down from his high Mark moved her to lie in his arms kissing her neck

"I love you my English rose" Looking at her she had already fallen asleep.

Dropping Mark at the airport the next day, Jess was upset she was going to miss him so much, He held her close.

"darlin I will be back in two weeks" It felt like years to Jess. When she had been pregnant it hadn't bothered her too much, she had been busy sorting the twins room out. Now they were here they slept most of the day and trying to get out with them both was a nightmare at times. She promised herself a day of rest, well as best she could with twins, her body ached from their strenuous love making. After another deep kiss Mark was waving good bye, walking towards the gateway, he promised to call her when he arrived. Jess's day had gone quickly before she knew it Sarah was home from work and they were getting dinner ready. The twins had been fed so Jess could settle for a few hours and have her tea in peace. She found it strange that Mark hadn't called yet.

Mark had arrived at the airport to see Glenn waiting. It was good to see his friend after a few months break. He quizzed Glenn about the new story line to see if he knew what was happening. Glenn knew alright but there was no chance in hell he was going to tell mark, he would let Vince have the honours, then stand back and watch the fireworks go off. To say Mark was pissed when he came out of Vince's office was an understatement, in fact Glenn was sure the whole arena and beyond could hear the expletives coming out of Mark's mouth. Storming to his locker room he slammed the door almost taking Glenn out with it.

"You knew didn't you" He turned on Glenn "Why the fuck didn't you tell me, shit Jess is going to blow on this one. Fuck I've not even rang her" Glenn knew the shit was about to hit the fan for Mark both at work and his home life.

"Baby"

"Hi, I was getting worried you hadn't called"

"I know I'm sorry How's the twins?"

"Get it out Mark" Jess knew for his tone something wasn't right.

"Baby you know that storyline" How was he going to tell her what words could he use, pacing the locker, his hand hit the wall..Pressing his forehead to the wall he prepared himself for all hell to break lose.

"Vince in his wisdom is using Michelle"

"WHAT? No Mark you aren't doing it tell him no "

"He wants us to be romanc…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT MARK" pissed didn't even come into how she was feeling right now Who the hell did these people think they were?, didn't he know thanks to her she could have lost the twins.

"baby listen I've told not him all about Michelle" Ok he hadn't told him he had shouted telling Vince in no uncertain terms what he would do to the bitch when he had hold of her.

"And"

"I have a contract baby its written in it I have.."

"You have a contract? So does it say in this contract that I will work with the woman who attempted to kill my children?" shaking and frustrated she almost shut him off

"Does it mark? " she knew he had no choice but it didn't make it any easier on them.

"No Baby" This was just as hard for him couldn't she see that

"Do what you want" she cut the call, then shut her phone off she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Mark started at the phone in disbelief had she really just cut him off. Trying her phone it went to answering machine leaving a message to call him, he hung up.

"Jess ain't happy is she Mark?"

"Would you be if your fiancé was working with someone who had attempted to kill your kids?"

"No man I wouldn't, I told Vince not to do this , but he's all for the money and making a good storey line. He said how you and Michelle use to have chemistry in the ring, They needed to boost the ratings up"

"Sod the fucking ratings what about my say in all this" frustrated he went to see Vince again maybe they could work something out.

"Mark" he turned there stood the fucking bitch that blonde piece of shit, what the hell did he ever see in her. She was all fake, nothing like his Jess. Who was all natural god have given her the works , and he was blessed he had her. Glenn came out to stand between them. Not exactly sure if Mark would kill her where she stood, he would do the same if anything had happened to Stacy.

"Michelle turn the fuck around and get out of here whilst you can" Glenn pushed her as he told her. Mark could easily commit murder at the moment.

Jess threw the phone at the wall, watching it smash to pieces. Sarah came rushing in.

"Mum what's wrong"

"THAT FUCKIN Bitch has got a story line with Mark"

"Who?"

"Michelle"

"No no way they wouldn't do that to Mark"

"Guess what darling they have" Sarah went to her mum and held her as she cried. Tears of frustration more than anything.

Mark tried to calm down as he went to see Vince again. He had been told that it was going to be bit of a side romance that he and Michelle were going to enter into. As if!, he knew it was a story he just didn't want to be a part of it. Michelle hadn't took Glenn's advice she had followed him, in her mind Mark was only using Jess to make Michelle jealous. After all she was perfect who wouldn't want her, Mark had years back when they were married, he couldn't get enough of her. That silly conversation they had when he mentioned whips and cuffs had actually not turned her off, but had got her interested. She had made one silly mistake, sleeping with his mate Steve and getting pregnant, but that wasn't that bad. She had thought her son was Mark's but the stupid dna results had said he wasn't. It was only one silly mistake gotten over it by now. Putting her hand out she grabbed Mark's arm to stop him.

Looking down Mark saw Michelle his anger building again his other hand automatically going around her throat he had her pinned against the wall.

"What the fuck do you want? Haven't you done enough you lying bitch?".Michelle tried to claw his hand away not even being able to breathe. Tears in her eyes, why would he treat her like this she loved him.

"Mark, Mark" Glenn had to shout him twice before he even acknowledged "Put her down it ain't worth it"

"I need to know what her agenda is for god's sake the woman almost killed the twins, She's tried to come on to me a few times since I've been with Jess" Dropping his hand Michelle dropped to the floor rubbing her throat.

"Mark baby I love you, why would you hurt me?" Was this bitch insane they had divorced two years ago after she had put him through years of hell. She was and always will be his biggest regret. Walking off in disgust he went to find Vince. After a couple of hours of arguments, explanations of what had really happened, and threats of walking away Vince agreed that he would drop the story line. He didn't want to upset his prized wrestler, and if he had been in the same boat with Linda he too wouldn't like it. Vince went to find Michelle. Mark called home.

"Baby"

"What?"

"Do you realise how much control you have over me?" Jess smiled to herself. Yeah right she had no control over Mark he was a law unto himself.

"Why?"

"I got Vince to change the script". Shit Jess thought to herself this wonderful, strong man loved her to do that

"How baby"

"I threatened to walk out for you baby God I love you so much there was no way I was going to mess us up over a stupid script."

"Mark, I wish you were here I could show you how much I love you"

"Oh yeah and what would you do darlin" He fancied some phone sex with her, it's not as if he was going to get any now for two bloody long weeks, only been away a day and he was pussy whipped.

"I'd strip for you baby I've not done that for awhile, give you a fantastic lap dance"

"Fuck darlin I can just imagine you doing that, I wish god, how I wish you were here". He had to get his hard on down all it wanted to do was take his body back to its owner and sink deep inside her.

"Pity I'm not there I would kick that bitches ass from here back to the UK" he had to laugh, she was wonderful

"Enough of her back to this lap dance , when I get back home that is a good way to welcome me back"

"Of course Mark anything else you wish for"

"Just you darlin and the family" yes corny he knew but that is what he wanted.

"I love you" he was about to reply when there was a knock on the locker door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, With reviews, following or favourites. Its wonderful to know you enjoy it.**

**.**

Mark walked over as he was still holding the phone to Jess.

"Hold on darlin let me get the door" Jess waited the next thing she knew was the loud noise and the sound of falling.

"MARK" she shouted what the hell had happened,.

"SARAH" why the fuck was no one answering her

"SARAH" still holding the phone in her hand waiting for Mark's voice to come over the line.

Sarah ran in seeing her mums white face she felt a change in the atmosphere. Walking to her mum she touched her shoulder, she looked like she could break.

"Mum" her mum's hands started to shake her breathing getting frantic. She tried to grab the phone out of her hand. Jess wouldn't let go, Mark would come back in a minute, she just needed to wait.

Sarah grabbed her mobile calling her aunt Stacy. The phone rang out, she tried again and again. No answer, thinking quickly she tried Glenn's. Glenn was running towards the area where he had heard the bang , noticing it was heading towards Mark's locker room. Not even bothering to check who was calling he answered mid-run.

"Hello"

"Glenn its Sarah. Mum…."

"Oh my god Mark" setting his phone down next to his fallen friend he noticed the blood around him. "Mark mate can you hear me?" Jess could hear it all even Sarah shouting at Glenn, her mum collapsed on the sofa, the phone in a death grip, trying to hear what was happening.

"GLENN" Sarah shouted into the phone she knew things were not looking good. She knew then Mark was in trouble.

"Sarah sweetheart I need to call you back"

"No Glenn don't you dare fucking hang up on me. What's Happened"

"I don't know Marks been hurt, I'll call you back when I can"

"NO Glenn" he had hung up. Going to her mum she held her tight, gently trying to take the phone out of her hand.

"NO I need to hear, I want to know it's all a joke" Jess looked at her seeing the tears in her daughters eyes.

"Mum I'm not sure what has happened Glenn is going to call"

"I need to feed the twins" Jess got up without any emotion, it was ok, nothing had happened it was just Mark and Glenn messing around. She listened to what they were saying.

Glenn had called the emergency line, by this time Vince had arrived with a few others. Mark was lying in a pool of blood it looked like someone had gone to town with a crow bar, to his head.

"Everyone move out of the way we need it clear, Someone get the fucking in house doctor NOW". Vince picked up the mobile Mark had been holding, noticing it was still connected to Jess. Shit that poor woman had heard everything.

"Jess honey are you still there?"

"Vince tell me it's a joke please, that whatever has just happened is part of the storyline. TELL ME"

"Jess honey" Vince wiped his hand across his forehead how the hell do you explain to someone that their fiancé could be dead.

"Vince tell me please"

"No sweetheart it isn't" Jess screamed, falling to her knees the pain she felt was gut wrenching, she struggled to breath.

"Jess"

"No Vince its Sarah" Vince went on to tell her what had happened to Mark and as soon as they could they will call and let them know. Sarah thanked him and held her mum sobbing that this had happened to her dad .Jess couldn't take this, she needed to be busy, brushing herself down she went to see to the twins talking to them, soothing them, letting them know daddy would be home soon, how he missed them. Anything was better than the truth.

Getting to the hospital Mark was rushed straight into theatre, they managed to stem the bleeding and rectify the damage, that had been done. The surgeon came to speak to Vince.

"It looks like we stopped the bleeding, I can 't tell you as yet what the outcome will be but the next 24 hours will be the worse. Has he close family?" Vince nodded

"It would be best you get them here"

"What do you think happened?"

"Between you and me someone took a crowbar to that man and they didn't expect him to survive"

"Thank you for your help doctor"

"No problem Vince, we will see you next week won't we?"

"Yes, yes" Vince's mind was on Jess and who the hell had done this. Calling security at the arena he asked for any footage that could help towards what had happened, then swallowing hard he picked the phone up to Jess.

She looked at the phone not wanting to answer it, no if she ignored it all this will go away. Sarah picked it up, before Jess could stop her.

"God no Vince what the hell , You don't, How are things?, yes I will ,when will you send the company plane ?, of course yes if we need anything" Putting the phone down she saw her mum was already backing out of the room her hands over her mouth tears streaming down her face. She ran upstairs into the room, their play room and locked the door. They had fun here only last night, how life changed it such a short time, she looked how he had cleaned it, but he had left the paddle out. Sinking to the floor holding it to her chest, Sarah gave her mum time it was her way of dealing with things. Getting the twins sorted and a suitcase packed, she waited for the driver to call. Knocking on the door she begged her mum to come out. Jess had to face it sometime, wiping her tears away she slowly opened the door.

"Mum Vince has sent a car, I've got the twins ready" Sarah had taken over the role of mum and Jess was the child. Walking towards the door she asked what Vince had said.

"He's been attacked mum, the doctor thinks it was a crowbar, they managed to stop the bleeding, but the next 24 hours are going to be the worse, you need to be with him" jess nodded, she was moving outside her body, she didn't feel anything, she was numb from the minute she had heard that noise.

They arrived at the hospital around 3 hours later. Glenn was holding Stacy in the waiting room, they took the twins from Jess hugging her tight. Vince came out from ICU pulling Jess and Sarah into a hug

"There's no change hunny go sit with him, talk to him, hopefully hearing your voice will sooth him" Jess walked towards the doors ,Vince had come from. Pushing it open she almost fainted, seeing him there motionless, his body attached to the machines, this wasn't him, this wasn't her Mark. He was strong and could handle anything. Scared to even touch him she just stood where she was.

"Hi love you must be his girlfriend, go up to him, touch him, he's still your Mark in there" Jess walked slowly to him taking his hand in hers, he felt so cold, to her Mark was always hot both in and out of bed. Stroking his arm she sat down her head fell to the bed as she silently sobbed.

"Sarah we are doing what we can to find out what has happened" she was the strong one of all them at the moment, her mum and dad needed her as well as her brother and sister.

"Ok Vince Thank you"

"I'm going to go home and change then I'll be back in about an hour" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that they were all here for them. The first few hours were hard, Jess never left his side talking to him, telling him what the twins had done that day. Sarah had popped in now and then and so had Glenn, seeing If she needed anything. Vince came back too, confirming he would take the twins and Sarah to his, Linda would look after them. Jess hadn't even done any milk for the next time they awoke. She didn't want to leave Marks side so the nurse kindly got her the pump and bottles closing the curtain around them she could express it. Sarah and Vince brought the sleeping twins in so Jess could say goodbye. Then she was left alone with Glenn and Stacy set up in the visiting room. It was around 3-00am when she felt him move, she had nodded off holding his hand. His fingers lightly gripped hers, suddenly the machines went off. Nurses came in, Mark was coming round. Jess moved to the side as they dealt with him , the doctor came in after and checking his vitals, he confirmed all was ok. They helped him to sit up a little as he asked for water. After they had done all they needed, they left them alone.

"hi darlin" he said

"Hi baby how you feeling" she went to him reaching for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Where's Michelle and who are you?"Jess looked at him shocked.

"Mark it's me jess baby your fiancé"

"No offense darlin you're cute in a way but certainly not my type. Now where's Michelle?"

"Mark stop messing,you and I have been together over a year now"

"Yeah right sweetheart"

"Baby, Michelle and you divorced years ago. We got together and the twins were born almost 3 months ago " Mark burst out laughing who did this little girl think she was as if he would touch that when he had his gorgeous blonde wife. Kids with her no way, Michelle and he had a son, he wouldn't be fucking that.

"Nice try sweetheart, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I would never cheat on Michelle, especially not with you. I kinda like my woman stacked and looking at you, you ain't that"

,

"Mark please tell me you remember, Thomas and Annabelle, Sarah"

"Who are they, Your kids?.I have a son, one son he's almost 3 months old and looks like his daddy. I am certainly not the dad to yours honey"

"Don't you remember me? the games we play?"

"Yeah darlin you are certainly playing a game of something now aren't you, I won't ask again WHERE IS MICHELLE?" His monitor went off his heartbeat was going fast, the nurse rushed in.

"Jess is everything ok?

"Jess, Jess is that your name" turning to the nurse

" darlin this little bitch" he looked her up and down in disgust " is pissing me off now get her the hell outta here and get me my wife"

"Mark please you and Miche…."

"ENOUGH" he roared "Nurse get her out of here fast"

"I'm sorry Jess, I will have to ask you to leave"

"What but,we .I"

"For fucks sake listen to you, you are pathetic. Now I won't ask again get out" Jess ran hurting so much, the pain ripping her in two. Glenn choose that moment to come out of the visitors room and sort of caught Jess mid run,

"Jess sweetheart what's wrong? Please god he hasn't gone, please Jess" she looked up to him the hurt and pain in her face was nothing he would ever want to see again.

" he'ss" she couldn't get it out.

"Stac" she came running at Glenn's shout, with everything Jess passed out in his arms.

Laying her down on the made up bed in the visitor's room, Glenn went to check things out. He caught the nurse coming out of Mark's room.

"Hi How is he?

"Oh hi Glenn, his vitals are ok. He' responding to things had some water. Can I ask a question who is Michelle?"

"Pardon?"

"He threw Jess out without a backward glance and demanded we get him his wife"

"Shit" Glenn rubbed his head. "He was with Michelle over 4 years ago went through a messy divorce over her son being , his mates, Shit why would he …. Oh god poor Jess, that bitch almost made her loose the twins, How could he even. What did he say to her? No don't bother saying anything the look in your eyes tells me it was bad"

"Look after her Glenn please" The nurse walked off leaving Glenn standing there debating should he go knock Mark out or just finish the job someone had started. The doctor arrived, went in to see Mark, coming out he confirmed what the nurse had said. Walking to the other room with him he talked to Stacy and Glenn as Jess slept.

"Mr Jacobs sometimes when people have an injury like Mark has they can suffer short term memory loss, which can go back as far as he has. At the moment it would not be in his best interest to push him to remember anything, he has to do it in his own time. It may be best to all that Jess is taken away from the situation and if we can find this Michelle"

"No" they all turned to see Jess sat there."She did this I am sure. No she can't be allowed near him, Glenn please tell them she's dangerous. Stacy you know what she did to me, It can't be allowed" Jess became hysterical why this now. She slid down the wall sobbing.

"Mr Jacobs could I strongly advise that if ok we sedate jess, she's been through a traumatic hour and she will need her strength to cope with this as well as look after the twins" Glenn couldn't authorise that it didn't feel right, he understood exactly what Jess was going through.

"He won't I will" Stacy replied "Glenn honey she needs to rest for her body to get the strength to cope, she's running on empty" He looked at her she was worn down, drained physically and mentally. Picking her up in his arms

"Baby girl we are going to give you something to sleep" she shook her head

"I know love but you need to be strong, to fight for you and the twins, come on sweetheart let the doctor help"

"Ok" it took about 5 minutes for the medication to work Jess lay limp in his arms.

"I have a private room over here we will monitor her too" showing Glenn the way.

"I hate to ask this but how do we get hold of Michelle," Glenn looked at him as if he had grown two heads

"I know, if there was any other way we could do this I would, but I have a patient in there who wants his wife, in the long run its vital to his recovery that I locate her"

"Ask Vince" was all he said as he sat next to the bed watching Jess as Stacy fussed around her.

"Can you believe this?" Stacy commented the minute the doctor walked out.

"How the hell can he think he's still with that bitch?"

"I know sweetheart, but we can't push him on this, in time he will find out, we need to be patient. It's Jess and the kids my heart goes out too. Shit what a fucking mess"

The doctor ask Vince to come in around 7-00am he had managed to get Mark sedated, like he had Jess. Whilst Jess needed the sleep, he had medicated Mark to keep him quiet and calm, after all the ranting he had been doing about his wife.

Vince arrived earlier. Looking at his good friend Martin, Mark's doctor, he dreaded asking

"Ok Martin give it to me"

"How did I get hold of Michelle?"

If Vince had been drinking he could have chocked what the hell. "Michelle why how has her name suddenly come in to this?. Has Mark woken up? Did he say it was Michelle" Vince had an idea it must have been, but they were still looking through the security footage.

"Yes he's awake, yet now sedated, due to the amount of noise he made, he's been demanding we bring his wife, Michelle and his son now"

"No there has to be a mistake. Where's Jess? Mark and Jess have the twins born around 3 months ago. He's not with Michelle. What did Jess say?"

"Vince I had to sedate her, mark threw her out of his room, with no recollection of who she is or the twins, she's in the private room over there with Glenn and Stacy"

"Shit what a mess, Is there any way we can get around this"

"No as I told Glenn it will be vital to his recovery, if we bring her in"

Vince hated what he was about to do. Calling a number, it was picked up within 4 rings

"Michelle Mark needs you" God he hated to do this, how would poor jess feel when she knew he had to make the decision he just hoped she would forgive him. Confirming everything he hung up.

"She will be here in half an hour, Martin you make sure she goes nowhere near Mark without a nurse present and for god's sake keep her away from Jess"

Martin nodded his head and went to wait for Michelle

Vince walked into the room, Stacy had crawled in the same bed as Jess holding her as they slept. Glenn was half asleep and awoke when Vince walked in.

"Hi"

"You got a minute Glenn, outside" Glenn followed him.

"I' ve had to call Michelle" putting his hand up to stop whatever Glenn was about to say

"Listen I don't like it anymore than you do, I've asked that she is not allowed near Mark without supervision, a nurse will always be present. I've told them to keep her away from Jess." Glenn nodded it wasn't a decision he would have liked to make, but he knew that when Michelle arrived the fireworks would start.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. Whatever i write is just for the story. I own nothing except Jess, Stacy, Sarah and the twins.**

Mark came round, bloody doctors, sedating him, who the hell did they think they were?.If they had done what he asked, he wouldn't need to kick up a fuss. His head hurt like mad, wanting something to take the pain away urgently. He pressed the call button, they didn't come quick enough

"Nurse, Nurse" he knew she was here somewhere, stupid bitch didn't they know who he was, they should be tending to his every need. And where was his fucking wife.

"Stop that bellowing right now, we do not accept that behaviour here, there are others in hospital trying to get better and they don't need an raving overgrown kid shouting" The nurse had, had enough of his overbearing ways. Her heart went out to Jess, she had watched that poor woman sit here holding him, praying he would be ok, for what. She had to keep her mouth shut but boy did she want to scream at him. It was obvious from what his boss and friends had said, that this wasn't the Mark they knew. Thank god putting up with this idiot would drive her mad.

"Oh sorry darlin wouldn't want the rest to witness I'm not being looked after would we? Wanna give me some lovin, make me all better" He leered at her.

"Here's your painkillers should you require anything else please push the button and wait SIR" yes sarcastic, not professional, but he was just a bear. She walked back to her station behind the curtain, sitting there gave her full view of him. She could see what Jess saw in him, they had chatted a lot the evening before, she had seen the beautiful twins and had been there when Mark had thrown Jess out. She heard the door open and there stood, well she couldn't even comment. Michelle stood there her blonde hair in curls and she was dressed as if she was going to a club, wow those heels, could anyone actually walk in them. Oh yeah they could Michelle just proved that.

"Miss can I help you?"

"Urrr no I'm here to see my husband" brushing the nurse off as if she was a piece of lint on her sleeve. She walked to Mark, So this was Michelle, good job she never judge a book by its cover.

"Michelle get that arse over here darlin I need some lovin, this bloody hospital is driving me mad"

Michelle was so pleased, when she had asked Chris to help her get Mark back she never knew it would be this good.

"baby, sweetheart, " Kissing him her whole body partially draped over him, her hands going under the covers to touch him.

"Excuse me Miss Mark is still recovering can you refrain from pouring yourself over him"

"Listen bitch if my wife wants to full fill my needs she can, if you don't like it don't fucking watch" Pulling Michelle to him he kissed her deeply.

Something didn't feel right, he had his wife here and he couldn't get hard, had he lost all feeling, fuck he hoped not

Jess had gone home with Vince after being told it was in Mark's best interest, it had taken three of them and the doctor to convince her. What she didn't know was Michelle was with him, they had all chosen to keep that bit of information quiet. Going to sit with the twins she nursed them, putting them down she watched them their little hands, curled around her fingers. How could Mark not remembering them, they were a gift from their union. She needed to get her shit together and see what she could do to help him. Whilst the twins slept Jess had a hot shower and dressed in her black jeans and off the shoulder top. Mark loved this top, he always enjoyed caressing her exposed shoulders, with kisses, whenever she was near him. Getting downstairs Vince and Linda were sat down, with Sarah.

"We need to tell her Vince it' not fa…"

"You need to tell me what?, it's about Mark isn't it?. Please Vince"

"baby girl they are moving him to another hospital nearer to home"

"Ok we will move back to his no problem" He got up to her and pulled her into a hug

"It's not that simple is it Vince?"He dreaded telling her.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry I had to choice" She pushed him away, he had done it, the one thing she had hoped he wouldn't

"You called Michelle didn't you?"

"I was told it was in his best interest, I have made sure she's never on her own with him and won't be until we can get this sorted. Jess I think it was her involved in all this, I'm so sorry I was doing that story line, when he told me the lengths she had gone to, I ditched to story"

"It's ok Vince you did what was best" rubbing her forehead she had to think."Just not sure what happens now"

"You stay here darling" Linda piped up. "There is no way we would let any of you go, Sarah I know you need to work can they give you some time off honey you need it"

"Thank you so much Vince thank you"

"Jess you are welcome honey, they are going to be moving Mark at the end of the week"

"I need to see him Vince, he thinks he has a 3 month old son with her, Her child is almost 5, how the hell is he going to understand that"

"baby girl he's changed, it's not the mark we know, since he had the hit, he even threw me out because I wouldn't call Michelle straight away"

"I need to Vince just to see how he is. I can't just let him go without trying"

"Come on then sweetheart let's go I know you have the full backing of Frankie, his nurse, I think she's so close to decking him" Oh yes that sounded like Mark when he was in his master role, rude and nasty.

Frankie spoke with Martin explaining that Jess was coming in.

"I don't know Frankie, it may set him back" Eventually she twisted his arm ok not professional but looking at jess she was sure that she was the best for him, not Michelle. The woman hadn't stayed long before she claimed she was needed at home for their son.

"Bring him in darlin, I need to see him" Trotting out on her heels she left in a smell of perfume. Frankie almost chocked.

Jess arrived hearing a roaring Mark. He was frustrated as the god damn nurse was missing again. Hearing the door open

"Ahhh there you, YOU! What the hell I told you to get out"

"Mark please listen" she moved over to him her hand lay gently on his arm, the electricity he felt when she touched him. His cock was hard instantly, what the hell, he couldn't even get a rise for Michelle over the last two days. Yet this woman had him hard, he wanted to drill her into the bed. Looking her over she was small 5ft, too small for him, he bet he would break her if he fucked her.

"What?"

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry you don't remember us, the twins, Sarah" her hand kept caressing him. He was turned on, what was it about this girl?.

"Master" what did she call him?. Jess had to try and bring his memory back.

"What the fuck, who the hell is master?"

"It's a game we played Mark, you use to control me, when we had raw sex, that wasn't a day that went by that you weren't fucking me"

"Listen sweetheart, I don't do that sort of thing, yeah I'm a complete bastard, Master no way "he grabbed her hand in a tight grip, putting a top to her caressing.

"Mark we did, you do, It was only a week ago you had me tied to the walls with handcuffs as you fucked me" he pushed her away

"Get out you maybe into that type of shit but no way" How did she know his darkest fantasies?, his whole body was screaming for release, his head hurt. He called the nurse, Frankie came rushing in, seeing Mark looking confused his face in pain. She got the doctor, Mark was scared, what was happening the thoughts, all the cloudiness, it hurt too much. He gripped Jess's hand

"It hurts Jess, fuck the pain, never been this bad" he focused on her ring a red rose, just like the one Michelle had traced with her fingers an hour ago. He looked down at his torso, Jess noticed. She touched it, god her hands were so gentle, so loving he was hot and hard, Why didn't Michelle effect him this way, they had been married How long? He couldn't remember, strange. A fleecing thought came to him, a daughter, it had gone. He tried to chase it, find out what it meant. No it had gone.

"You had this done for me Mark to prove your love"

"Ahhhh the pain make it stop, he convulsed on the bed" as the doctor came in

"Move away jess let me sort him, Nurse get the medication"

"Don't leave me Jess" he begged he didn't know why but she was coming into his thoughts. Martin injected him with a sedation drug, as Mark went under, she was sure she heard him call for his English rose.

"Jess we need to let him rest, seeing you has brought some memories back, How much I don't know. You need to go home , it may have set him back".

Jess shock her head there was no way she was leaving him.

"Jess as his doctor I am telling you that it is not in his interest to see you, Will you please leave" Frankie followed her.

"Jess I'm so sorry I thought it was for the best, We are moving him on Friday" After hugging and thanking. Jess walked out into Glenn's waiting arms, He had heard it all.

"Come on sweetheart Stacy's waiting" taking her home, Jess slowly went into herself.

Mark was moved on Friday jess had been asked by the doctor to leave him to recover. He would keep Vince informed of everything and he was so sorry he couldn't do anything else.

Jess found it hard, everyone around her was understanding, she hated it, she wanted it all to be ok. She wanted Mark the twins wanted Mark. Feeding them she noticed how Thomas was looking more like his dad. He was so adorable, holding him close she cried for what she had lost.

Mark was making good recovery, he had just been told he may be allowed home in a week's time. Michelle had been constantly by his side, trying to coax him into sex. He wasn't interested he was thinking of Jess. Why? He'd not had any other thoughts, his head was clear no pain thank god. He had asked Michelle to bring his son in yet he couldn't remember his name. Was it Thomas? Ahhhh that pain came again.

"Darlin bring my son in tomorrow I've not seen him I miss him 3 months old" Fuck Michelle knew then she was screwed, thinking quickly

"Darling he's with my parents we thought it would be best with you being here. They took him away for a week"

He was surprised but understood. Michelle was so glad she had got away with it. She just needed to convince Mark to fuck her, then all would be ok.

A few weeks later Jess was helping Stacy out with Make a wish foundation. She had lost weight, the only thing keeping her going were her three children. She was blessed with the wonderful support of Glenn, Stacy, Vince and Linda. Others were so kind and did what they could to ease it for her. Glenn had seen Mark the day after he had been allowed home. He had told Mark a few home truths and could have easily punched Michelle the way she was draped over him.

Walking down the back of the arena, she looked up, he was there. No one had told her he was back, she wasn't prepared for this. Michelle was with him, she stood where she was behind a stack of pallets, hoping they wouldn't see her. She saw Mark pull Michelle to him kissing her, funny but it didn't seem contain the passion they had had. She had to move on, she was seriously thinking of going back to the UK. The twins would be happy there, she had asked Vince to offer DNA tests to Mark as a last try, but he refused. Michelle and Mark seemed to have disappeared so she moved out, straight into Mark.

"Sorry there darlin YOU!" Jess shook she wasn't strong enough for this, she prayed Michelle wasn't there to, she would break if she was.

"sorry" she went to walk away, Mark grabbed her arm wrenching her back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?. I heard you offered a DNA test for me sorry sweetheart but no chance." Holding her arm he could feel something open within him, he didn't like it. Pushing her hard she fell. Looking up at him she had had enough. Fuck this shit she had doing wrong accept love him.

Getting up she pointed her finger in his chest

"Listen you obnoxious bastard I really don't give a fuck if you accept the dna test, you were there when they were in special care, you helped make them, you helped name them and it's your fucking name on the birth certificate, so I really don't care what you think. Go fuck Michelle , she was the one that almost made me loose them. Hopefully one day you will remember Thomas and Annebelle, you know what who cares Im going back to the UK and taking yours yes you bastard YOUR kids"

God she felt good for getting that off her chest, Take that Mark she thought as she went to walk away.

He slammed her to the wall going right into her face

"What's wrong darlin are you jealous because you wish they were mine? Bet you are past it now aren't you honey"

"Who'd want to be with an old washed up wrestler". He just looked at her hadn't they had this conversation before. No they couldn't, he remembered pushing her into the wall and kissing her, no he wouldn't have. "Fuck you Mark" that did it he would question himself later, he pushed her to the wall and slammed his lips to hers. Yes this felt right, his cock hardening he thrust against her centre.

Jess couldn't believe he was kissing her like this she had missed it so much. Grabbing his hair in her hands she pulled him closer. Mark lifted her legs up around his waist, he didn't care who saw them, he just wanted to push his throbbing cock into this woman. Take her as his own, she was his to own and control. Where the hell had that come from?. Dragging his mouth from hers.

"Jess darlin I don't know what you are doing to me but I need to be inside you now" Jess loved this, it was almost like that first time they had fucked.

"Yes" he moved her to a secluded place unzipped himself, ripped her jeans off and slammed into her. She was so wet, it was like coming home, so right. She griped him tight as he thrust into her, each time going in deeper. He kissed her hard. Letting his tongue run down his neck he bit her. Jess screamed his name as she came. Mark loved this, he never had this with Michelle, never this, he couldn't even get it up for her, his thoughts were scrambling. He came roaring his release almost bringing him to his knees, it had been so long since he'd been in his English rose. What the hell? Where had that come from?. Jess didn't know what to say. He had given her what she wanted, but he didn't remember. It broke her she thought if they had made love, and it was love making no matter how rough they were. She hoped it would may be jog something in his mind. She was so stupid, how could she have allowed that to happen. Mark watched her getting herself sorted. He pulled his jeans up then looked at the tattoo of the rose. Grabbing her hand he looked at her ring on her engagement finger. He had put it there he knew that now, he saw himself asking her to marry him, in the kitchen. Shit Sarah had walked in and caught them. That was so funny her face was a picture. He laughed his memories were coming back, thank god. Jess grabbed her hand from him.

"Yes laugh at me the woman who is past it didn't you say" she was so hurt, she went to hit him. Mark stopped her.

"Listen my English rose" her eyes widen could it be, no it was too much to hope. Tears in her eyes.

"Baby" she traced his face with her finger

"Yes darlin" Her hand went over her mouth "Mark, are you? Can you remember?"

"God darlin I'm so sorry" he held her in his arms as she sobbed. Kissing her, holding her close he had almost lost her. Hurt her so badly with what he had said, he had a lot of making up to do

"Six weeks Mark, six weeks without you, It's been so hard, the twins"

"Oh god darlin the twins how are Thomas and Annabelle, How's Sarah? "God what they must have thought.

"Darling you have lost too much weight" he ran his hands down her body. Thank god he never slept with Michelle, that bitch had tried so many times to get him to fuck her and her just couldn't

"Mark baby try losing the person you love, the father of your children, have your whole world turned upside down, then you try eat"

"You still turn me on no matter what you weigh. I love you for who you are. God baby Michelle couldn't even get it up and the minute I saw you I just wanted to ram into you and fuck your brains out" Jess pulled him to her kissing him as she had wanted to when he first awoke, deep and with all the passion she had.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story.**

Mark pulled Jess tighter to him relishing the kiss, it felt so good to hold her feel her. Yes he had taken her a few minutes before. Yet he wanted her again in a bed the door locked, he would pleasure her for hours, she deserved it. Slowing pulling away from the kiss, he dropped little nips and licks down her neck just happy to have her with him. Jess did things to him that no other woman did, she was unbelievable she had lived with the hope that he would remember. Not only was she beautiful more so since having the twins, she believed in him.

"MARK. MARK, Where are you?" They could hear Michelle shouting him, and he felt Jess tense in his arms.

"It's ok darlin the door is locked" he couldn't resist her, moving her back to the wall, his hands going down to feel her wetness.

"Mark, no" she tried to push him away. Michelle was looking for him they had to get this sorted.

"I have to darlin, I need you so much just a taste" He was on his knees before she could say anything his tongue deep in her. God she tasted so good, how could he have forgotten this.

"Noooo" Jess pleaded with him her hands gripping his hair as her body convulsed around his tongue, he was so good at making her give in. Using his fingers as well, she screamed his name as she came her whole body shaking.

Mark got up and helped her get sorted, licking his lips he could still taste her, kissing her he went to un lock the door.

"What now Mark?" he smiled

"Baby I think we need to speak to Vince, not let Michelle know as yet I have my memory back" he made for the door.

"No please Mark I can't let you go back to her, it cuts right through me seeing you kiss her. Holding her"

"Darlin it means nothing it's you I love no one else you, the family "He pulled her to him.

"No Mark" she so frustrated.

"It's you I love, you Jess" With that he was gone. Leaving her standing alone wondering when this would all end.

Mark made his way to see Vince getting collared by Michelle.

"Where've you been?" she slipped her arm around his waist, which made mark cringe, he wanted to get straight back to Jess.

"Around sweetheart shall we go to the canteen I'm feeling kinda hungry" He was always hungry after sex. Going into the canteen people left them well alone, sitting in a corner table. Michelle draped around him, he dragged her onto his knee as Jess walked in. He watched her walk to Glenn, his cock swelled to full readiness in a matter of seconds. He wanted to ravish her. Possess her every muscle in his body grew hard and rigid.

Jess hurt so much seeing them together. She couldn't help it , she loved him too much to let this continue. Taking a deep breath she walked over.

"Mark can I have a word"

"Not now darlin cant you see I 'm busy with my wife" his lips settled on Michelle's neck, yet his eyes focused on Jess. She could see the want and need in them.

"Yes bitch run away" Jess pulled Michelle by the hair, dragging her off Mark.

"No one calls me bitch now get your hands off Mark so I can talk to him"

"I said I was busy now go FUCK OFF" her quick reaction surprised them both, his face was left stinging from the blow she had given him. Michelle looked shocked, she had to keep it calm, didn't want Mark guessing who Jess was. As far as she was concerned he didn't know her, but the way he was watching Jess leave she was beginning to wonder if he had remembered. Mark got up pushed the chair back he was blazing how dare she slap him.

"Oy Bitch" He went chasing after Jess, pushing Michelle out of the way as she tried to stop him.

"Leave it baby"

"NO that bitch hit me and she's going to pay. Now get outta my fuckin way"

Jess had almost got to Vince's office when she heard loud footsteps behind her. Just as she reached the door her arm was grabbed. She was pushed into the wall with mark lips crushing hers, she slid her tongue against his, moaning into his mouth. He was huge and hard as her urged her back, he hissed and tore his mouth from hers.

"You fuckin bitch don't you know how much that fuckin turns me on, when you hit me. The passion you show turns me inside out. All I wanna do at the moment is slide inside you and have you scream my name. You do know baby when I get you home I'm punishing you." Jess shivered she loved this side of Mark, how she had missed it. Pulling his neck to the side she bit him just where he liked it, his immediate response was to thrust her harder against the wall.

"Do you two mind? I do not wish to hear you try fuck each other's brains out against my office wall. Now get the hell in here before anyone see's you" Both pulling way from each other, they looked to see Vince. Mark wished his erection to go down, it was bad enough getting caught by the boss, but seeing his reaction to jess was another.

"Sit down both of you" Vince closed and locked the door

"First when the hell did you get your memory back Mark and how?" Jess went red hoping he wasn't going to explain the how, I mean telling the boss it was when he was fucking her was not want she wanted to broadcast.

"Dunno how Vince" He smirked looking at Jess the desire in his eyes remembering all to well when he did. Deep inside her as he fucked her senseless.

"Around an hour ago" Was it really only that short space of time, yet his body craved to be in her again.

"So Mark what now? And most importantly does Michelle Know?". Mark reached for Jess's hand he had seen her reaction to that woman's name.

"Vince she has some agenda im not s…."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR NOT SURE, she wants you back Mark that little bitch wants you back and you are too fuckin stupid to see it" Jess couldn't hold her thoughts in anymore.

"Jess baby girl we need to think about things" Vince tried to calm her down.

"Vince you know damn well she is in this deep, for god sake you confirmed the footage on the security camera, she hit Mark. What the hell are we waiting for?" she looked at Mark

"What's wrong Mark deep down do you want to fuck her eh is that what this all comes down to?"

"FUCK NO"

"Well stop fuckin dragging your feet grow a back bone and tell her until you do you can leave me the hell alone "Getting up she walked out. Mark had a lot coming to him and he deserved it Jess was too pissed to care, She knew how to push his buttons and she was going to do it. Smiling to herself she had a plan and she couldn't wait to put it into action. The thing about Mark was he could never resist Jess.

Mark and Vince got their plan together they were going to get Michelle to confess everything, They had seen her go to Mark's locker room and go in, Chris had followed, What they didn't want to tell Jess is Michelle had been claiming mark and her had been having an affair for months and when questioned about the video, she had confirmed mark had asked her to come. The police knew they had done it, Mark and Vince knew they had done it but the pair had been cunning.

Jess was more positive about things and even agreed to go out for the night with Glenn and Stacy, fuck Mark. Getting to the club Jess let her hair down, and danced with most of the wrestlers. She loved it dressed in her thigh length boots, her black short skirt and tight cropped top, she looked good and tonight she knew it. Her red hair curled and her makeup light, she could enjoy herself as Sarah was looking after the twins. Mark had seen her the minute she came in, fucking hot as usual Jess he thought to himself you always know how to bring me to my fuckin knees. He was sat in the darken corner nursing a Jack d, it went down well warming his insides. It had been a tough few days after Jess had walked out from Vince's office, bloody hard on him. He had wanted to chase her down and get her to submit, he couldn't they had to catch Michelle and Chris out and today they had. His English rose was going to have all his undivided attention now and god help her, as he was greedy for her. Watching her dance she moved with John, his arms around her, he hated seeing Cena all over her. Being the cocky shit he was he finished his drink and made his way over. John had seen him and allowed him to take over, Jess thought Randy had come to dance with her, never thought any different. There were only inches between them, she heard his breathing, deep and quick. Smelling his cologne she knew who had her.A shiver moved through her at the familiar feeling. Closing her eyes she gasped as he pulled her to him, their fingers linked holding her hands up by her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed, nuzzling into her hair.

"Mark. What are you doing? Where's your slut"

She felt his hunger pouring off him "In my arms". His powerful frame was hard and hot, vibrating with tension. He was so aroused, his thick cock a firm pressure, she couldn't stop herself from grinding into him. Jess wanted him, inside her, filling her, completing her. Mark took a shuddering breath, his fingers flexed between hers as if he wanted to touch her elsewhere but restrained herself.

She felt the ring he had given her digging into her flesh, turning her head to look at it she tensed up.

"Why?" she whispered "What do you want from me? An orgasm? You want to fuck me, Mark? Is that it? Blow your load inside me?. Then go running back to Michelle"

His breath hissed out at her crude words thrown at him.

"Don't"

Lifting her hand to his mouth he kissed her ring then pressed his lips quick and hard to her temple. He walked off, back to his seat.

Jess went to dance with Randy her gaze looked with Mark, flipping him off. His jaw tightened throwing off a wild energy, she loved that she could get him like this. Excitement went through her, he was coming after her, he had that look, that made her hot. He was on her in an instant one hand in her hair the other on her ass, his mouth on hers in a violent kiss. Wasting no time his tongue thrust between her lips, plunging in deep and hard. Jess moaned and gripped his waist, pushing onto her tiptoes to deepen the contact. His teeth sank into her lower lip with enough force to hurt.

"You think you can say those few words to me and get away with it?. No way Jess."

He had moved her towards the wall, she was pinned to it by an almost seven foot, violently aroused male.

"I miss you" she whispered, grabbing his ass and urging him harder against her.

Mark groaned "Oh Baby"

He was kissing her deep, shamelessly desperate kisses that made her toes curled,

"Why are you all over those guys Jess?."

"Cos I can" she shot back "since my loser of a fiancé is trying to get his leg over with his ex"

He growled fiercely, his hands in her hair, pulling so tightly it hurt.

"You cant make up with a kiss or fuck Mark, Not this time" It was hard to let him go after the last few days, She really needed him but he had a lot of crawling to do.

He pressed his forehead to hers."You should have trusted me"

She pushed him away, "Not after what you have done, you put me through hell. On purpose, made me suffer you fuckin bastard, I don't know why you are doing this shit but I've had enough"

His hand went into his pockets his movements slow and controlled which was when he was at his most dangerous. "You're completely unmanageable"

"When I'm not naked get fuckin use to it."His hand went to the small of her back as she went to walk away.

"Put your hands on Michelle like this ever again I'm breaking your fucking fingers"

"I hated every minute of it, It was torment for me Jess, I couldn't sleep or focus, I'm in hell without you"

"Why did you do this to us Mark?"

"I had an opportunity to get her and I took it, being apart was the price we paid."

She shook her head "I've been empty without you Mark, I just wanted to take the twins and go home back to the UK and forget you altogether."

"Stop saying that"

"I trusted you and you hurt me"

"You can trust me, you have always been able to trust me"

"Not the way I should, How do I know you haven't been fucking her?"

Staring straight ahead he grabbed her hand hard and walked them out of the club.

"If I lose you Jess" he said hoarsely "I have nothing, I can't lose you" he was upset. Getting into the car Mark drove them home, his grip on the wheel was with white-knuckled force, his throat working,

"Please darlin, nothing happened with the bitch, Vince and I took them down she's gone Jess. Pulling the car into the drive his nostrils flared on a sharp indrawn breath, he was shaking.

"jess I am so sorry for hurting you in anyway". She got out the car, her thoughts everywhere. He reached for her as she went towards the house. His grip on her tight his hands went into her hair holding in place as he ravaged her mouth with desperate kisses. "Please darlin don't leave me"

"Leave you? Baby I'm going to marry you"

He inhaled sharply then pulled her closer, his hands rough as they slid over her. Turning her around he pushed her down on the car.

"I love you so much "

Swallowing hard jess whispered "Say that again"

"I love you so much" he kissed her pushing her even harder on the hood of the car. Her legs went around his waist as his fingers caressed her body. He lifted her top up his mouth straight on her naked breasts sucking and nipping. He pulled hard with his teeth on one whilst his fingers played with the other. The pleasure ripped through her body, straight to her core, her pussy was throbbing. He moved his lips down to kiss her belly his tongue trailing along the waistband of her skirt. Lifting her skirt up he moved down, her thong last two seconds, as he ripped if off. Sinking to his knees he brought her pussy closer to his mouth. His tongue licked around her folds before he sucked her clit into his mouth biting and teasing. Jess wrapped her hands in his hair holding him there, with the coldness of the air and the heat of his mouth her orgasm was quick and hard.

"Baby I need you in me, fucking me with that hard cock"

"Whatever you want darlin" he unzipped his jeans and teased her clit with his cock, letting her feel the head a little way in. He used his mouth on her neck, her breasts leaving marks on her, his marks she belonged to him.

Slamming in to her taking her over and over to the heights only he could. Screaming his name she dragged her nails down his back though his shirt, her mouth latched onto his neck. Biting him hard she soothed it with her tongue.

"Fuck Jess you feel so good so tight around me."

"Baby fuck me harder" in and out he went she had cum twice already but he wanted more, he wanted to drain her, have her limp. Clinging to him needing her as he needed her. Feeling her orgasm building again he powered into her deeper, as she came he followed. His seed gushing deep he had not come that hard for weeks.

"I love you so much my English rose" Jess struggled to get control her breathing harsh,as his lips travelled across her cheek to her ear.

"Oh Mark"

"I love the way you say my name" The tip of his tongue followed the outer curve of her ear and made her cry out as her breasts swelled and ached.

"I'm going to end the night inside you, jess, and start tomorrow the same way."

His voice was low his touch growing stronger and more possessive by the moment, "You're mine Jess" he growled, lifting his head. "Look at me and say it."

Jess forced her heavy eyes open, her gaze focusing on his face as he rose above her his hips moving against her, letting her feel every hard inch of him as he slid into her again.

"Yes Mark I'm yours."

"Never forget that, as I am yours"

"Fuck me" she begged "Please"

She rocked as he lunged into her, urging him on. He rode her hard and fast her head thrashing as she moaned. Loving the feel of him. They were wild for each other, so turned on by their lust. Gripping her ass he yanked her up to meet his thrust, hitting her end. A gasp of pleasure/pain came from her throat, She came again clenching down on him. Pinning her hips he ground against her emptying himself deep in her as he could get.

Getting his legs to work he moved off her, surprised the car hood was not dented the way they had just gone at it. He hadn't finished her not by a long shot.

" Thank god all the stuff is now over " his chest expanding on a deep breath. He picked her up and carried her into the house. She sobbed with happiness. Mark was back where he should be with her where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story.**

The rest of the night Mark made love to Jess, showing her in every way how much he needed her, wanted her and loved her. Awakening the next day Jess had that wonderful soreness that only Mark could make her feel. Stretching she felt wonderfully alive, she could hear Sarah coming home with Annabelle and Thomas.

"Dad oh my god dad when did you get home" Sarah hugged him tight.

"last night darlin met your mum doing her usual on the dance floor" Sarah knew exactly what he meant she had brought Mark to his knees as usual. Good on mum.

"Is it all over now?"

"Yeah sweetheart thank god I've missed you lot so bloody much" he held her awhile longer, before getting the twins.

"I'm going to take these two up to Jess darlin You have a great day at work. Tonight it's family night ok" he leaned over kissed her cheek

"See ya Dad"

" Come on you two your mummy has missed you and I have too. Baby I think the twins need feeding" Mark shouted as he came up the stairs carrying them both in their car seats. He stopped in his tracks there was his English rose spread out on the bed like a bloody sacrifice and he could do shit about it , due to holding the twins and Sarah downstairs.

"Fuck Jess" his breath whooshed out. Jess gave him a big smile and looked at his cock threatening to explode out of his jeans. Moving around on the bed so he could see the wetness of her pussy she got up lazily to get her robe. Walking past him she brushed her hand across his face.

"Down boy"

"You darlin are so gonna get it when the twins have been fed"

"I do hope so last night just didn't cut it, but hey old man I'm sure you can do better"

"darlin when Sarah leaves for work I'm gonna show you what this old man can do" Putting her fingers between her thighs she looked at him.

"Really" she started to play with herself

"NO" his shout stopped her in mid stroke, she knew he wanted to be the one to make her cum, so getting some of her juices on her finger, she brought it up to his mouth. He automatically opened up for her his tongue licking her digit tasting her.

"Baby you taste so sweet" he licked his lips as he put the twins down, pulling jess into a deep hard kiss.

Thomas decided it was enough play time for his parents and let out a scream. Jess pushed Mark away getting on the bed he passed Thomas to her as he carried Annabelle around the room holding her memorising her features. He had missed them.

"You know what darlin it always turns me on watching you feed them. He's grown so big I can't believe I've missed those weeks". He touched his son's cheek as it rested against Jess his fingers stroking her breast too. He couldn't stop touching her. When Thomas had been fed and burped he passed Annabelle to her and settled his son to sleep, just watching him. He was so adorable. Doing the same with his daughter, he then took her and settled her down. Climbing onto the bed he crawled up Jess's body until he had her trapped beneath him. Latching on to her breasts he licked, sucked and nipped the sensation going through to her core. Holding his head to her she loved the feeling. He bit hard down on the soft flesh leaving a mark. Jess squirmed underneath him, he moved up to swallow her gasp moving his arms around her as he moulded her body to his. Downstairs they heard the door slam as Sarah went to work.

"Are you up for what this old man can do darlin"

"Come on old guy lets see what you got"

Mark kissed her deeply tasting her every crevice inside her mouth with his tongue, his fingertips skimmed gently down her arm until they reached her hands. He linked their hands together. Moving his lips from hers he looked down.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you darlin, you the twins Sarah.

"I'm kinda guessing you do. I know we love you too"

"Darlin we need to talk about it you know" she tensed

"Not now Mark, I want you inside me taking the pain away" he knew he had hurt her but it had to be done.

Grinning he bent over slanting his head to get the perfect fit he kissed her. Mark slid over her pushing his arm beneath her. It always amazed him how something so small could fit him perfectly, how she could take everything he gave and more.

Her leg lifted and her foot stroked up and down his calf. Her arms hooked under his as she pushed them through his hair. Every inch of his body was sensitive to her touch.

Sliding down, he nuzzled gently against her throat, then moved lower. He teased her nipples with sweeping brushes of his parted lips and soft gentle licks .Jess whimpered and tugged his head closer, silently urging him to suckle her, which he would not do. The tender tips were already swollen from before and he wouldn't hurt her, even if she did love the pleasure and pain. Instead he liked the tiny harden point with the tip of his tongue, like a butterfly kiss before doing the same to the other.

"God Mark that feels so good" she gasped writhing beneath him, her skin heating to his touch "You could make me cum if you quit fuckin around"

He laughed, squeezing her hip in his hand he continued his downward progress his tongue dipping into her navel.

With his hand beneath her knee Mark slid one of her legs over his shoulder, then the other. He cupped her ass then lifted her At the first long, slow lick, Jess sighed, her body going lax "You and your tongue Mark fuck I must be the luckiest woman alive".

His lips curved into a smile. He took her with a deep, intimate kiss. Pushing inside her with gentle thrust, Listening to her moans as he tongued her slick, tender, flesh. Her hips arched, seeking more and he gave it to her licking her like a cat would with cream. He circled the tiny knot of her clit and stroked over it, relishing the way she gasped and begged him to suck. She came with a full body shiver gasping his name. Wiping his mouth on her inner thigh, he moved out of her boneless legs and sat up, He nudged her legs wider and sank his hips between them. Fisting his erection he guided into her, pausing to feel her warmth

He closed his eyes as she took the first inch, the pleasure so hot and fierce. He refrained from thrusting, careful to give her swollen sex the time to accept him. This time he let her body set the pace, sinking deeper only when she opened for him like a flower.

"Mark"

Lifting his pleasure filled eyes he looked down at her, seeing her feverish with desire. He cupped her head in his hands holding her still as she slipped into her to the hilt. He savoured the way she trembled around him and beneath him, watching her eyes darken to as the desire took over, The glances they shared were open and naked.

"God" her nails dug into the muscles of his back "you're so fuckin big"

He rolled his hips "And you are tight as a fist darlin I've packed you full, You couldn't take another inch if I had it to give you"

Pushing her heels into the mattress, jess thrust up at him "Ride me I want to cum again"

"You'll cum until you can't take anymore" he promised, Lifting his hips he withdrew and pushed deep again

"Harder Mark give it to me harder" H muscles ripped along his cock, driving him crazy. Grinding his teeth he fought the need to fuck her without restraint, He wanted to drag the moment out as long as possible

"Not yet" he slid in and out his hips working her into a tempo "slow and easy now feel me feel what you do to me, How damn fuckin hard you make me. As much as I had you last night, I still want you more"

Her head pressed into the pillows her neck arching at the perfect angle for him to bite hard,

"Yes more"

Holding her hips with one hand her clutched her hair with his other, he held her immobile. The pulse in her throat throbbing wildly, her heart pounding as he dominated her . His tongue stroked over her madly pumping vein, He sucked gently on the skin bringing it closer to the surface so he could bite it. her sex tightened around him.

"You feel so fuckin good" he moaned nuzzling the sport beneath her ear "I could stay right here forever"

"Mark please baby I need…"

The first spasm of her climax rippled along the length of his cock and his control snapped, he sunk deep into her core. The pleasure burned through her and she screamed her body quaking with the force of her orgasm, he was right there with her, coming just as hard as if he hadn't come all night his body shaking with it.

Laying her head on his shoulder her body damp her arm draped across his hard chest. Her fingers idly played up and down his arm, her leg tucked between his, she listened to the steady beat of his heart and thought how much she loved him.

"You ok there darlin" his hands playing with her hair trying to get his breathing back under control.

"yes" she snuggled closer he always made her feel good. Hell the hickey he had given on her neck had caused her to cum so hard. They both fell asleep.

Jess awoke to the twins crying they were grouchy and most probably coming down with something. She went to check on them. Thomas had kicked his fleece off and his teddy was on the floor, settling him he went to sleep again. He felt a little warm so Jess kept his fleece off., Annabelle was the same as soon as she had pooh bear she settled again. They were good sleepers and Jess knew she had a good hour before they woke up again. She looked in at Mark he was curled on her side of the bed asleep, so she had time to get a refreshing shower. She hummed to herself thinking of how once again he had showed that the older guys were the best lovers. The last few times it was about her pleasure, she didn't think any young lad could have the stamina mark had, She switched on the shower and got in as she soaped herself and washed her hair, rinsing. Mark had come in, he enjoyed the show and could see the marks he left on her body. Love bites here and there he sure had some on him, he wouldn't even think of the marks on his back from her nails as they scratched him. He crowded her in and kicked the door closed his ,mouth on hers before the shower door had shut. He bent her backwards as she clung to his shoulders the water raining down on them, she could feel his warmth and strength.

"I missed you baby in bed" he pulled her up straight. Her back to his chest as he kissed her neck

"Think you're going need something to cover the bite darlin went a little mad on you here" he touched her throat where he had marked her. She shivered against him.

"Its' ok you've done worse" she helped wash him her hands soaping down his body as his erection made its self known. She went down on her knees taking the soap down his legs around his ass then dropping it she moved her hands along his cock.

"I think a blow job would get this down baby what you think"

"Try it" she took the tip into her mouth tasting him like a lollipop up and down she bobbed her head massaged his balls .She deep throated him as she fisted his cock, Mark shot his load down her throat her couldn't help it. Jess swallowed it all licking her lips she moved back up hugging him she moved get out the shower.

"Darlin where you going"

"Promised I'd meet Sarah for lunch with the twins wanna come"

"darlin I always wanna cum with you"

"Mark take your mind out of the gutter. Come on we have around an hour before we need to meet her. I've got to get the twins ready"

"Ok darlin you get dressed I'll sort Thomas out then you can do Annabelle". They got sorted well within time and met Sarah. Jess hadn't seen much of the sea life centre, Sarah had a great time showing them behind the scenes, as well as introducing everyone to her family. Her work colleagues gushed over the twins and a lot of the ladies gushed over Mark, which both Jess and sarah found funny. Especially when her boss who was 60 plus offered her telephone number to him and said if he ever got fed up with a young woman come and try the older ones they had more experience. Of course Jess went red as she certainly could vouch for what she had said, the older they were the more experienced they were. After leaving Sarah to get back to work. Mark and Jess decided to stay at the centre so the twins could have a day out. They had seemed a lot better and were happy sat in their buggy watching the dolphins. Mark pulled Jess to him keeping an eye on the twins he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Think it's time we set a date darlin"

Jess looked at him opened mouth, he laughed at her and closed it with his finger gently kissing her on the lips. Waiting for her answer he saw the love flow in her eyes.

"Ummmm god Mark I don't know when"

"Think we can get it done within two months? I want everyone to know your my wife, not my girlfriend/fiancé but my wife. Mine and mine only" she loved his possessiveness it always got her going.

"Yes" Next thing she knew he was on the phone.

"Hi mum yes Jess has finally agreed on a date, yep would you no problem, Yes Glenn will be best man, No mum this is it you know damn well I love her" he laughed as Jess poked him. Jess and his mum got on so well, the whole family loved her. Hanging up he pulled her close

"I can't wait to marry you darlin then when you do call me master it's all legal cos I will own you" she hit him laughing.

"Watch it mister"

"What it's true" they pushed the twins towards the ski show, enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Parking the buggy up they gave the twins some water and a rusk to nibble on. A few people came up and commented on how gorgeous they were, but even though they knew who Mark was they left him alone. Jess sat in between his legs as they watched the show, his arms around her holding her tight. Every ow and then he would kiss her neck or whisper he loved her. Jess looked up at him the desire in his eyes showing, she looked over at their twins. Life couldn't get any better,


	16. Chapter 16

The afternoon had been lovely, when Sarah got home they told her they had set a date. Two months from now. Jess couldn't wait to marry him, she was looking forward to getting the outfits. Trying to get Mark to agree to a colour was damn near impossible, Jess took the matter into her own hands, she was annoyed when she made the decision ,pink, oh yeah he would love it. She couldn't wait to see his face served him right the overbearing ass. With him being away so much and trying to get the guys together, had been hard, they finally managed to get a day where all could go for a fitting. Glenn, Mark, John and Randy with little Thomas. Jess thought things had been going too smoothly all hell would break loose today and she would sit back and wait. It had been too long for her not to have his master side out to play. Since he had been away from them, he had changed he made love to her, not the rutting animal sex they use to have, she missed it.

"PINK Fuckin Pink Jess get your ass in here now!" Jess had to laugh he had found out, hopefully he would go back to the overbearing, controlling man she loved.

"NOW JESS GOD DAMN IT WOMAN CAN'T YOU HEAR ME" Oh she could, so could the rest of the shop and a few people on the street, she was going to take her time, she wanted to push him.

" Yes baby" he looked pissed off, she was so going to get it.

"DON'T YES BABY ME What the fuck is this Jess"

"Well you didn't let me know what colours so I took over"

"Well darlin I'm taking over and pink is not it"

"But Mark you look so pretty in pink" she so didn't say that. His eyes narrowed he could see she was pushing him angry that he had not been there to help sort things out. He had bent over backwards to be good to her, since he had come back and this is how the little bitch treated him.

"Listen Jess and listen hard you ever pick Pink again and I'm cancelling the wedding" Jess was blazing

"YOU KNOW WHAT Mark fuck the wedding" she stormed out, she had done it as a laugh his true colours had been a deep purple with black. She had wanted a rise out of him, she wanted the old Mark back.

"JESS GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" she continued walking. Her attitude had just cost her the worse punishment, may be she could get away with it at home, and that was a big maybe, but no way out here with people watching. He was pissed worse than he had been since Michelle. Fuck they never did talk about that, time for a chat with her and a few lessons in who was in charge, It was time Jess knew who was her master.

"Glenn take Thomas I've got a woman to catch"

"Mark not when you are this angry, you will …"

"Fuck off Glenn and stay the hell out of it, Jess knew she was pushing so she lives with the consequences"

Jess had almost got to the car, who the fuck did he think he was the shit. She hated this new Mark the oh I will be good to you to make up for what happened. She didn't want or need that shit she craved the raw emotion. Going to unlock the door she opened it, a hand pushed it closed with force turning her round he crashed his lips to hers.

Jess was lost in the heat of his kiss. The anger was pouring off him, she gave herself over to him.

His hands gripped her face, holding her in place and kissing with unrestrained passion. She had got him this way, she would deal with it. She held onto his shoulders for support. His mouth worked against hers, coaxing her lips open. Taking control he sucked on her tongue and thrusting his own down her throat. Jess moaned at the contact she loved how he lost control. His hand slid down her back, squeezed her ass and pulled her closer into his hard body. OH god she could feel his hard cock and couldn't stop herself grinding against him, welcoming the pleasure that came with it.

Mark moaned and she felt herself being pushed harder against the door lost in his kiss. His fingers slid into her hair pulling her ponytail out tilting her head back he kissed her harder. Showing with his actions who was in charge.

She was pushed into the car his cock grinding into her. It felt so good. Jess bit down on his lip when he rubbed too hard.

"Fuck Jess you sure know how to turn me on" he took her lower lip into his mouth as he grazed his hands across he breasts.

"Mark… please…" his mouth went down her neck as she withered under him wanting him inside her. His cock rubbing firmly on the heat through her panties. Thank god she choose to wear a skirt. His hands moved away from her breasts down her stomach and under her skirt and touched her. She gasped at his touch, as he skimmed his fingers across her thong. Her nails biting into his shoulders as he touched her. She was soaking and he could feel it, Her pussy craved him and him only.

His teeth nipped her skin as he rubbed gently.

"So wet for me baby aren't you. Hot and wet. I can't wait to lick up your cum and pound into that sweet pussy of yours" His words turned her on as her wetness dripped down her legs.

He lifted his head and she could see the emotions in his eyes. The heat and desire was there with his anger. He was still pissed but lust was overriding it. Jess had completely forgotten why he was angry with her. He bent his head before she could speak and kissed her hard, grinding into her. Jess felt herself coming so close to the edge, Her nails scratched down his back under his shirt as he sucked on her neck.

His mouth left a mark as he panted hard against her skin. She could feel he was close her hands gripped his hair as he head sunk low on her neck, His thrusts slowed and the edge was getting closer.

"Oy get a fuckin room" Mark stopped looking round coming to his senses they were still in the car park.

"This is not over Jess, I've allowed it to go on too long. I'm done being nice"

"Get in the fuckin car Jess Now" he was frustrated and pissed not a good combination.

Jess mobile rang as she got in the car.

"Leave it Jess" ignoring him she pulled it out and answered. Next thing she knew her phone was ripped out of her hands and smashed on the floor.

"I SAID FUCKIN LEAVE IT"

"Mark that was expensive"

"What not as if I ain't got the fuckin money is it Jess? I told you to leave it we need to talk " her stomach dropped as Mark hit the car in drive and took off.

"I've been too soft with you Jess to fucking soft since the Michelle incident, Let me tell you this one time and one time only I NEVER FUCKED HER"

"Sure Mark you were with her weeks and you never fucked her, don't fuckin lie you love sex and there is no way you could live without it"

"Yes Jess I screwed her every which way I could is that what you want to hear.? Is it bothering you darlin that I was with another woman?, Is that why you are being such a bitch.? Or would you prefer the truth that I couldn't get it up because she wasn't you. Don't get me wrong darlin she tried believe me she tried." Jess hurt without thinking she hit him, causing him to grab the wheel with both hands to keep them straight.

"YOU FUCKIN STUPID BITCH" he pulled the car off the road slamming it into park he hit her, his temper getting the best of him. Mark was harder to control when he was angry.

"You are so lucky we are in the car Jess. I would have you over my knee for all the shit you pulled today. What the fuck were you thinking? Have you been bottling this up eh? Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't spank you right here. Right now"

She swallowed hard He was angry very angry. In all the times she had known him she could never remember him raising a hand to her. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he didn't own her, but that would piss him off more.

His eyebrows rose "Yes Jess?"

"I'm sorry" he just looked at her,

"Master" she bowed her head. He reached over his hands going under her skirt, he pushed her thong to the side and rubbed her clit.

"You are so wet, You love it when I get angry don't you?" He pinched her gently and she whimpered,

"Fucking hell Jess you are in so much trouble baby. You shouldn't have pulled that shit back there but I guess its fate" She let out a moan as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and spread her lips with his middle finger.

"I'm going to have you in our room Jess, Against the wall tied up and spread out. The dresser, the floor. Every place I can" He bit on her ear licking the sting

"And I'm going to make sure you're begging me to fuck that wet pussy of yours hard. Just the way you like it". With every word he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, then stopped.

Jess waited "You are mine Jess, you do what I say, when I say from today you do nothing without my say so"

She tried to get her head around his words, he couldn't make her do anything..Instead he sucked on his fingers. "You taste to fuckin good"

He leaned over and slammed his lips to away with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Calm your pretty ass Jess you will be submitting to me"

He pulled the car back on the road. She lost all will power when he was like this. She knew Mark wanted to fuck her and he would do anything he wanted to her. She knew for a fact she would allow him to.

"Remember when we first met Jess, how I threw you against the wall, how I told you that first day I could control you. I always could. You loved how I smacked that ass and it's been too long since you have been punished. Well darlin you now have my undivided attention and my hand is itching to have that chat with your backside"

"Yeah Mark WHATEVER"

"Don't raise your voice at me Jess or I do it here and now"

"FUCK YOU MARK"

"Damn it Jess Lower your voice now" He was trying his best to control his anger. Finally pulling up he dragged her out of the car, up to their room. Throwing her in, he locked the door. Standing there with his hands on his hips Jess tried to back away. Fear shot through her as he stalked towards her, she swallowed hard as a smirk came across his face.

"Don't try Jess, You know what happens when you do" Wetness pooled between her legs at his words and she bit her lip moaning at his husky voice.

The thing with Jess if someone told her not to do something she did it. She got up and ran, until a heavy arm grabbed her around the waist. Jess fought him this Mark was unleashed and dangerous.

"You know you can't get away Jess so don't fuckin try" He started pressing light kisses on her neck as he pressed his body tight against her.

"You know the repercussions and it will hurt you" She moaned as his mouth sucked on her neck just below her ear.

"You just love making me angry don't you? You always were the only one who was brave enough to risk my anger, bringing that dark side out of me. It excites you when I'm in control" He spoke harshly

Suddenly he pushed her down on the floor her hands pinned above her head as he kissed her roughly. He groaned as his tongue entered her mouth fighting hers. Mark pulled away suddenly with a smug smile on his face. His green eyes looking into hers, the heat making her squirm with need. Reaching forward Jess tried to pull him back to her. It was then she realised he had tied her to the foot of the bed.

"Its punishment time no more playing" He reached onto the dresser grabbing the cat o nine tails. Ripping her top off.

""I love your sexy bra love but I prefer you naked" he pulled her bra down and sucked on her nipple twisting and tweaking it to hardness. He then moved her onto her back raising the whip he hit her, six or seven times.

"Listen you little slut you never speak to me like that again."

The wetness between her thighs increased, she needed this. His hands grasped her legs and spread them apart. Jess knew what he was going to do and kicked her legs to try and stop him, He held her ankles.

"Stop struggling and maybe I will make it easier" He hit her ass twice more he loved watching it redden

"Fuck Jess I can smell you from here" His nose running up and down her slit

"I'm going to make you cum so many times darlin so I can drink you up. What do you think?"Jess was so turned on.

"Answer me you fuckin bitch"

"Please Mark" he hit her again the whip catching her pussy and it stung he loved to watch her struggle and hit her again

"PLEASE WHAT"

"Please stop"

"WHAT YOU DARE TO TELL ME YOUR MASTER TO STOP, NO You cannot tell me what to do slut, Not when you are under my control"

His tongue licked where he had hit slipping inside lapping at the wetness. She almost came.

"Don't you dare fuckin cum. Look at me now" His voice was close to a growl and her eyes looked into his. Seeing he had lost control of Mark, the master had come in to play. She knew he was going to drag this out. For what felt like hours he licked and bit just stopping short of letting her cum. He used the paddle as well as the whip, her body would be sore for days. She loved it so much

"Cum Now for your master" she let herself go as he bit her clit hard, she came in his mouth. He undid her wrists and ankles as he stood up undoing his pants. She was drained.

"I've got blue balls thanks to you, you fuckin bitch deal with it" he pulled her up on her knees his hands in her hair holding her where he wanted her. He touched his cock to her lips

"Suck it" Jess went to town on him making him cum hard.

"Well done slut you pleased your master, but you will never feel my cock inside you, until I'm satisfied that you are sorry" This hurt Jess he couldn't mean it no, she craved him not having him deep inside her it would kill her.

"No Mark please" he hit her across the face

"Shut the fuck up don't you ever learn" he walked out leaving her in the room curled up in a ball. She must had slept for awhile as she woke up spread out on the bed. Her body tied up, a new collar attached it was a toy he had picked up awhile back. Jess had never seen this before, she hadn't been this disobedient before either. Mark loved the device around her neck, it was used as a torture device years ago. It was a metal collar, with a wheel on that tightens, with each turn. Jess had read about this years ago.

"Now my little slut you will do as I tell you . This device is to be handled with high self control by your master. Self control you seem to lack at the moment especially with what is coming out of your mouth"

Jess looked at him her head bowed.

"It is clear that you need some tough training in self control, and who to teach it than your master, who himself has high control. She swallowed wide eyed, shit she was screwed.

"Now maybe you will understand in this position you are fully open to me, as I fuck you I will handle the wheel which will gently squeeze your throat. This will be your training in self control of that fuckin mouth"

Jess was paralysed with fear. One slip of his hand and she could choke to death. This was taking their games a step further, this was going to prove how much she trusted him.

"Now it's a case of do you trust your master or do you say you're safe word" he had his face in hers. He had to know how much she trusted him, if she loved him as much as he loved her. If she did this there would be nothing they couldn't face together.

He walked off getting his emotions under control , this was it, if she could not trust him it could be over for them both. He couldn't take it if she said the safe word. Turning back to her she looked up, he was naked, his powerful cock that she loved so much, was erect in front of her face. He waited, for a moment bending down he thrust into her going in deep. Reaching up for the wheel he turned it a notch, tightening the collar round her throat, her first orgasm ripped through her, her pussy tightening around him. Moving closer he kissed her lips, tears filling her eyes, as he tightened it again. Held by the throat choking collar her orgasm came hard. Allowing her to come down from her high he released the two notches, she could breathe again. As she struggled to breathe he rammed into her, taking her up to dizzying heights, emptying himself deep inside her. Undoing the collar he checked her throat, and undid her restraints.

"Have you learnt your fuckin lesson?"

"Yes master".

"What was it?"

"To control my mouth when out with you"

"And"

"I do nothing unless you say so"

Taking her out of the room as she cried, she had learnt this lesson hard. They showered together, her throat hurt, her body hurt. He kissed her gently on the neck drying her softly, he would protect this woman, the trust she had put in him, when he could easily have hurt her his temper had been bad.

"Thank you darlin, tonight you showed me how much trust we have .I love you so much".

"I lo.." she couldn't talk she was too sore. He knew what she felt holding her tight he curled around her body keeping her close.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry for the delay writing this chapter hope you enjoy it Thank you.**

After that night things changed between them, Jess allowed Mark to be a little more in control of the relationship. However, outside the home, she would hold her own, if he tried to boss her around, he was trying his best not to over step the boundaries. Yet at times he was sure she tried to push him over, it was two days before the wedding, all had been sorted, well almost. They had sorted the correct colours thank god, Mark admitted they did look good in the deep purple and little Thomas was so cute. No way would Mark ever admit his son looked cute that was just…., well it wasn't him. He thought back to that day, when they had gone for the first fitting. Pink! of all the colours, why the hell she chose pink he never knew, it pissed him off no end, which she wanted. He had lost it with her but thoroughly enjoyed teaching Jess to be submissive, his pleasure being her priority, in those hours. he had her in the playroom. Mark wished she would always be like that, but hell that was asking too much, that little girl had him running through hoops most days, pulling his hair out with what she did, but boy when he punished her it was so good. It had been awhile since she disobeyed him so all was well in his world.

Jess called out that she had sorted the night out with the girls after all it was her last night of freedom, and she promised herself after this night, she would allow Mark to take full control. She knew that's what he craved and as part of her dark side she preferred him as the master. In those first few days she had known him, she knew he wanted her to be submissive to him, it was in his nature and who was she to say no. He had shown her that he would never abuse his power over her and she was now ready to take the final step and let him have her as his. To do what he wanted and when he wanted, he would be lord and master. Her body shivered at the thought, it had not been an easy decision for her to make, thinking long and hard about it. This would be her wedding gift to Mark along with the tattoo she had done that afternoon, whilst he was getting the suits. She had enjoyed being in control over a year ago but it had just not settled right with her. Jess needed Mark to be in charged, it was time to show him he was. Sarah had left to sort out the rest of the night, and the twins were cuddled up on Mark asleep, as he watched the boxing.

Jess wanted to tempt the devil tonight, one last push at sending Mark over the edge, she knew the consequences would be bad, but this would be her last time of stepping out of line, so to speak. It was in her, she couldn't help it. Her body craved the punishment as much as he loved giving it. She got ready and headed down the stairs, standing in the doorway she took the scene in before her. It looked so domesticated, so unreal, if people could see the big bad undertaker laying there with his two adorable children held tight on his chest, they wouldn't believe it. How her life had changed over the last year and a half, meeting Mark, having the twins, the ups and downs with Michelle, yet still they pulled through. When she watched him on tv she never believed this wonderful man, and he was wonderful, would be hers. In two days she would walk down that aisle into his arms and become Mrs Calaway, she couldn't wait. Mark heard her move and looked up from the boxing, careful not to disturb the twins. His gaze went down her body, his cock came to immediate attention, fuck she was hot, she had one of those come fuck me outfits on and it would have brought him to his knees had he been standing.

"Darlin, you know damn well what I'm gonna say aren't ya?"

"What baby don't you like it?" she did a turn in her heels, showing her back the dress was so low cut he could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear at all!.

"I like it too damn much baby, and so would every other hot blooded male, now go be a good girl and get changed into something else" he raised his eyebrow at her and waited for her to get back upstairs.

"Sorry baby not this time, I will see you later" kissing him on the cheek she picked his keys up and headed for the door.

"Jess get your cute ass back here" he tried to get up but didn't want to wake the babies. The bitch sure knew what she was doing, finally he managed to get up without waking them which was a miracle, just as he heard the door slam too. Looking for his keys he realised she had taken them. She never took his keys she knew she wasn't allowed to take his truck, no she wouldn't, the bitch had he could hear her reversing his baby out of the driveway, with wheel spins. He was mad, what the fuck had gotten into her?, the outfit had been bad enough, god even a dead man would get a hard on from it, but his truck too.

Well his English rose was in deep shit, very deep shit. Somehow he managed to get the twins settled in their cots, he grabbed his phone.

"Baby wanna tell me why the fuck you took my truck? Why you felt….."

"No" she hung up on him. What the hell, hadn't they sorted out all these random acts of pissing him off. What did she want from him?, she must know what would happen when he caught her. Shit his cock harden just thinking about it. He was beginning to think she enjoyed him punishing her a little too much, or was that it? Was she wanting him to control her, that had to be it, this was her way of showing him that she wanted him fully in control of her. Wow he fell to his knees, that was one tough decision for her to make and she had done it for him, the one thing he had wanted from the moment he had met her. He told her then he would control her and now she was allowing him, yeah he had made his threats and demands in the play room of theirs, but to have it out of there was a big step. So be it if his English rose wanted him as master, he wasn't going to say no. Ok my little rebel, you want your master out, you got him. He called Glenn to watch the twins as Stac and Sarah were out with Jess, or at least he hoped so. Glenn was there within 10 minutes

"Ok Mark what's going on and where is your truck" He looked at Mark's face

"Oh god she didn't, that little girl took your truck" he couldn't stop laughing

"How the hell"

" Enough Glenn, I was sitting watching boxing with the twins asleep on me, next thing I know she came down in one of those god damn fuck me outfits and took off with my keys" Glenn laughed louder he knew what sort of outfit Mark meant the same Stac started to wear to piss him off and make him chase her down to fuck her senseless. Only with Stac she wore them in the house when it was just them, she wasn't as brave as Jess, she had pulled a good one on Mark this time. `

"Guess you are off to find her then"

"To fuckin right, she has shown what she wants and now I have to go get her" Glenn shook his head he never understood the games those two played, he did know that when they really went for it neither were seen for days, whatever it was it kept them both happy. Handing his keys over he wondered what exactly they did, he remembered back to the first time he had seen the damage on Mark's back, the way he couldn't move out of bed on another occasion. Did he really want to know, each to their own as the saying went, but it was getting him horny.

"Do me a favour Mark send Stac home, I need my woman. They've gone to Broncs "

"WHAT? The fuckin bikers bar"

"Thought you knew, six of them went"

"NO" there he was thinking they had gone to a restaurant then to the bars in the downtown area, not the bloody bikers bar, shit and she was dressed like that. Well Jess you wanted this and you are getting it, tonight he was all American bad ass. He was dressed for it too with his leather vest, jeans and black biker boots, black bandana keeping his hair out of his eyes. Throwing the keys back at Glenn

"I'm taking the Harley" God Jess every time you have to push it that little bit more, how many other times would she do this?.It certainly kept their sex life on boiling and he hoped deep down that when she fully submitted to him this wasn't going to be the end of her wilful ways. He didn't want to tame her to be all placid to him no way did he want that. He wanted her just how she was no matter how pissed off she made him with her recklessness.

Jess had sat down at Broncs, it wasn't as bad as she thought. The music was good, loud with a heavy beat, she had been hit on so many times she lost count, it was her last night of being like this so what the hell. They could all look after themselves should anything happen as each had been taught by their better halves, where and how to bring a guy down. The six of them enjoyed the atmosphere, whilst a few of the men tried to hit on them the rest were great and kept an eye out for them. When Sarah had suggested it she wasn't too thrilled, but Dan her new partner owned it and he made sure they were looked after. Mark would blow his top if he knew she was here, pushing him was one thing. But this was on the list of "oh my god do you have a death wish" she didn't want to even go there should he find out. Oh well he thought she had gone downtown and had took his truck. Ok dressing in this little black number, with her black stilettos and no underwear wasn't a good choice either, especially when he wasn't out with her. She admitted to herself that maybe and that was a big maybe that this time she had gone too far. Downing her beer she moved to the music, may as well enjoy herself as the shit was gonna hit the fan. Jess didn't know that it was sooner rather than later.

Mark pulled the Harley to a stop outside Broncs, looking up he saw Dan at the door.

"Hey man what you doing at this joint?"

"Hi Mark good to see you ,this joint as you call it is mine, got the girls inside, they are having a great time" he dragged him into bar pointing to where the girls were. Marks body tensed as he saw Jess dancing with some guys, one had his hands on her as he pulled her closer in time with the music.

It had been good to see Dan's brother and jess didn't mind dancing with him, Sarah took over as Jess moved to the side looking up straight into the eyes of a pissed off fiancé . She was fucked and she knew it, Mark had his bad ass look about him, if there was ever a time to be sacred this was it. Jess had over stepped the boundary big time, she could see it in his eyes and they way he held himself. She needed an escape out of here and she needed it now. Sarah and Stac saw the change in her and looked towards the door.

"Oh shit girl you are in so much trouble. I've only seen Mark that pissed once before and you were the cause then" Stac hoped they could get Jess out of here before he got to her, looking over at Jodie she pointed in Mark's direction. Jodie had never seen that look before on his face, and didn't like it one bit

"Jess honey you need to get outta here fast, we will stall him, just go" she pushed Jess towards the restrooms.

"There's a back exit down there go NOW" Jess took off as Jodie turned to Stac

"I've never in all my years seen that boy that pissed"

"Oh I have and believe me it was Jess who did it. First time he met her she annoyed him so much he hunted her down and well let's just say his hand and her backside had a good chat" Jodie laughed she couldn't believe the Mark she knew had lost his control over Jess. It was unheard of or would have been had she not seen it for herself.

"Where is she Jodie?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"She went to the restroom, she needs to calm down Mark you scared her to death, Calm down and get a drink"

"Jodie don't try ok darlin, please stay out of this, it's between Jess and me, she knows what she's done exactly what she's done. Now tell me where the hell she is"

"Mark she's left" with that he thanked Stac telling her to get home as Glenn wanted her, confirming with her if it was ok to look after the twins. After getting the reply he wanted he went to hunt Jess down.

Running towards the truck Jess had a five minute start if she was lucky, the game had begun sooner than she hoped, he would hunt her down and dominate her, just as they both had wanted. The chase had started the minute she had walked out of the house with his keys. The adrenaline rushed through both their bodies knowing this would end when he caught up with her, where though was a different matter. Pushing her foot to the floor she flew out of the car park, Mark saw the tail lights of his truck leaving. Running to his Harley he gunned the engine and made chase.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you everyone that has reviewed this story, followed it and added it as a favourite. It was my first attempt at writing and I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. This is the last chapter, once again thank you for all your support.**

Jess could see his headlight, shit the mood he was in there was no way she wanted him catching her. Putting her foot down she took off, losing him quickly on the highway. That fucking bitch was killing his truck, as well as turning him on more than she had ever done. Parking his bike he pulled his phone out, after three attempts of trying to get her, he left a voice message. No prayers would save her now, her ass was his, ramming the phone into his pants he took off.

Pulling into a hotel she parked the truck at the back, so Mark wouldn't see it if he passed. Looking at her phone she dreaded hearing the message he left.

"Jess darlin do you realise the shit you are in little girl" that was it, that was all he had left, it said it all. He had taken the bait, all she could do is wait, fully aware that he would find her when he was ready. God help her when he did, from this moment on she was his to do with what he wanted. Jess hadn't drunk with driving, she hadn't wanted to, so she decided to open a bottle of wine from the mini bar. Looking around the room she relaxed on the bed, it was cosy, a four poster her favourite, a small fire was burning in the corner of the room giving off a warm glow, a sofa and chair were in front of it, with a large tv on the wall. The coffee table was near the sofa and the mini bar hidden in a cupboard. The theme was in a deep green and cream, the carpet was soft under foot, but would still give her burns when Mark took her on it.

So many things he could punish her with and she couldn't wait. Glancing at her watch she would give him at least 10 more minutes, after that she would start the messages on his phone. Mark was getting more pissed off by the minute, where the fuck had she got to. Home was a no go, this was to be a large submission on her part , no way would she want to do this there. It took him awhile to go through the various hotels in the area, as he tried the sixth one, his phone went off. Dragging it out of his pocket, he opened the text section.

"Will have to find a younger man if my master doesn't come to tame me"

Mark laughed texting back he wanted clues, Jess wouldn't make it easy and tell him where she was, oh no that would end this game too quickly, sex was a game to them both, heightened the pleasure. Thinking back to when he met her, it had always been a game, one pushing the other. Along the line they had fallen in love, had two beautiful children and he was marrying her day after tomorrow. Most people didn't understand how they were, Mark didn't give a fuck what they thought all he wanted was to please his English Rose. Everything he did, since he met her was to please her, it had taken awhile to convince her he wasn't the shit she thought. She owned him, his body, heart and soul was hers, no other woman could bring him to his knees but her, no other woman could met him in his darkest fantasy but her. He loved her so much, couldn't wait to marry her, one thing he hadn't told her yet was he wanted another child with her. Four would even the numbers out, well that was his way of thinking. He was damn sure he would be able to convince her it was hers too. His phone went off looking down he smirked.

"Relaxing on a four poster bed, bet my master would have me tied up by now"

Jess smiled to herself, that would get him moving a little quicker, well at least he hoped so.

The little bitch , good job he had his cuffs with him and his bikers chain, come on Jess darlin give me another clue, guide me to your sweet body. He wasn't going to beg, he would find her in his own sweet time. Jess enjoyed the time she had to herself, sipping her wine she went to take a long relaxing bath, closing her eyes she took in the peace, happy and content with her life. Getting out about half an hour later, she rubbed her body with lotion and walked out of the bathroom, wrapping the towel around her. Looking towards the bed she noticed hand cuffs were around the four frames, a bike chain hung along the bed, fuck how the hell did he get in and where the hell was he?

"Well little girl, I guess you're caught" He used his undertakers voice, which immediately got Jess's pussy throbbing, she couldn't help it, his low voice always got her wet. Turning she saw him on the sofa a beer in his hand, he had taken his vest off, his boots were next to the sofa where he sat. He leaned forward twirling the bottle between his hands.

"So baby, wanna tell me why you took my truck?, WHY you went out dressed like you did?.AND WHY THE FUCK DO I FIND YOU IN BRONCS IN ANOTHER BLOKES ARMS" Jess trembled as his voice got louder, she knew she would be in deep shit but what had put the nail in the coffin was the bloke, or at least she hoped it was.

"Well I….."

"No Jess lets' do this one answer at a time eh?" she just looked wide eyed at him, seeing the anger in his face, he was pissed, Oh she knew he was when she saw him in broncs, and she had wanted to push his buttons. But this Mark, this was plain angry, she had seen him annoyed before, hell he had taken his frustrations out on her willing body, over the months. This Mark was different, he had an edge to him, annoyed she could handle, that was easy to deal with , she could see through this though, he was hurt.

"Come on Jess, you baited me, made me chase you down so let's here the real reason? NO IN FACT DARLIN JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCK THAT GUY WAS?"

"Dan's brother, all we did was dance"

"ALL SHE DID WAS DANCE, WELL THAT'S OK AINT IT? And tell me Jess how would you feel if it was me dancing with Michelle?" he saw her face pale

"Yeah thought so, Let me make myself clear on this one point Jess" his voice got lower, more controlled, it was the one he had used only twice on her. The first time she met him and now, last time she had suffered, this time would be no different.

"Look at me when I fuckin talk to you, eyes up here Jess, If I ever and I mean ever catch you dancing with another bloke, without asking me for permission first, it's over" he waited patiently to see what she would do this was her ultimate test. He was giving her the choice to walk away, not from the wonderful relationship they had, but from the master/sub role they played. He needed to know if she had done all this for the reason he thought, if she had it would blow his mind. Looking deep into his eyes she replied, Mark couldn't believe it, this fantastic woman, had given him full reign with the very low "Yes Master".

Mark sat back in shock, to give her body, mind and soul completely to him, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Right my bitch, let's have the answer to the next question" as he talked his hands had taken her towel from her leaving her naked body exposed to him.

"I'm sorry Master I should never have taken your truck, I wanted to push you"

"PUSH ME FUCK JESS YOU DID MORE THAN THAT" he pulled her over his knee exposing her backside to him, the first contact on her naked flesh hurt. She didn't move, she deserved this, she took something that wasn't hers. After the sixth slap, her backside was raw and tears were coming down her face.

"Why did you get dressed up like that Bitch, was it to bait me again, make me chase you down and beat you?" she nodded her head words would not come. Again his hand connected with her backside.

"Be grateful I have calmed down, as I was going to use the bike chain on you. Now get on that bed spread-eagled and wait for me" Jess walked slowly to the bed, her backside hurt and now he was asking her to lie on it. Trying to get comfortable was difficult, as she got use to it and spread her arms, Mark handcuffed them, did the same with her legs.

"Ah my little whore looks like a dinner ready to be eaten, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Me to eat you out, Or should I ask someone from the hotel to do it?" He saw the shocked look in her eyes, he would never share her, that was something he wasn't into.

"No I think I will punish you myself after all it was me who you angered tonight, me you hurt , so yes its me that will do the punishment" For hours Mark dragged her punishment out, never letting up, taking her to the edge, then stopping before she went over. He was a good master and had her begging all sorts, even got a few promises out of her too. When he finally allowed her to come with him deep inside her, it was 7-00am, she fell asleep where she lay, drained and thoroughly fucked. Mark had loved every minute his body would suffer later, but he was too content to worry about that at the moment. Laying next to her he watched her sleep, only moving to make a phone call to Sarah to look after the twins, then fell into an exhausted sleep with Jess wrapped up in his arms. Waking up around 3pm Jess was aching, as usual Mark had taken the pleasure and pain boundaries to the limit and her body had enjoyed it all. It was a wonder she wasn't pregnant again the way they had been going at it, snuggling deeper into his warm body, she sighed in contentment.

"That's a big sigh darlin, wanna tell me why?" he kissed the top of her head

"Sorry baby didn't know you were awake, it was nothing but contentment, I love you so much and cannot wait to be your wife tomorrow"

"I love you too Jess, even after giving yourself completely to me last night, you own my heart, body and soul. When you become my wife tomorrow it will be legal too" Jess felt tears coming into her eyes, as she knew he meant every word as he moved his hand up and down her body in light strokes. Jess knew he was building up to asking her something, this was his way of making her soft so she would say yes.

"What is it Master?" fuck that just got his cock hard, ok they had agreed to it, but to have her call him it, just laying here was going to take some getting use too

"Jess would you consider having another baby, I know it's your body darlin, and you have to carry it for nine months, but I kinda if its ok with you….." Jess laughed as Mark stuttered over his words, he wasn't use to asking for things and it showed. Pulling his face to his she kissed his lips and looked into his eyes seeing the uncertainty there, no one would see what she saw in that moment. His eyes told her how sacred he was that she would say no, as if she would.

"Mark if my body can take it, we can have as many as you want" Jess was in awe by his reaction, the public knew him as the big bad undertaker, someone to be scared off. The man in her arms was Mark a guy who could cry because his, wife to be, offered him another wonderful gift, to have more children. Holding her tight, he knew he was truly blessed to have his English Rose, if he didn't have Jess , he wouldn't have the love and his family that he always thought he would never have.


End file.
